Sailor Zodiac
by jaysher
Summary: Cette longue série fait suite à "La maison hantée" que j'ai écrite quelques mois auparavant. Cette histoire se déroule au début des années 2000 et Usagi a bien grandit. Alors que tout portait à croire que la paix était revenue pour de bon sur la planète terre, une entité maléfique se manifeste et ne perd pas une minute pour se mettre au travail.
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle menace.

Résidence des Tsukino…

Le jour vient tout juste de se lever en ce début de mois de septembre et le ciel est déjà entièrement bleu. L'air commence à se faire frais mais cela n'empêche pas une jeune femme à la vie déjà bien remplie de dormir encore malgré les sept heures qu'affiche son réveil ressemblant à une petite poule. La calme règne dans la pièce malgré ce doux tic-tac qui ne cesse de se faire entendre, ne perturbant nullement le réveil de cette ancienne guerrière aux cheveux blonds : Usagi. Sur sa couette bleue arborant des motifs en forme de lunes, d'étoiles et autres astres nocturnes, la chatte noire qu'est Luna roupille elle aussi, oubliant complètement l'évènement qui va changer la vie de sa protégée. Tout à coup, ce silence est brisé par une sonnerie stridente émanant de la poule figée se situant sur la bibliothèque de la jeune adulte.

Celle-ci, au lieu de se réveiller, se contente juste de se retourner dans son lit et d'être fidèle à elle-même par ces quelques paroles.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'école. »

Luna, de son côté, se contente juste de bouger ses oreilles lorsque le calme fait son retour dans la chambre. Les secondes s'écoulent et rien ne semble perturber le sommeil récupérateur de ces deux êtres. Néanmoins, une seconde voix féminine se fait entendre mais de loin.

« Usagi, réveille-toi ma chérie, tu vas être en retard à ton premier jour de travail. »

Cette fois, l'appelée ouvre doucement les yeux et ressent le besoin de les cligner afin de les habituer à la lumière éclatante du soleil.

« Travail, dit-elle enfin. Quel travail ? »

Et brusquement, la jeune femme s'assoit sur son lit, relevant les draps qui recouvraient son buste au passage et en ouvrant grandement ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? Je vais être en retard à mon premier jour de travail. »

Ni une ni deux, la blonde sort rapidement de son lit et dévoile sur son corps, un joli pyjama deux pièces de couleur rose, présentant plusieurs petits dessins de lapins sur son tissu. Rapidement, Usagi glisse ses pieds dans des pantoufles de la même teinte que ses vêtements de nuit et sort de la pièce à la hâte. Luna, oubliée de son amie, n'y prête guère attention puisque ses yeux sont toujours clos. Désormais, elle va devoir s'habituer à la nouvelle vie que s'est offerte son amie : celle d'employée de boutique.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Usagi arrive dans la cuisine entièrement habillée et constate que son père est déjà assit sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de l'unique table de la pièce. Cet homme lit tranquillement son journal et ne raterait cette habitude pour rien au monde puisque celle-ci est sa façon à lui de bien démarrer la journée. La mère de la jeune femme blonde est là, servant du café dans la tasse de son mari. Les trois ans qui ont suivi la guerre contre Galaxia ne l'ont pas épargné puisque sa jolie chevelure violette présente désormais quelques mèches grisâtres. Maintenant que la tasse de son conjoint est remplie, madame Tsukino peut se concentrer sur sa fille en tournant son visage dans sa direction. Là, cette mère de famille reste sans voix tant l'émotion lui serre le cœur.

« Ma chérie …

- Oui maman ? Désolée si je me suis encore réveillée en retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais regarde comme tu es belle dans cet ensemble. »

Suite à ce compliment, le père d'Usagi daigne sortir son nez de son journal pour s'intéresser à sa petite fille qui a tout de même dix-neuf ans maintenant. L'ainée de leur deux enfants porte sur son buste, une jolie chemise blanche légèrement outre-ouverte sur le cou. Autour de sa taille, une robe noire tandis que des talons aiguilles rouges recouvrent ses pieds. Prête pour son premier jour de travail, la toute nouvelle employée n'a pas oublié de se munir d'une serviette sombre qu'elle tient dans l'une de ses mains. Oui, l'adolescente qu'était Usagi a belle et bien disparue, laissant la place à une jeune femme vraiment ravissante.

« Ta mère a raison Usagi, tu es vraiment très jolie. »

Gênée, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de rougir tout en prenant soin de remercier ses parents suite à ce flot de compliments. Néanmoins, elle n'oublie pas pourquoi elle est déjà levée à cette heure-là. Une fois que le rouge à ses joues a totalement disparu, Usagi s'adresse à sa mère.

« Tu m'as préparé une tasse de café ?

- Oui et aussi quelques tartines pour être sûr de ne pas partir au travail le ventre vide.

- C'est gentil maman mais je vais juste me contenter du café. »

Usagi promène alors son regard sur la surface boisée de la table et y trouve une seconde tasse remplie.

« C'est la mienne ? Demande-t-elle à cette femme qui l'a mise au monde.

- Oui.

- Génial. »

De suite, la blonde traverse la pièce pour se poster devant la table, attrape la tasse par son anse et ne s'attarde pas pour avaler son contenu dans son intégralité. Bien sûr, sa mère lui pose des questions pour organiser sa propre journée.

« Tu rentres pour midi ?

- Je ne pense pas maman mais par contre, je serais de retour pour le dîner.

- Entendu mais dis-moi, c'est bien aujourd'hui que Mamoru aura une réponse pour sa demande d'appartement ?

- Oui et si sa future propriétaire est d'accord, je ne vivrais plus avec vous. »

Cette éventualité attriste sa mère qui arrive pourtant à le dissimuler, dans le seul et unique but de ne pas alarmer sa fille. Tout en gardant le sourire aux lèvres, la femme aux cheveux violets et gris poursuit.

« Je croise les doigts pour vous.

- Merci beaucoup maman. »

Usagi avale sa dernière goutte de café et pose la tasse sur sa soucoupe. Maintenant qu'elle a terminé son petit déjeuner, la jeune femme ne traîne pas davantage dans la pièce et là voilà qui la quitte déjà.

« Bonne journée ma chérie.

- Bonne journée vous deux et à plus tard. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referme sur cette femme qui a désormais des clefs en mains pour s'émanciper de ses parents. D'ailleurs, ces derniers se retrouvent seuls dans la cuisine et le mari discute alors avec sa femme.

« Cela te fait de la peine de savoir notre fille partir, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Néanmoins, je me suis préparée à cette éventualité depuis de nombreuses années et maintenant que c'est à deux doigts de se réaliser, j'en suis quand même toute chamboulée.

- C'est normal et sache que je suis dans le même état que toi.

- Vraiment ? »

Dit-elle en regardant son mari droit dans les yeux pour vérifier sa sincérité.

« Oui, poursuit-il en prenant un air inquiet. Même si cela fait longtemps qu'Usagi est avec Mamoru, j'ai toujours peur que leur histoire s'arrête brutalement. Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher de nourrir un espoir.

- Lequel ? »

Et cette fois, c'est avec un large sourire sur ses lèvres que l'homme exprime ces quelques mots.

« J'ai hâte que cette maison résonne de nouveaux cris d'enfants.

- D'enfants ? S'interroge sa femme avant que cette dernière réalise la pensée précise de son cher mari. Attends, ne me dis pas que tu te vois déjà grand-père ?

- Ben si et ose me dire que tu n'as pas songé à cette éventualité ?

- En réalité, je suis toute aussi impatiente que toi.

- Tu vois. »

Et c'est avec le cœur léger que les parents d'Usagi discutent de ce sujet, en espérant de tout cœur que tôt ou tard, leur fille connaîtra très bientôt le bonheur d'être une mère à son tour.

A plusieurs mètres de là, une sonnette retentie à l'intérieur d'un somptueux appartement. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent lorsque le locataire des lieux arrive dans l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Là, l'homme qui vit dans cet appartement voit une femme brune et aux yeux marron se tenir face à lui, habillée dans un magnifique tailleur entièrement noir.

« Bonjour Mamoru, dit-elle avec un joli sourire sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Asuka, Lui répond le petit ami d'Usagi. Entre s'il te plait.

- Merci. »

Mamoru s'écarte du passage pour permettre à son amie d'entrer. Lorsque son visiteur est à l'intérieur de son habitation, l'homme referme la porte et lui propose de le suivre jusqu'au salon. Lorsque les deux êtres arrivent dans la fameuse pièce, Mamoru n'hésite pas à se montrer accueillant.

« Veux-tu une tasse de café ?

- Non merci car je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

C'est à ce moment qu'Asuka soulève la serviette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir. Tranquillement, elle en sort une grande enveloppe blanche qu'elle tend à son hôte.

« Voilà la réponse à votre demande.

- Déjà ?

- Oui. Inutile de te dire que ton passé et ton sérieux ont beaucoup joué sur la décision finale du comité. »

Fébrile et les mains tremblantes, le compagnon d'Usagi ouvre l'enveloppe afin de connaître les documents qu'elle renferme. Peu de temps après, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis que de la joie fait son apparition sur son visage.

« Vous êtes d'accord pour nous attribuer cet appartement ?

- Oui et le trousseau de clefs se trouve au fond de l'enveloppe. Comme ta semaine de congé ne va pas tarder à s'achever, je te conseille de commencer le déménagement dès maintenant.

- Aucun souci. Merci encore Asuka.

- A ton service Mamoru. »

Et c'est sous le coup de cette magnifique nouvelle que l'homme masqué va débuter cette journée qui s'annonce radieuse.

Au centre-ville, une toute nouvelle enseigne s'apprête à ouvrir ses portes pour faire son entrée en activité. Toutefois, cette boutique se situe en face de celle dans laquelle Usagi est attendue pour son premier boulot. Derrière le comptoir de ce nouveau magasin, une petite silhouette se matérialise en compagnie d'une autre beaucoup plus grande. Ensemble, elles regardent les gens qui circulent dans la rue tout en échangeant.

« Voilà le terrain sur lequel nous allons devoir nous appliquer pour permettre à notre reine de prendre sa vengeance, fait la petite ombre d'une voix masculine.

- Oui et c'est moi qui commence les opérations. Je compte sur toi pour me trouver une cible qui fera parfaitement l'affaire, répond l'autre personne qui semble être une femme.

- Entendu. »

Et tout à coup, la plus grande silhouette disparait comme par magie.

Usagi vient d'arriver devant la boutique qui fait face à la nouvelle enseigne et le premier magasin lui est familier puisqu'il appartient à la mère de Naru. Celle-ci, pour l'aider à bien démarrer dans sa nouvelle vie, lui a proposé un poste à mi-temps pour qu'elle puisse s'habituer tout doucement au monde du travail. Du coup, c'est avec la fille de la gérante qu'Usagi va pouvoir faire ses armes dans cet univers qui lui ouvre grandement ses bras, tout en ignorant ce qui se trame à quelques centimètres d'elle. Légèrement penchée en avant afin de retrouver un souffle normal, la blonde entend les portes du magasin s'ouvrir. Rapidement, la fille Tsukino se redresse et fait apparaître un joli sourire sur ses lèvres, contente de retrouver sa meilleure amie qui lui fait face.

« Bonjour Naru.

- Bonjour Usagi, je vois que tu es à l'heure pour ta première journée.

- Oui car je suis belle et bien décidée à faire bonne impression à ta mère, même si elle me connait depuis de nombreuses années.

- C'est sûr mais je t'en prie, entre.

- Merci. »

Et c'est ensemble que les deux jeunes femmes entrent à l'intérieur de la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles se glissent très vite derrière le comptoir mais comme il reste encore du temps avant l'ouverture de la boutique, Naru décide de discuter un peu avec Usagi histoire de vaincre ces minutes qui pourraient apporter de l'ennui.

« Dis-moi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Mamoru doit obtenir une réponse de son amie ?

- Concernant l'attribution de son nouvel appartement ? Si. »

Rien qu'en évoquant le sujet, Usagi devient pensive et imagine très facilement cette nouvelle vie qui l'attend, en compagnon de cet homme qu'elle aime plus que tout. Pendant qu'elle rêve de cette existence idéale à ses yeux, Naru poursuit dans ses questions.

« Comment vas-tu savoir s'il peut déménager ?

- Normalement, il viendra me trouver ici pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Par contre, si je ne reçois aucune visite de sa part, cela voudra tout dire. »

Et Usagi refuse de songer à cette éventualité. Depuis qu'elle est devenue une guerrière de la lune, cette jeune femme est très vite tombée amoureuse de ce garçon même si leur romance a été très compliqué jusqu'à maintenant. Lors de la bataille contre Béryl, Usagi et Mamoru s'étaient tournés autour pendant plusieurs semaines avant de se dévoiler leur véritable identité. Ensuite, l'homme masqué était devenu amnésique lors de la guerre contre les deux jumeaux extra-terrestres. Une fois que ces derniers ont quitté la terre, laissant la place au Prince Diamant, c'est le Prince Endymion qui a jugé nécessaire de semer la zizanie entre les deux amoureux.

Enfin, Usagi et son prince charmant ont pu savourer une période de tranquillité lors des guerres contre les Death Bastards et la seconde Reine de l'astre nocturne. Par contre, lorsque Galaxia est arrivée afin d'obtenir les derniers star seed qui manquaient à sa collection, Mamoru fut l'une de ses premières cibles, causant la solitude sentimentale d'Usagi par la même occasion.

Désormais, ces nombreuses périodes de conflits se trouvent loin derrière eux et il est normal pour les tourtereaux d'aspirer à vivre une romance sans le moindre nuage au-dessus de leur tête. Soudain, les pensées de la blonde cessent suite à une nouvelle question venant de sa meilleure amie.

« Et tu as des nouvelles d'Ami, Rei, Makoto et Minako ?

- Oui et tout se passe bien pour elles. D'ailleurs, cela me fait songer qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis un moment. »

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes discutent de tout et de rien afin de tuer le temps, les portes de la boutique se situant en face s'ouvre avec quelques minutes d'avance. Celui qui s'occupe de libérer l'accès n'est autre qu'un adolescent blond qui semble être âgé de quatorze ans. Il porte un pantalon et un veston bleu clair sur son corps et cet enfant ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire plutôt mauvais sur ses lèvres.

« Allez mesdemoiselles, venez jeter un œil sur nos articles et je vous garantis que vos existences changeront du tout au tout. »

Sûr que cette initiative démoniaque sera couronnée de succès, le garçon s'éloigne des portes pour se glisser derrière son comptoir. Désormais, une fois à son poste, il attend patiemment qu'une première cliente franchit le seuil du magasin.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'Asuka arrive dans la rue commerciale. Le cœur léger et heureux suite à cette bonne action qu'elle a réalisé de si bon matin, la représentante en immobilier s'autorise à flâner quelques minutes en s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant certaines vitrines. Lorsqu'elle passe à hauteur de la nouvelle enseigne, Usagi ne peine pas à la reconnaître de là où elle se trouve.

« Tiens, que fait Asuka ? »

Suite à l'entente de cette interrogation, Naru se tourne vers sa camarade et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« Qui est cette Asuka ?

- C'est l'amie de Mamoru et c'est elle qui doit lui donner une réponse à propos de l'appartement. »

Usagi meurt d'envie de lui demander au sujet de cette nouvelle mais elle ne peut quitter son poste sur un simple coup de tête. Voyant à quel point la blonde peine à rester en place, la fille de la gérante lui propose cette solution.

« Va la voir Usagi, tu en meurs d'envie.

- Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non puisque le magasin n'est pas encore ouvert. »

Suite à cette explication, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux exprime toute sa gratitude avant de quitter son poste. Là, elle traverse la salle principale de la boutique pour se diriger vers la sortie tandis qu'Asuka admire les nombreux articles se trouvant derrière les vitrines du magasin se situant en face. Suite à ce comportement, Naru y va de sa petite constatation.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cette nouvelle boutique va nous causer une perte de clientèle. »

Au moment où Asuka s'apprêtait à entrer dans le magasin, une voix la fait s'arrêter.

« Bonjour. »

L'employée immobilière se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Usagi qui semble plutôt ravie de la croiser dans les parages.

« Usagi, que fais-tu ici ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

- Ben je travaille dans le magasin qui se trouve en face. »

Asuka regarde en direction du fameux local commercial et se rend compte que celui-ci est également une bijouterie.

« Je vois et cela fait longtemps que tu travailles pour cette gérante ?

- Pour tout te dire, je commence aujourd'hui.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle et je compte sur toi pour soutenir Mamoru lorsque vous allez emménager dans votre nouvel appartement.

- Lorsque que nous … »

Usagi n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Tu n'étais pas encore au courant, l'interroge la vendeuse.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te féliciter pour cette magnifique nouvelle. Rassure-moi, tu es heureuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment. »

La blonde sent que des larmes lui montent aux yeux et tente de lutter contre sa nature sensible pour éviter que ces dernières coulent le long de ses joues. Pendant ce temps, Asuka connait l'histoire passionnée que vit celle qui lui fait face et y va de ses petites remarques.

« Je sais que toi et Mamoru formez un couple depuis plusieurs années maintenant et cela doit vous prouver que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Désormais, vous allez pouvoir vivre votre amour comme il se doit et je compte sur toi pour lui offrir un bébé très rapidement. »

Lui dit Asuka en lui donnant un petit coup de coude amical.

« Arrête, nous n'en sommes pas encore là, lui rétorque Usagi en rougissant.

- Je sais mais si cela doit arriver, je veux être la première à le savoir, d'accord ?

- Tu peux me faire confiance Asuka.

- Très bien. »

Soudain, les montres que portent les deux femmes se mettent à sonner au même moment.

« Mince, je vais être en retard à mon travail, s'exclame la petite amie de Mamoru.

- Et moi aussi. »

Très vite, Usagi se penche légèrement en avant pour saluer Asuka.

« A bientôt et merci encore pour cette nouvelle. »

Ensuite, l'employée de bijouterie s'éloigne de l'employée immobilière pour retourner à l'intérieur de la boutique appartenant à la mère de Naru. De son côté, Asuka entre dans la nouvelle enseigne bien décidée à s'offrir un petit cadeau.

Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil de la boutique, la jeune femme remarque l'adolescent qui est posté derrière le comptoir.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Bonjour mademoiselle et je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la boutique Astra.

- Merci. »

Visiblement, ce jeune garçon est très poli et c'est une qualité indispensable pour être vendeur. Néanmoins, Asuka s'étonne de la jeunesse de ce commerçant à moins qu'il ne soit juste qu'un simple stagiaire. N'étant pas là pour perdre du temps avec des questions inutiles, l'amie de Mamoru s'approche d'une première vitrine et remarque que les bijoux présentés à l'intérieur sont à l'effigie du signe du lion.

« Pile ce que je cherchais. »

Entendant cette remarque, l'adolescent contourne le comptoir et s'approche tranquillement de cette cliente potentielle.

« Un article vous plait ? »

Au moment ou Asuka allait répondre non, ses yeux se posent sur une paire de boucles d'oreilles à tête de lion. De suite, elle regarde le prix et est surprise de le voir si peu élevé.

« C'est moi ou le prix indiqué est une erreur ?

- Vous ne rêvez pas mademoiselle et comme vous êtes ma toute première cliente, vous allez pouvoir bénéficier d'un rabais supplémentaire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Et quel sera son pourcentage ?

- Cinquante pour cent. »

La femme n'ose pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Et vous arrivez à faire du chiffre avec de tels prix ? Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Difficile à dire puisque vous êtes ma première cliente. Néanmoins, les autres femmes qui entreront dans cette boutique n'auront pas la même chance que vous et d'ailleurs, si j'étais à votre place, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Il est vrai qu'une telle occasion ne se présentera pas deux fois dans une même vie. »

Pourtant, Asuka s'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion mais pour une fois qu'elle peut se faire plaisir.

« Très bien, je vous achète cette paire.

- Voilà qui est sage. »

Le garçon ouvre la vitrine et glisse ses mains à l'intérieur pour attraper cet article qui séduit tant la jeune femme. Tandis que la transaction s'effectue, la paire se met à briller d'une magnifique couleur rouge mais bien sûr, Asuka ne le remarque pas.

A plusieurs mètres de là, dans la maison Tsukino …

Luna, qui dort toujours sur le lit d'Usagi ouvre brutalement les yeux et se met rapidement debout. Là, la chatte regarde par la fenêtre et concentre ses sens.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

De suite, la chatte s'étire avant de bondir sur la moquette qui recouvre le sol et s'avance hâtivement vers la porte de la chambre laissée entre-ouverte à son attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animal parvient à sortir complètement de la maison puis de la propriété afin d'aller retrouver sa petite protéger. Bien sûr, le félin espère que la blonde qu'elle côtoie depuis de nombreuses années acceptera de l'écouter lorsqu'elles se verront.

Au même moment, Usagi se glisse derrière le comptoir de la boutique appartenant à la mère de Naru et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Désormais, le magasin est ouvert mais au lieu d'être inquiète en ce qui concerne l'entrée d'un éventuel client, la guerrière ne peut éviter ce magnifique sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Vous avez l'appartement, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande son ancienne camarade de classe.

Et tranquillement, Usagi tourne sa tête dans sa direction et ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler nerveusement, attitude qui inquiète grandement celle qui se tient à ses côtés.

« Oui, nous l'avons, dit-elle tout en continuant à s'esclaffer.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi décontractée tout à coup alors que tu étais nerveuse il y a de cela quelques minutes ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, cette journée est l'une des plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie.

- Si tu le dis. »

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes discutent de l'attribution de ce nouvel appartement, les portes de la boutique s'ouvrent sur une silhouette masculine. Rapidement, Naru délaisse Usagi pour se montrer polie, comme lui a enseigné sa propre mère.

« Bonjour Monsieur et je vous souhaite la bienvenue… »

La fille de la gérante ne prend même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase puisqu'elle reconnait très vite le client qui vient tout juste d'entrer.

« Mamoru ? »

Lorsque le petit ami d'Usagi se tient face à Naru, le voilà qu'il se montre chaleureux et charmeur, comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour Naru. Dis-moi, puis-je t'emprunter ta collègue deux minutes s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

- Merci beaucoup. »

De suite, Mamoru tourne son beau visage vers celui de sa fiancée et de suite, lui fait un joli sourire.

« Bonjour Usagi.

- Bonjour Mamoru. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Très bien et toi ? Cette première journée de travail débute correctement ?

- Oui et je me sens davantage courageuse depuis que tu es entré dans ce magasin, dit-elle toute rougissante.

- Je vois. »

Malgré les nombreuses années qui ont coulé depuis la lutte contre Galaxia, Usagi n'a rien perdu de son caractère et ce détail rassure Mamoru. Ce dernier nourrissait des craintes dans un éventuel changement chez sa bien-aimée, provoquant un certain fossé entre ces deux êtres mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malgré son âge, la jeune femme à la coiffure si étrange conserve toujours au plus profond d'elle, une part d'enfant qui ne cesse de séduire l'homme masqué. Néanmoins, Mamoru a des tas de choses à faire aujourd'hui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il décide de ne pas perdre de temps.

« Si je suis venu te voir, c'est pour t'annoncer la réponse concernant l'attribution de l'appartement.

- Je m'en suis doutée et sache que je suis au courant de tout.

- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il surpris.

- Oui. J'ai vu Asuka ce matin et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui demander. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été si curieuse ?

- Bien sûr que non et puis cela te concerne également de toute façon. »

Dit-il en souriant tendrement à son agréable petite amie. Celle-ci, toujours sur son petit nuage en vient même à oublier l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve en ce moment. Lorsque la porte de la boutique s'ouvre pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Usagi sort de sa torpeur et retrouve aussitôt son sérieux.

« Excuse-moi Mamoru mais j'ai un nouveau client.

- Pas de souci. On se retrouve plus tard ?

- Oui puisque nous devons discuter du déménagement maintenant.

- Pas la peine de te tracasser avec ce sujet, je me suis déjà organisé de mon côté.

- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, le garçon se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant d'embrasser celle qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Ensuite, il glisse ses mains dans son pantalon noir et s'éloigne du comptoir afin de se diriger vers la sortie. Tandis que l'étudiant sort du magasin, Naru s'occupe du nouveau client.

Dans la rue, Mamoru commence à s'éloigner de l'entrée de la boutique lorsqu'il entend une voix féminine.

« Mamoru. »

Suite à l'entente de son prénom, le petit ami d'Usagi se retourne et est un peu surpris de ne voir personne face à lui.

« Tiens, est-ce que mon imagination me jouerait des tours ?

- Sachez Prince Endymion que vous venez de me faire beaucoup de peine. »

L'homme baisse son visage à la suite de cette phrase et remarque enfin la chatte noire qu'est Luna.

« Luna ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Désolée de vous déranger votre Altesse mais j'ai bien peur que cette période de paix dans laquelle nous vivons est à nouveau menacée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai senti une énergie maléfique tout à l'heure et depuis, je ne cesse de me poser des questions.

- Mince. Cela arrive pile au moment où Usagi et moi allons connaître le bonheur.

- C'est pour cette raison que je vous présente une nouvelle fois mes excuses votre Altesse.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luna. Par contre, peux-tu me dire où se trouve cette source d'énergie ?

- Non car elle a complètement disparu.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance. »

Conclut Mamoru avant de s'accorder plusieurs secondes afin de réfléchir.

« Très bien. Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier pour être sûr qu'il ne se passe rien d'anormal et si entre temps, tu perçois une nouvelle fois cette aura malsaine, tu ne tergiverses pas, tu préviens Usagi.

- Entendu Prince Endymion. »

Et rapidement, l'humain quitte l'animal afin d'effectuer une première ronde dans le secteur.

Pendant ce temps, dans un parc, Asuka s'assoit sur le bord d'une fontaine pour se détendre quelques secondes. Ouvrant sa serviette et plongeant l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur, la jeune femme en sort très vite un petit sachet en papier bariolé dans lequel se trouve la précieuse paire. Très vite, l'heureuse propriétaire de cette petite fantaisie s'affaire pour les installer ses sur lobes. Bien sûr, Asuka ne se doute pas qu'une femme la surveille parmi les feuillages d'un arbre, se tenant debout sur l'une de ses nombreuses branches.

« Voilà qui est très bien ma chérie. Dans quelques minutes et grâce à ta participation, je vais savoir si tu es l'une de ses maudites Sailor que je recherche. »

Dès que Asuka terminé d'attacher ses boucles à ses oreilles, ces dernières commencent à briller d'une curieuse couleur rouge. Bien sûr, leur propriétaire ne se doute de rien et continue à agir d'une façon totalement décontractée. Glissant le sachet à l'intérieur de sa serviette qu'elle ferme aussitôt, la jeune femme se lève du bord de la fontaine et se gonfle de courage.

« Allez, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend aujourd'hui. »

Au moment où Asuka fait un premier pas, l'être qui se tenait dissimulé sur la branche de l'arbre se matérialise sous ses yeux.

« Mais ? »

L'amie de Mamoru n'a pas le temps de s'étonner davantage que la femme qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle passe immédiatement à l'action.

« Immobilisation ! »

De suite, Asuka sent un trouble se glisser en elle, ce qui l'empêche de bouger totalement dans la même foulée. Devant cette paralysie soudaine, l'employée immobilière souhaite exprimer son étonnement mais même ses lèvres ne parviennent pas à s'ouvrir. De son côté, celle qui est apparue comme par magie poursuit.

« Concentration ! »

Une orbe de couleur rouge sort du torse d'Asuka et rassemble un maximum d'énergie provenant de sa malheureuse victime.

« Révélation ! »

Et voilà qu'à la prononciation de ce troisième mot, la sphère d'aura rougeâtre change d'apparence pour prendre celui du signe astrologique du lion. A cet instant précis, Asuka sombre dans l'inconscience tandis que son corps est maintenu verticalement. Se passant la langue sur ses lèvres, le membre malin savoure cette première victoire mais déchante très vite lorsque le signe astrologique devient entièrement rouge.

« Mince, ma première cible n'est pas une Sailor. Quelle poisse ! »

La femme diabolique commence à marcher vers le symbole dans l'unique but de le détruite de ses propres mains lorsqu'une voix masculine se fait entendre.

« Je t'interdis d'y toucher. »

Calmement, l'étrangère tourne son visage en provenance de la voix et remarque l'homme masqué à ce moment. De suite, elle tombe sous le charme de ce bellâtre revêtu de ce smoking de gentleman si caractéristique.

« Bel homme, dit-elle.

- Merci mais je ne suis pas là pour ça mais pour sauver cette innocente.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre mais j'ai bien peur que tu arrives trop tard.

- Quoi ? »

A plusieurs mètres de là, Luna ressent enfin cette énergie qu'elle avait détectée une heure auparavant.

« Vite, je dois prévenir Usagi. »

Rapidement, la chatte se place devant les portes automatiques qui s'ouvrent sur son passage, lui permettant de faire son entrée dans le magasin. Tandis que le félin avance dans la salle principale de la boutique, Usagi lève son visage pour connaître l'identité de son nouveau client. Lorsqu'elle aperçoit Luna, son instinct lui dit aussitôt qu'une mauvaise nouvelle est sur le point de tomber. Néanmoins, pour éviter d'apprendre cette information qui pourrait perturber cette journée qui débuta magnifiquement, la blonde décide de rester là où elle se trouve. De cette façon, si elle ne bouge pas, Luna ne pourra lui dire qu'un drame est sûrement en train de se produire à quelques mètres de là et ainsi, ce jour restera splendide. Hélas, le destin joue contre Usagi car Naru lui fait une remarque.

« Qu'est-ce que ton chat fait ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Tu peux le faire partir s'il te plait ? Moi, cela ne me dérange pas qu'il reste ici mais si ma mère le voit dans son magasin, j'ai des raisons de craindre le pire.

- Je comprends mais si je dois le ramener chez moi, je risque de m'absenter quelques minutes et pour ma première journée, cela ne fait pas très sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Usagi, si jamais ma mère devait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, je lui dirais que ton chat s'est échappé et que tu es partie le ramener chez toi.

- Entendu. »

Juste après cette conversation, Usagi se glisse hors du comptoir et marche à l'encontre de Luna. Cette dernière, pour être sûre qu'elle pourra discuter avec sa protégée à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, tourne sur ses pattes et marche vers la sortie du magasin. Une fois dehors, la jeune femme et l'animal discutent.

« Luna, je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Navrée de te déranger Usagi mais je crois que Mamoru est en danger.

- Quoi ? Où est-il ?

- Pas très loin d'ici mais il n'est pas seul.

- Comment ça ? »

Usagi regarde le chat droit dans les yeux et vu le regard inquiet que celui-ci affiche sur son minois, la guerrière comprend de suite.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Si Usagi mais il faut espérer que cela soit un cas isolé. Pour le moment, allons retrouver Mamoru et éliminons cette menace.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est ainsi que Luna quitte la devanture de la bijouterie pour retrouver l'homme masqué au parc, suivie de très près par la réincarnation de Serenity.

Asuka repose sur le sol, entièrement inconsciente tandis que l'homme masqué fait toujours face à cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Je me nomme Flamme et je suis l'une des quatre générales au service de la sorcière de feu.

- De la sorcière de feu dis-tu ?

- C'est exact et comme je suis à ses ordres, je me dois d'accomplir ma mission. »

Tranquillement, Flamme lève sa main droite grande ouverte en direction du petit ami d'Usagi.

« Je suis navrée de te le dire ainsi mais c'est ici que ton existence s'achève. »

Et à ce moment précis où cette phrase s'achève, une boule de feu se matérialise contre la paume de la jeune femme.

« Allez, adieu joli garçon. »

Et voilà que la sphère enflammée crache une multitude d'étincelles qui fonce en direction du sauveur. Celui-ci tente de se mettre à l'abri en réalisant plusieurs sauts, aussi bien sur sa droite que sur sa gauche mais l'offensive de son ennemie semble le poursuivre partout où il souhaite se rendre. Pour changer sa technique de défense, Mamoru aimerait beaucoup utiliser ses roses mais contre le feu, il sait très bien que ses armes ne seraient pas d'une grande utilité.

« Je suis mal parti. »

Finit-il par dire tandis que les étincelles enflammées continuent toujours de se lancer à sa poursuite. Désormais tranquille, Flamme pose sa main le long de son corps avant de se tourner vers l'orbe astrologique. Une aura maléfique s'élève autour d'elle et c'est avec un large sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres que Flamme commence à se concentre sur la sphère. Pendant ce temps, Usagi et Luna arrivent sur les lieux et vont très vite se cacher derrière le premier buisson qui se présente en bordure de leur chemin. Dissimulée, la blonde aperçoit son homme en très mauvaise posture et compte bien l'aider mais sans les pouvoirs de la lune, cette tâche risque de s'avérer bien plus compliquée que prévue.

« Mince, si seulement j'avais ma broche sur moi, dit-elle. Je ne me souviens même plus où je l'ai rangé.

- Tu es vraiment tête en l'air Usagi. » Finit par lui répondre Luna.

L'animal s'éloigne de quelques pas avant de bondir dans les airs afin de réaliser une cabriole. De cet acte se matérialise la broche lunaire qui se pose sur le sol en même temps que Luna.

« Allez Usagi, transforme-toi ! »

La petite amie de Mamoru hoche positivement de la tête avant de se saisir du bijou. Ensuite, elle ne perd pas une seule minute pour prononcer la formule qui lancera sa métamorphose.

« Moon eternal, make up ! »

Et tandis que la broche s'ouvre pour libérer tous les pouvoirs réservés à Sailor Moon, Luna quitte sa cachette pour courir dans la direction de Flamme. Lorsqu'elle bondit pour l'agresser, le félin ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un feulement comme pour signaler sa présence. Flamme tourne alors son visage et remarque bien trop tard la menace qui fonce sur elle. C'est alors que Luna se pose sur son épaule gauche et lui attrape l'oreille à l'aide de ses crocs. De suite, la femme diabolique hurle sa douleur avant de se saisir du matou et de le jeter violemment contre le sol. Sous la force de ce coup, Luna se retrouve sonnée et n'a plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se relever.

« Dépêche-toi Sailor Moon. »

Prononce-t-elle faiblement tandis que Flamme porte l'une de ses mains sur son oreille blessé. Lorsqu'elle éloigne ses doigts pour jeter un œil dessus, elle s'aperçoit des nombreuses gouttes de sang qui viennent tout juste de tâcher son gant.

« Maudit animal, je vais te le faire payer ! »

Et au moment où Flamme s'apprêtait à cracher toute sa haine, une voix féminine se fait entendre à son attention.

« Je t'ordonne de ne plus bouger. »

De nature peu obéissante, l'être aux cheveux rouges lève son visage pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui vient de la commander. Courageusement, Sailor Moon se tient face à Flamme en gardant plusieurs mètres de distance avec celle-ci. Brusquement, les yeux de l'agent exerçant sous les ordres de la sorcière de feu s'ouvrent en grand tandis que de l'anxiété s'affiche sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? Une Sailor Zodiac ?

- Une Sailor quoi ? »

Demande Sailor Moon qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Se rendant alors compte de son erreur, Flamme change de comportement et regrette amèrement les mots qu'elle vient tout juste de prononcer. Face à elle, la guerrière de la Lune lui fait un discours marquant son entrée dans l'action.

« Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à cette femme alors qu'elle aide des centaines de gens à vivre pleinement leur rêve ? J'ignore qui tu es mais sache que je ne cautionne pas ce comportement.

- Je me nomme Flamme si tu veux tout savoir.

- Et moi, je suis Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon ? »

Ne serait-ce pas le nom de l'ennemie jurée de sa supérieure hiérarchique ? Et tandis que Flamme réfléchit silencieusement, Sailor Moon continue de parler à voix haute.

« Et au nom de l'amour, de la lune et de la justice, je vais te punir alors, prend bien garde à toi.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir très chère.

- Hein ? »

Rapidement, le membre malin tourne son visage vers l'orbe et se concentre dessus. Aussitôt, le signe du Lion change de couleurs et passe désormais au noir.

« Snake-Leo, montre-toi et élimine-moi cette garce sur le champ !

- A tes ordres maîtresse. »

Sailor Moon tourne alors son visage sur ses deux côtés pour tenter de trouver la personne qui vient de répondre à Flamme lorsque le signe astrologique subit un nouveau changement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orbe n'existe plus puisqu'un serpent vert se tient à sa place. Néanmoins, le reptile est assez différent de ceux qui peuplent cette planète puisqu'il fait deux mètres de haut alors qu'autour de son cou se présente une crinière de poil. Voyant ça, Sailor Moon ne peut s'empêcher de perdre son sérieux et là voilà qui éclate de rire.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette bestiole ? »

Légèrement vexé par ce comportement, l'animal à sang froid s'adresse alors à sa maîtresse.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je passe immédiatement à l'action ?

- Bien sûr que non et lorsque tu auras fini avec elle, termine le travail avec cet homme masqué et ce maudit chat.

- A vos ordres. »

Pendant que Flamme disparait du parc à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, le serpent géant ouvre sa mâchoire, présentant une magnifique rangée de crochets par la même occasion. Bien sûr, face à un tel spectacle, Usagi retrouve son sérieux mais se pose tout de même de nombreuses questions.

« Il va faire quoi là ? »

Dès qu'elle termine d'exprimer son interrogation, voilà que les crochets se détachent de la gencive du reptile pour se précipiter à vive allure sur la guerrière. De peur, Sailor Moon décide de ne pas rester là où elle se trouve et commence à prendre ses jambes à son cou pour se mettre à l'abri. Voyant que son adversaire se déplace, le serpent décide de changer de stratégie et ferme sa bouche. Juste après, il use de sa queue pour essayer d'attraper Usagi et n'hésite pas à allonger son appendice pour réussir correctement cette initiative. D'un air amusé, le sbire de Flamme voit l'extrémité de son membre s'enrouler autour du pied droit de la guerrière, ce qui l'a fait trébucher par la même occasion.

« Je te tiens. »

Dit-il avant de l'attirer vers lui. Dès que Sailor Moon se trouve à une dizaine de centimètres de son corps, Snake-Leo la soulève dans les airs pour la positionner juste au-dessus de son visage. Bien sûr, la blonde ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et ne cesse de gesticuler.

« Lâche-moi. »

N'obéissant qu'à une seule personne, le reptile se fout complètement de cette demande et bascule sa tête en arrière. Là, il ouvre une nouvelle fois sa bouche et Usagi peut voir que sa gorge commence à se déformer.

« Mince, il veut m'avaler. »

Sailor Moon continue de se débattre avec une belle énergie tandis que l'animal commence à la faire descendre vers sa bouche. Alors que tout espoir de libération semble perdu, une rose rouge vient se loger dans la queue du reptile. Sous la douleur, celui-ci envoie Sailor moon contre le tronc d'un arbre tout en cherchant le responsable des yeux. C'est alors que l'homme masqué se tient devant lui, une seconde rose dans sa main droite.

« Jamais je te laisserai lui faire du mal.

- Vous avez vraiment la sale habitude de donner des ordres sur cette planète. »

Se jetant sur Mamoru, le serpent délaisse totalement la guerrière qui tente de se relever malgré la douleur qui lui assaille le dos.

« Sailor Moon. »

Usagi tourne son visage sur sa gauche et remarque Luna qui parvient à se tenir debout sur ses quatre pattes.

« Luna, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Pour l'heure, tu dois aider l'homme masqué en donnant une bonne leçon à ce démon.

- Je veux bien mais je n'ai plus mon bâton de lune puisque Galaxia me l'avait brisé, tu t'en souviens ?

- Le bâton de lune que tu avais obtenu grâce à Chibi Chibi mais tu as toujours l'autre.

- Et tu crois que l'énergie déployée sera assez forte pour le vaincre ?

- Je ne sais pas mais tu dois essayer.

- Entendu. »

Sailor moon délaisse alors Luna pour suivre le démon de son regard. Ensuite, elle glisse l'une de ses mains derrière son dos pour la faire apparaître quelques secondes plus tard, tenant le fameux bâton de lune. Peu de temps après, la voilà en train de réaliser la chorégraphie liée à cette attaque et est surprise de se souvenir du moindre pas. Même si elle refuse de se l'avouer, cette période de sa vie lui avait terriblement manqué même si elle aurait préféré se battre de nouveau bien des années plus tard. Toutefois, comme les forces maléfiques semblent reprendre du service, il est normal que les forces du bien en fassent tout autant.

« Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss ! »

Entendant ces mots, Mamoru regarde du côté de sa bien aimée et se rend compte que celle-ci à les bras levés vers le ciel dont les mains tiennent le bâton de lune. Très vite, il s'éloigne de l'animal par un saut tandis que celui-ci se retourne pour comprendre ce qui se passe. A cet instant, le démon reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet et lorsque les plumes se retirent, la créature a totalement disparu. A sa place se trouve l'orbe astrologique d'Asuka et le noir qui colorisait son signe se volatilise aussitôt. Désormais, l'objet se maintient dans les airs grâce à son propre pouvoir et commence à se diriger lentement vers sa propriétaire.

Lorsque l'orbe se retrouve à proximité d'Asuka toujours inconsciente, l'objet fusionne avec son corps, lui faisant retrouver des couleurs par la même occasion. Dès qu'un gémissement se fait entendre de l'employée immobilière, Usagi et Mamoru savent qu'elle est hors de danger.

« Nous avons réussi Sailor Moon.

- Oui. »

La blonde baisse son visage pour dissimuler cette peine qui vient d'apparaitre au plus profond de son cœur. Son petit ami le remarque et n'hésite pas à lui relever le minois du bout de ses doigts.

« Qu'as-tu ? » Demande-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se confesse.

« C'est terminé. Plus jamais nous ne serons heureux.

- Quoi ?

- Oui et tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis ça. A chaque fois qu'une guerre se profilait à l'horizon, on vivait de douloureuses épreuves et je me souviens encore très bien de ce qui t'es arrivé lorsque Galaxia a débarqué dans notre ville. »

Voilà ce qui lui fait peur par-dessus tout : perdre une nouvelle fois Mamoru. Ce dernier le comprend facilement et ne sait quoi répondre pour rassurer l'élue de son cœur. Pour lui offrir un sentiment de sécurité, l'homme masqué se contente de la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'attirer tout contre lui. A ce moment, la jolie guerrière se montre plus calme et pose son visage sur le torse de celui qu'elle aime par-dessus tout.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demande-t-elle.

- Protéger cette ville et connaître les plans de nos adversaires.

- Très bien. Adieu petite vie tranquille. »

Et suite à ces mots, Usagi ne retient pas sa tristesse en pleurant dans les bras de son fiance.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne qui s'est ouverte en ville, un sceptre sans le moindre ornement décoratif se matérialise au centre de la pièce. Là, Flamme se montre à son tour et pose un genou sur le sol tandis qu'une boule de cristal fait son apparition au sommet de la baguette.

« Je suis navrée, j'ai échoué dans ma mission, explique le sbire, honteuse.

- Je suis étonnée d'apprendre cette nouvelle, lui répond une voix sortant de la sphère minérale. Que s'est-il passé pour que cette tentative se solde par un échec ?

- Une guerrière et un mystérieux homme masqué sont intervenus.

- Une guerrière dis-tu ?

- Oui mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une guerrière du Zodiaque. »

Le silence s'impose alors dans la pièce lorsque la voix féminine provenant de la sphère de cristal se manifeste une seconde fois.

« Si ce n'est pas une guerrière du Zodiaque, qui est-elle dans ce cas ?

- Elle se nomme Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon ? »

Et aussitôt, une énergie malsaine et bien plus puissante que celle de Flamme s'élève tout autour de la baguette. Sentent bien la colère de sa supérieure, Flamme souhaite par l'aider par-dessus tout et ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« Si je dois recevoir l'ordre de l'éliminer, n'hésitez surtout pas, je suis là pour ça.

- C'est vraiment honorable de ta part Flamme mais je sais déjà que ta puissance ne pourra rien contre elle. Par contre, d'autres guerrières étaient avec elle ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas. »

Et rapidement, l'aura maléfique disparait.

« Tant qu'elle est seule, tu as toutes tes chances pour l'éliminer. Néanmoins, je souhaite que tes partenaires t'aident dans cette mission.

- Je peux le comprendre mais je suis sûre que je peux y parvenir seule ?

- Désolé mais je préfère prendre toutes mes précautions.

- Très bien et en ce qui concerne la mission initiale ?

- Elle doit se poursuivre en priorité. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que la mystérieuse voix disparaît tandis que Flamme quitte sa position agenouillée pour se mettre debout. A ce moment, trois silhouettes font leur apparition et restent dissimulées dans un coin ombragé de la petite pièce.

« Donc, une première guerrière vient de faire son apparition, fait une première voix féminine.

- Oui mais elle ne fait pas partie de la caste qui nous intéresse, lui répond Flamme.

- Ce n'est pas grave du moment que nous pouvons nous amuser avec cette fille. Etant une guerrière, je suis convaincue qu'elle saura se montrer résistante, rétorque une seconde voix.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous divertir les filles mais pour remplir une mission.

- Nous le savons mais rien ne nous empêche de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. » Termine une troisième voix.

Voyant qu'elle ne peut raisonner ses collègues, Flamme décide de jeter l'éponge en se dématérialisant.

Plus loin, dans la maison des Tsukino…

La porte d'entrée se referme après le passage de Luna et d'Usagi qui a retrouvé son apparence civile. Terrassée par cette nouvelle menace qui semble pointer le bout de son nez, la guerrière ne se sent pas vraiment le courage de recommencer à se battre comme avant. Du coup, la voilà qui pose son dos contre la porte et ne cesse de se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs. Tout à coup, sa mère arrive dans le couloir et s'immobilise à plusieurs centimètres de sa fille, se doutant bien que quelque chose ne va pas chez elle.

« Tu t'es fait renvoyée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non maman. Ma première journée s'est plutôt bien passée et la mère de Naru m'attend demain matin.

- Mais c'est une magnifique nouvelle ma chérie.

- Si l'on veut. »

Toujours aussi triste, Usagi quitte la porte pour retirer ses chaussures avant d'enfiler des pantoufles à ses pieds. Ensuite, elle monte la marche de l'entrée et se dirige vers l'escalier afin de retrouver sa chambre. Toutefois, sa mère souhaite savoir ce qui se passe.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu es aussi triste ?

- Non.

- Un problème avec Mamoru ? »

Cette fois, la blonde tourne son visage vers celui de sa mère et hausse le ton, se foutant complètement des conséquences qui peuvent découler de ce genre de comportement.

« Fous-moi la paix, merde ! »

Choquée par la dureté de cette phrase, la mère d'Usagi en reste bouche bée. Totalement désemparée, la jeune femme se presse de monter les marches de l'escalier pour se rendre dans sa chambre et s'isoler. Bien sûr, Luna la suit alors que le père de sa protégée arrive dans le couloir à son tour. Là, voyant sa femme immobile, l'homme se pose des questions.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est Usagi qui vient de te crier dessus ?

- Si mais je vais te demander de la laisser tranquille.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Elle vient de te manquer de respect et tu voudrais que je laisse passer ça ? Tant que cette gamine vivra sous mon toit, elle se comportera comme je lui dirais de faire, un point c'est tout. »

Alors que l'homme gravit la première marche de l'unique escalier de sa maison, une main lui attrape le bras gauche. Intrigué, le père d'Usagi tourne son visage et regarde sa femme.

« S'il te plait, n'y va pas.

- Mais ?

- Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave dans sa journée et il vaudrait mieux lui laisser du temps. Lorsqu'elle ira mieux, je sais qu'elle viendra me voir pour me présenter ses excuses.

- Tu crois ? »

Et calmement, l'épouse hoche positivement de la tête pour fournir une réponse à son cher et tendre. Convaincu, ce dernier descend de la marche et libère son bras avant de disparaître du couloir au profit du salon. Au pied de l'escalier, la mère d'Usagi ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le sommet tout en se faisant du mouron pour sa grande fille.

Allongée sur son lit au cœur de sa chambre, la guerrière ne peut s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle était si heureuse ce matin lorsqu'elle a apprit la bonne nouvelle concernant l'attribution de cet appartement mais désormais, la voilà complètement détruite. Voyant sa détresse, Luna bondit sur son lit et s'approche d'elle.

« Usagi, calme-toi s'il te plait.

- Comment veux-tu que je parvienne à me maîtriser Luna. Ma vie était enfin tranquille et j'allais pouvoir vivre heureuse auprès de Mamoru lorsque … »

Usagi ne peut terminer sa phrase puisse sa tristesse gagne en intensité, provoquant un nouveau flot de larmes. Se sentant impuissante, la chatte noire préfère la laisser évacuer ce mal-être en se réfugiant dans ses pensées. Si jamais Flamme agit sous les ordres de la sorcière de feu avec d'autres agents maléfiques, elle n'aura guère le choix. Toutefois, chacune des guerrières fait sa propre vie dorénavant et la plus difficile à contacter sera Minako puisque cette dernière est enfin devenue une grande chanteuse. Avec cette question qui tourne sans cesse dans son esprit, l'animal reste songeur pour le restant de la soirée.

A des centaines de mètres de là …

La porte d'entrée de la chambre d'Ami s'ouvre sur cette dernière. Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et courts ferme l'issue après son passage. Un gilet sur le corps, l'étudiante traverse la petite salle pour s'arrêter devant son bureau. Là, elle pose le livre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et voilà qu'un joli sourire presque timide se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis contente. Maman est enfin de retour et elle m'a promis de ne plus jamais quitter le pays. Je serais tellement heureuse de la présenter à mes amies. »

Et c'est avec cette pensée en tête que la jeune femme s'autorise à rêver. D'ailleurs, c'est l'un de ses traits de caractères mais pour la première fois depuis la naissance de son amitié avec les filles, Ami va pouvoir leur présenter celle qui l'a mise au monde. Néanmoins, elle souhaite de tout cœur que tout se passe bien. Soudain, la sonnette de l'entrée retentie dans tout l'appartement. Rapidement, la jeune femme studieuse quitte son bureau puis sa chambre afin d'aller ouvrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà devant la porte d'entrée. Rapidement, elle l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec une femme habillée d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise bleue sur lequel repose une veste immaculée. Présentant une coiffure quasi-identique à celle d'Ami, cette visiteuse s'autorise à lui adresser ces quelques mots.

« Bonjour Ami. »

Suite à l'entente de cette voix, l'amie d'Usagi commence à trembler tandis que des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

« Maman ? »

Ignorant de quelle façon elle doit agir vis-à-vis de cette femme qu'elle voyait très peu, la mère s'autorise à s'approcher de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Entourée de cette chaleur familiale qui lui manquait tant, Ami oublie complètement où elle se trouve et n'hésite pas à libérer cette eau qui parlait. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes entrent à l'intérieur de la résidence pour prendre le temps de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.

Pendant ce temps, Usagi vient d'arrêter de pleurer à son tour. Désormais, la voilà assise sur le bord de son lit tout en maintenant un cousin contre son ventre. Le menton posé dessus, la jeune femme se met à réfléchir. Assise sur le sol, Luna qui se contente de la regarder.

« A quoi penses-tu Usagi ?

- Je suis en train de me demander si je dois contacter les filles ou si je dois attendre encore un peu.

- Patienter pour ?

- Pour vérifier si Flamme agit en solitaire ou si elle peut compter sur l'aide d'autres personnes.

- A mon avis, sachant qu'elle est sous les ordres de la sorcière de feu, je doute qu'elle soit seule. »

Lorsque la chatte prononce le terme de sorcière de feu, là voilà qui laisse un air songeur sur son visage. Usagi le remarque très rapidement et cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« Luna ?

- Un instant Usagi. »

L'animal s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour chercher où elle avait déjà entendu cette appellation auparavant mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

« Non, rien à faire.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ? L'interroge sa protégée.

- C'est simple Usagi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai déjà entendu parler de la sorcière de feu bien avant de faire la connaissance de Flamme. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à bien me rappeler.

- Cela te reviendra peut-être dans les jours prochains ?

- Je l'espère, surtout si c'est un élément important. »

Usagi change de sujet de conversation pour se concentrer sur son intention de contacter les autres filles qui composent son groupe de guerrières. En discutant avec la chatte, cette dernière prend l'initiative de joindre Minako qui doit être en Corée à l'heure qu'il est. Assise désormais sur l'édredon qui recouvre le lit de la blonde, le félin ouvre le communicateur de sa protégée et enfonce un bouton.

« Minako, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

A cet instant, le symbole de Venus s'affiche sur le petit écran se trouvant au centre du gadget.

« Je t'entends Luna, comment vas-tu ?

- Pour ma part, je vais plutôt bien et toi ?

- Ici, c'est de la folie. Je n'arrête pas d'enchaîner entre les interviews, les passages télés, les séances d'autographes et mes représentations sur scènes. C'est vraiment l'éclate totale et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse. »

Silencieuse, Usagi se rend compte que l'autre blonde de son équipe vit pleinement son rêve qui est devenu réalité.

« Je suis ravie de l'apprendre Minako mais si je te contacte, c'est parce que nous avons un problème ici.

- Lequel ?

- Tout porte à croire qu'une nouvelle menace pèse sur notre monde. »

Suite à cette révélation, un lourd silence s'impose des deux côtés du communicateur. Toutefois, ce calme soudain disparait lorsque la voix de Minako résonne dans l'émetteur.

« Les autres filles sont au courant ?

- Nous le ferons lorsque cette conversation sera terminée. Du fait que tu te trouves loin en ce moment, j'ai pensé qu'il était normal que je te contact en première.

- Et tu as bien fait. Je vais devoir discuter avec mon agent et lorsque le problème sera réglé, je tâcherai de vous rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- Merci beaucoup Minako et désolé pour tout ça.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Luna, crois-moi. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que la conversation entre Minako et la protectrice d'Usagi s'achève. Calmement, la chatte ferme le communicateur et se tourne vers la blonde qui est toujours assise à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« On ne tente pas de joindre Ami et les autres ?

- Nous le ferons demain. Pour le moment, je te conseille de faire le vide en toi et de te reposer un peu.

- C'est gentil Luna mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Présenter mes excuses à ma mère. »

Bien décidé à se réconcilier avec celle qui a cherché à connaître son mal-être, la jeune femme à l'étrange coiffure se lève de son lit et se dirige vers l'unique porte de sortie de la pièce. Peu de temps après, Luna se retrouve seule. Inquiète par les évènements qui ont troublé cette journée qui avait si bien commencé, la chatte regarde par la fenêtre et ne parvient pas à chasser les idées négatives qui se bousculent dans son petit crâne.


	2. Chapter 2

Perle.

Arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne…

La boule de cristal qui se trouve sur le sceptre s'illumine d'une couleur sombre. De l'aura maléfique s'élève autour de la baguette lorsqu'une jeune femme dans une tenue bleue se matérialise juste devant. Rapidement, cette dernière pose un genou sur le sol et baisse son visage en signe de soumission. Là, une voix résonne en provenance de la sphère minérale.

« Bonjour Perle.

- Bonjour Sorcière de feu, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?

- Tout d'abord, sache que j'ai opté pour tes compétences afin de partir à la recherche d'une Sailor Zodiac. Comme Flamme a échoué, il me semblait normal que je t'accorde également carte blanche pour ta première mission.

- Et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

- Je l'espère bien. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir de quelle façon comptes-tu t'y prendre.

- Entendu. Contrairement à Flamme qui laissait sa victime faire son choix, ce sont mes bijoux qui agiront de la sorte.

- Comment ça ?

- Au moment même où une cliente potentielle passera devant l'une de nos vitrines, mes créations seront à même capable de calculer avec précisions l'énergie qui se dégagera de ces dernières. Lorsque l'une de ces clientes aura été choisie par mes bijoux, je pourrais passer à la suite des opérations.

- Très bien, c'est un plan qui me semble audacieux.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Et à la fin de ces mots, la voix en provenance de la boule de cristal cesse de se manifester tandis que l'aura qui recouvrait la baguette disparaît par la même occasion. Désormais seule, Perle se met debout et passe ses mains derrière son cou. Elle détache son collier et le porte sous ses yeux afin de le regarder.

« Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas. »

Et lorsqu'un sourire triomphant se dessine sur les lèvres de la guerrière, le bijou disparait de ses mains comme par magie.

Appartement des Mizuno…

Ami s'est levée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et se tient actuellement sur l'une des chaises se trouvant autour de l'unique table de la cuisine. Une tasse de café encore fumante entre les mains, la jeune femme songe à ce qui s'est passé la veille, au soir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa mère serait revenue à la maison afin d'exercer dans leur pays de naissance. Désormais, Ami va pouvoir vivre une véritable vie de famille même si son père est toujours absent. Cette jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, appelée un jour à devenir un grand médecin, ne peut lui faire le moindre reproche.

Maintenant qu'elle est devenue adulte elle aussi, Ami est à même de pouvoir mieux comprendre les choses dorénavant. Si ces deux parents se sont autorisés à vivre loin d'elle, c'était surtout pour vivre leur passion à son maximum, tout en veillant à offrir un minimum de confort à leur progéniture. Malgré leur absence, Ami n'a manqué de rien et elle l'admet bien volontiers. Désormais, c'est elle qui fait tout pour devenir médecin et tout en étant pensive, ses mains se trouvent près d'une pile de bouquins. Même si le calendrier est marqué au samedi, la meilleure amie d'Usagi a bien l'attention d'étudier aujourd'hui pour être sûre de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Tout en buvant le contenu de sa tasse sans trop se presser, Ami entend la sonnette de l'entrée retentir dans toute l'habitation. D'habitude, c'est elle qui allait ouvrir lorsqu'une personne lui rendait une visite mais là, la femme aux cheveux bleus est heureuse de voir la silhouette de sa mère se déplacer dans le couloir.

« Laisse Ami, je vais aller ouvrir.

- Entendu maman. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la fille de la locatrice de ces murs est occupée à laver sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine, plusieurs pas se font entendre dans le corridor. Peu après, la mère d'Ami fait son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine tandis qu'une femme de l'âge de l'étudiante se tient à ses côtés. Cette dernière a les cheveux noirs et coiffés en bataille tandis que ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique. Dans ses mains, un cartable noir.

« Ami, tu as de la visite visiblement. »

L'élève brillante pose la tasse sur l'égouttoir et ferme le robinet en tournant ses boutons. Ensuite, elle attrape le chiffon qui reposait sur un meuble à proximité et s'essuie les mains. Une fois que sa peau est sèche, la jeune femme pose le morceau de tissu et s'approche de sa camarade. De suite, des sourires radieux s'affichent sur leur visage.

« Bonjour Haru.

- Bonjour Ami, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ?

- Du tout. J'imagine que tu es venue me chercher comme convenu ?

- C'est exact.

- Te chercher ? S'étonne la mère d'Ami.

- Oui maman. »

Et à cet instant, Ami oublie les bonnes manières.

« Excusez-moi toutes les deux, j'ai oublié de vous présenter. Haru, voici ma mère. »

Rapidement, la nouvelle amie de l'étudiante studieuse se tourne vers la propriétaire des lieux et se penche légèrement en avant.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance Madame. »

Et Ami poursuit.

« Maman, permets-moi de te présenter ma camarade de classe : Haru.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous connaître. »

Tout en se relevant, la maman d'Ami se souvient que sa fille lui avait parlé d'une certaine Usagi, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. D'ailleurs, elle n'hésite pas à lui en faire part.

« Dis-moi Ami ?

- Oui maman ?

- Quand vas-tu enfin me présenter cette chère Usagi ? Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, j'estime qu'il serait normal que je fasse sa connaissance, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- Sauf si vous êtes toutes les deux en froid ?

- Non maman. On est toujours en contact Usagi et moi même si …

- Même si quoi ?

- Même si nous avons prit des chemins différents. »

Finit par dire Ami, de la tristesse dans la voix. Songeant alors à ces délicieux et nombreux moments passés en compagnie d'Usagi, l'ancienne guerrière aux pouvoirs aquatiques ne peut s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Sa mine joyeuse disparait peu à peu au profit d'une seconde beaucoup plus inquiétante lorsque la voix de sa mère se fait entendre à son attention.

« Ami, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Se sortant de ses songes, l'étudiante redresse la tête et sourit.

« Oui maman. »

Délaissant cette dernière pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle camarade, Ami poursuit afin de donner le change.

« On y va ?

- Mais je t'attends figures-toi ! »

Ne voulant pas la faire attendre davantage, Ami retourne auprès de la table de la cuisine pour attraper ses livres. Une fois prête, elle quitte la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, saisissant l'un des bras de la seconde jeune femme au passage. Peu de temps après, sa maman se retrouve seule dans l'appartement.

« Désolée ma chérie mais je vais devoir provoquer les choses. »

Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers un petit meuble se trouvant près de l'entrée. Sur celui-ci repose un téléphone fixe et un vase dans lequel repose un magnifique bouquet de marguerites. Très vite, le médecin ouvre le premier tiroir du meuble et en sort un petit répertoire qu'elle feuillète aussitôt. Une fois que ses doigts s'arrêtent sur l'onglet portant la lettre « U », madame Mizuno regarde les prénoms des personnes inscrites et trouve rapidement celui d'Usagi Tsukino. Dès qu'elle pose le petit livret sur le meuble, la mère d'Ami attrape le combiné du téléphone et compose très vite le numéro.

Hélas pour cette dernière, Usagi n'est pas chez elle en ce moment mais chez son petit ami, Mamoru. Les deux amoureux se tiennent sur le seuil d'entrée, trop occupés à s'embrasser. Lorsque l'homme se retire de sa bien-aimée, une question lui traverse l'esprit. Voulant connaître la réponse, il ne se prive pas pour en discuter avec la blonde qui lui fait face.

« Dis-moi Usagi, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici alors que je suis occupé avec le déménagement ?

- Je suis venue te donner un petit coup de mains.

- Vraiment ? »

Dit-il, surprit. Devant cette réaction, Usagi recule de plusieurs pas avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« Oui et je ne vois pas où est le problème ? »

Voyant qu'elle est à deux doigts d'être vexée, Mamoru se montre très vite désolé.

« Excuse-moi Usagi mais il m'avait semblé t'avoir dit de ne pas t'en occuper.

- Quand ça ?

- Ben, en début de semaine. Je me suis même permis de passer un coup de fils chez toi.

- Vraiment ? »

Usagi ne se souvient pas d'avoir reçu le moindre appel de son soupirant mais souhaite en savoir davantage pour éclaircir ce mystère.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a répondu ?

- Ton frère.

- Ha… je vois. »

La blonde comprend alors que son frangin s'est encore joué d'elle, ce qui a le don de la mettre en rogne. Tournant le dos à Mamoru qu'elle oublie aussitôt, Usagi commence à rager toute seule.

« Je te jure que si je l'attrape celui-là, surtout que je l'imagine bien en train de ricaner de sa blague une fois dans sa chambre. Espèce de sale gosse, si jamais je parviens à te mettre la main dessus. »

Et tandis qu'elle prononce ces mots à haute voix, de la tension commence à se faire sentir dans l'air se situant tout autour d'elle. La voyant ainsi, Mamoru s'inquiète davantage au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent et se demande même s'il doit l'interrompre. Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix.

« Usagi ? »

La blonde n'entend pas sa voix et continue à parler toute seule.

« Usagi ! »

Cette fois, la fille Tsukino sort de ses réflexions et tourne son joli visage en direction de celui de son petit ami.

« Oui Mamoru, tu me disais ?

- Rien de bien important. Pour ton frère, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te venges sur lui car dans quelques jours … »

Et là, Usagi songe à ce qui va se passer dans sa vie dans les jours qui vont suivre. Dans très peu de temps, elle devra faire ses adieux à cette maison qui l'a vu grandir pour venir s'installer dans ce magnifique appartement qu'ils se sont choisis, elle et Mamoru. Désormais, l'adolescence et ses insouciances laissent tout doucement la place à une vie d'adulte, réclamant du sérieux et des responsabilités. Au lieu de l'effrayer, cette nouvelle aventure rassure la jeune femme car de cette façon, le destin lui prouve qu'elle était bien destinée à l'homme qui se tient en face d'elle. Néanmoins, même en ayant cette douce pensée en tête, la jeune femme reste consciente et revient sur le sujet de conversation.

« Donc, mon aide n'est pas indispensable ?

- Non. J'ai la chance d'avoir des amis qui savent répondre présents lorsque j'ai besoin d'eux.

- Tant mieux alors et je compte sur toi pour me les présenter une fois que nous aurons emménagé dans notre nid d'amour.

- Aucun souci et puis de toute façon, tu feras bien leur connaissance le jour de notre mariage. »

Le mariage. Usagi lève alors sa main droite et regarde la jolie bague de fiançailles qui repose sur son annulaire. Mamoru, l'homme qu'elle aime tant commence déjà à parler de cette union qui reste sacrée aux yeux de nombreuses personnes. Une fois qu'ils auront prêté serment devant Dieu, ils pourront mettre en route le second grand bouleversement de leur vie respective : Chibi-Usagi. A ce moment, la fille à la coiffure étrange se met à rougir et baisse son visage pour dissimuler ce trouble. Voyant son comportement, Mamoru souhaite savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tout va bien Usagi ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ha bon ? Je n'ai rien dit qui t'a blessé au moins ?

- Non. C'est juste que je suis en train de m'imaginer avec toi à l'église et forcément, mon cœur s'emballe.

- Je vois. »

Tranquillement, l'homme s'approche de sa petite amie et la prend dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, je suis dans le même état que toi.

- Vraiment ? »

Demande Usagi tout en levant son visage afin de regarder son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Dans un sourire des plus rassurants, celui-ci poursuit.

« Oui. Je sais que je ne suis pas très expressif concernant mes sentiments mais je sais que c'est toi que je veux à mes côtés. »

Suite à cette déclaration, Usagi ne sait quoi dire puisqu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ces mots. Tout en restant dans ses bras, la jeune femme reçoit toute l'affection dont elle a besoin mais surtout, un tendre et long baiser de la part de son soupirant.

Ami et Haru sont sur le chemin qui doit les conduire à leur lieu d'études.

« Tu devais être très contente de revoir ta mère, je me trompe ? Lui demande son amie.

- Non. Nous allons enfin pouvoir former une véritable famille et envisager cette possibilité remplit mon cœur de joie. Lorsque j'aurais un problème désormais, je saurais à qui m'adresser. »

La guerrière aux pouvoirs aquatiques est vraiment heureuse à l'heure actuelle car tout semble lui réussir : Une scolarité qui se passe toujours aussi bien, une mère aimante qui l'attendra à la maison et une nouvelle amie avec qui elle s'entend parfaitement. Toutefois, d'autres camarades lui manquent et c'est avec cette pensée que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avance.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'exclame Haru.

Les deux filles s'arrêtent de marcher et Ami tourne son visage vers celle qui se tient à ses côtés. Cette dernière avance sur plusieurs centimètres avant de s'accroupir. Là, elle ramasse quelque chose et l'élève à hauteur de ses yeux pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

« Un bracelet ? »

Effectivement. L'objet que vient de trouver Haru n'est autre qu'un bracelet en argent dont l'un des maillons est un petit crabe.

« Il est magnifique. » Finit-elle par dire.

A plusieurs mètres des jeunes femmes, Perle se maintient dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs maléfiques. Veillant sur le bon déroulement de sa mission, la partenaire de Flamme ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle voit Haru glisser le bracelet dans l'une des poches de sa longue jupe bleue.

« Et voilà. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre maintenant et j'ai hâte. »

Tout en battant des paupières, Perle disparait du ciel tandis qu'Ami lève son visage dans sa direction. Comme l'être malin s'est totalement volatilisé, l'étudiante se dit que son esprit vient de lui jouer un tour et retourne à ses occupations.

« On continue notre chemin ? Dit-elle à Haru.

- Bien sûr. »

Et tandis que les deux copines reprennent leur route, Usagi arrive à l'autre bout de la rue, l'esprit perdu dans ses rêveries. Alors qu'elle s'imagine au bras de son cher et tendre devant l'autel de l'église, la femme à la chevelure dorée ne prête pas attention aux personnes qui viennent dans le sens inverse. Tout à coup, elle heurte l'un de ces individus et bien sûr, chacun tombe sur le sol goudronnée de la rue. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Usagi ne se remet pas en cause et s'emporte aussitôt.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marcher ?

- Usagi ? »

L'appelée se calme et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte que la personne qui se tient à quelques centimètres n'est autre que …

« Ami ? »

Les yeux larmoyant, Usagi n'ose y croire. Ami est également bouleversée par cette rencontre et c'est dans un état d'émotion avancé que les deux femmes se relèvent. L'une en face de l'autre, les deux partenaires de longues dates s'observent sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'est alors que la voix d'Haru se manifeste à l'attention d'Ami.

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Ecoutant son amie qui vient de lui poser cette question, la studieuse tourne alors son visage dans sa direction et daigne lui répondre.

« Haru, je te présente ma meilleure amie : Usagi.

- C'est elle dont ta mère parlait lorsque je suis venue te chercher chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Ta mère est revenue ? » L'interroge Usagi.

Ami délaisse alors sa compagne de classe pour s'adresser à la blonde.

« Oui, depuis hier soir. D'ailleurs, elle est très impatiente de faire ta connaissance.

- Vraiment ?

- Et comment. »

Se mêle Haru. A ce moment, Ami se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas terminé avec les présentations et s'apprête à le faire lorsque de la tristesse fait son apparition sur le visage de la protégée de Luna.

« Usagi, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'héritière du Millénium aimerait lui répondre par la négation mais si jamais elles redeviennent aussi proches comme par le passé, Ami devra prendre part à cette nouvelle bataille qui vient tout juste de commencer. Avec de la malchance, elle devra dire adieu à ses rêves de devenir un grand médecin et Usagi sait au plus profond de son cœur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. C'est alors qu'elle décide de mentir en faisant apparaître de la sérénité sur son visage.

« Oui Ami, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que tu me semblais très inquiète.

- Mais non Ami, que vas-tu imaginer là. »

Et c'est en rigolant à gorge déployée qu'Usagi tente de convaincre Ami sur cette imagination qui lui joue toujours des tours. Soudain …

« Usagi ? »

La petite amie de Mamoru se retourne alors et voit Luna assise sur la rue.

« Luna, que fais-tu ici ?

- Un chat qui parle ? »

Usagi se souvient qu'Ami n'était pas seule et c'est légèrement inquiète qu'elle fait face à la jeune femme. De suite, elle doit trouver un mensonge pour endormir sa vigilance.

« Heu… »

Et c'est là qu'Ami vient à son secours.

« Les chats doués de la parole n'existent pas Haru.

- Pourtant, je l'ai bien entendu appelé ton amie par son prénom ?

- Non puisqu'en réalité, c'est Usagi que tu viens d'entendre puisqu'elle est ventriloque à ses heures perdues.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et elle peut te faire une démonstration si tu le souhaites ? »

Comprenant le stratagème qu'est en train de mettre en place Ami, Usagi attrape très vite Luna qu'elle élève devant son visage. Là, le visage caché derrière le corps noire et svelte de l'animal, la blonde commence à parler en prenant un timbre de voix nettement plus grave.

« Bonjour, je suis Luna et je suis un chat qui parle. »

Bien sûr, Luna est très gênée par ce numéro maladroit de ventriloque et sent une grosse goutte de sueur lui couler sur la tempe gauche. Convaincue, Haru cesse de se montrer curieuse tandis qu'Ami est très heureuse de revoir l'animal. Le futur médecin est en plein bonheur, uniquement grâce au fait de les avoir retrouvé toutes les deux. Toutefois, la présence d'Haru commence à se faire de trop mais hélas, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne peut s'en débarrasser ainsi…

« Je suis sûr que vous étiez parties pour étudier, je me trompe ? Demande Usagi.

- Non. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Lui propose Ami.

- Je voudrais bien mais j'aurais trop peur de me croire au lycée si jamais je vois vos bouquins.

- A ce point ? Se mêle Haru.

- Oui, lui répond la blonde.

- En réalité, Usagi avait l'école en horreur, tu t'en souviens ? Rajoute l'élève modèle.

- Et comment que je m'en souviens mais maintenant, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Ami constate que son amie aux cheveux blonds vit cette vie d'adulte comme une véritable libération.

« Mais même si Haru et moi devons étudier, rien ne t'empêche de rester avec nous. »

Insiste-t-elle. Face à sa détermination, Usagi capitule très facilement.

« D'accord, je vous suis.

- Super, s'enthousiaste la réincarnation de Sailor Mercury.

- Et vous allez à quel endroit pour étudier ?

- C'est une surprise. »

Ami attrape alors l'un des poignets de la petite amie de Mamoru et l'entraîne avec elle. Haru les suit sans rien dire et c'est ensemble que les trois jeunes femmes se dirigent vers un endroit qu'Usagi connait très bien. Bien sûr, Luna est de la partie puisqu'elle est maintenue contre le torse de sa protégée par le bras de cette dernière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio arrive devant un commerce qui provoque beaucoup de souvenirs à sa simple vue. Usagi se souvient avec beaucoup d'émotion qu'elle et ses amies guerrières passaient souvent leurs après-midis à cet endroit.

« C'est le bar où travaille Unazuki.

- Oui et elle y exerce toujours.

- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, Ami se contente de répondre positivement de la tête.

« D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit qu'elle sera très heureuse de te revoir.

- Je l'imagine facilement. » Répond Usagi en imaginant la tête que fera la serveuse lorsqu'elle la verra.

Haru est la première à se diriger vers l'escalier qui mène à la salle du bâtiment. Ami la suit très vite et bien sûr, Usagi ferme la marche tandis que Luna s'impatiente. Comment pourrait-elle faire pour prévenir sa protégée alors qu'elle avait croisé son chemin uniquement pour cette raison ? C'est à cet instant qu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit.

« Excuse-moi Usagi mais je sais que tu me pardonneras. »

Ni une ni deux, Luna plante ses crocs dans le bras d'Usagi qui la lâche aussitôt en hurlant de douleur. Suite à ce cri, Haru et Ami s'arrêtent et se retournent pour savoir ce qui se passe. Là, les deux étudiantes observent la blonde qui se frotte le bras tout en pleurant de colère.

« Luna, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as mordu ? »

Le félin ne peut répondre puisque l'innocente est toujours dans les parages. Comprenant que le familier a sans doute des choses importantes à dire à sa protégée, Ami entraîne Haru à l'intérieur de la salle. Désormais, Usagi se retrouve seule avec Luna.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai ressenti une énergie maléfique.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. »

Usagi sait désormais que cette journée ne sera pas de tout repos.

« Que fait-on alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais j'imagine que tu vas vouloir rester un peu avec Ami, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas. »

Luna saute dans les airs et réalise une pirouette dont elle a le secret. De cette prouesse se matérialise le prisme de Mercure qui tombe aussitôt sur le sol. De son côté, la chatte se pose sur ses quatre pattes et donne des indications à celle qui se tient à plusieurs centimètres d'elle.

« Prend ce prisme avec toi et si tu devais croiser Flamme en cours de journée tout en étant en compagnie d'Ami, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Usagi s'accroupit et ramasse l'objet avant de se relever.

« Et toi Luna, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je dois faire des recherches sur notre nouvel ennemi.

- Alors que nous avons si peu d'indices ? »

Luna sait qu'elle ne trouvera rien mais si l'animal souhaite faire des recherches, c'est pour savoir d'où lui vient cette impression d'avoir entendu l'appellation « sorcière de feu ». Bien sûr, la chatte ne préfère rien dire à la jeune femme chez qui elle vit pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

« Allez Usagi, à plus tard et fais bien attention.

- Toi aussi Luna. »

Et c'est à cet endroit que les deux êtres se séparent sous l'œil préoccupé d'Ami qui les observait derrière l'une des vitres de la salle.

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne du centre-ville, le sbire de la sorcière de feu est de retour devant la boule de cristal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser un genou sur le sol, la fille à la tenue bleutée sent une présence dans son dos.

« Flamme ? »

Celle-ci se montre dans son vacarme de flammes et n'hésite pas un seul instant pour s'adresser à sa partenaire.

« Inutile de déranger la sorcière pour faire ton premier rapport. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux retrouver qui tu sais pour qu'elle s'en charge elle-même. »

Tout en se relevant, celle qui se charge de la mission d'aujourd'hui laisse apercevoir de l'animosité sur son visage.

« Désolé mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui faire mon premier rapport. A la limite, je préfère en discuter avec toi.

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute Perle. »

Tranquillement, la guerrière se retourne pour faire face à son amie.

« Pour l'heure, mon bracelet a jeté son dévolu sur une proie qui pourrait très bien renfermer l'une de ces maudites guerrières que nous recherchons.

- Voilà qui est une bonne chose.

- Oui et en ce moment, mon bijou est en train de rassembler toute son énergie en vue de son extraction.

- En clair, il ne te reste plus longtemps à attendre pour savoir si ce premier choix est le bon ?

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille de garder un œil sur ta proie et lorsque le moment sera arrivé, passe de suite à l'action. »

A plusieurs mètres de là, Usagi vient enfin d'entrer dans le bâtiment où elle avait l'habitude d'y boire des consommations en compagnie de ses amies. Dès que la blonde ferme la porte après son passage, une voix féminine s'exclame derrière son dos.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! Usagi, c'est bien toi ? »

La soupirante de Mamoru se retourne et fait face à une serveuse qu'elle connait que trop bien.

« Bonjour Unazuki, comment vas-tu ? »

Comme la serveuse n'a aucun plateau dans les mains, elle sort de son contexte professionnel pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vue, dit-elle.

- Je sais et je te présente mes excuses si ma longue absence t'a fait de la peine.

- Ce n'est pas grave Usagi. »

Unazuki libère la guerrière pour l'admirer.

« Tu es devenue une femme vraiment ravissante.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, tu étais encore une adolescente très maladroite qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler fort à la moindre occasion.

- Je te rassure Unazuki, je n'ai pas beaucoup changé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, sache que j'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose ?

- Je prendrais un verre de thé glacé à la pêche avec quelques glaçons s'il te plait.

- Très bien. Installes-toi le temps que je te prépare tout ça.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Et c'est à la suite de cette commande que les deux amies se séparent en prenant des directions différentes. Unazuki va se placer derrière son comptoir afin de préparer le verre de boisson tandis qu'Usagi retrouve Ami et Haru installées autour d'une table, occupées à réviser.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. »

Ami lève alors le nez de son bouquin afin de répondre à sa camarade de longue date.

« Si tu veux, je peux arrêter d'étudier si tu préfères ?

- Non Ami. Contrairement à moi, tu as toujours été une fille studieuse dans le seul but de réaliser ton rêve et je tiens à ce que cela continue. De plus, je n'étais pas prévue dans ce rendez-vous, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Alors, agissez comme vous avez l'habitude de faire sans vous soucier de ma présence.

- Entendu. »

Et Ami constate à cet instant qu'Usagi n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle se montre toujours aussi prévenante envers ses amies et c'est un trait de caractère qu'elle apprécie fortement chez cette personne. Tout à coup, Unazuki arrive avec un plateau dans les mains. Sur celui-ci, le verre qu'Usagi a commandé. Au lieu de la servir directement, la serveuse se pose sur la banquette faisait face à celle de la petite amie de Mamoru et glisse le plateau au centre de la table. Ensuite, elle dépose le verre sous les yeux de la jeune femme blonde tout en discutant.

« Alors, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Très bien. Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot au centre-ville.

- Tu travailles ? S'étonne Unazuki.

- Ben oui.

- Et tu n'as encore tué personne avec ta maladresse ?

- Tu veux insinuer quoi là ? »

Commence à s'énerver Usagi tandis qu'Ami et Haru ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire puisqu'elles se sont permises d'écouter la conversation. Bien sûr, Unazuki s'exprime de la même façon et la victime réalise que sa naïveté n'a pas changé avec le temps.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Finit-elle par dire avant de glisser la paille translucide du verre entre ses lèvres. Tandis qu'une teinte orangée monte rapidement dans le petit tuyau en plastique, Unazuki retrouve son sérieux pour poursuivre avec ses questions.

« Et avec Mamoru, tout se passe bien ? »

Pour répondre, Usagi se doit de libérer la paille après une première gorgée vraiment rafraichissante.

« Oui et si tout se passe bien, nous emménageons ensemble la semaine prochaine.

- Vraiment ? » Se manifeste Ami.

Là, la protégée de Luna tourne son visage dans la direction de la guerrière aux dons aquatiques.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment ? Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

- Merci beaucoup Ami et pour vous convaincre que tout va bien dans notre couple, nous avons même discuté mariage plus tôt dans la journée.

- Déjà ? S'étonne Unazuki.

- Ben oui. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que nous sommes ensemble et j'estime qu'il serait temps de vivre pleinement notre amour. »

Soudain, Usagi se rend compte que sa vessie est pleine et qu'elle a besoin de se soulager.

« Excusez-moi, je dois me rendre aux toilettes.

- Usagi ou l'art de la poésie, rajouter Unazuki. Allez, file Mademoiselle la chanceuse et dépêches-toi de revenir.

- Entendu. »

La jeune femme à la chevelure dorée se lève de sa banquette et traverse l'immense salle avant de disparaître derrière la porte des toilettes. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée du bar s'ouvre sur une nouvelle cliente. Entendant la petite clochette accrochée juste au-dessus de l'accès, Unazuki s'adresse alors à Ami et à Haru.

« Veuillez m'excuser les filles mais j'ai du boulot.

- Entendu et bon courage. » Lui lance la deuxième fille.

Dès que la serveuse est debout, près de la table, elle attrape très vite son plateau pour se diriger vers son comptoir. Une fois derrière, l'amie d'Usagi s'adresse très vite à cette nouvelle cliente qui n'est autre que Perle.

« Bonjour Madame, puis-je prendre votre commande s'il vous plait ? »

Et sans le vouloir, Unazuki vient de commettre une grossière erreur. En effet, Perle déteste qu'on l'appelle Madame et compte bien le faire regretter.

« Désolé petite sotte mais je suis bien trop jeune pour qu'on me nomme ainsi. »

Le visage rouge de rage, la collègue de Flamme n'attend pas que la jeune femme qui se trouve en face d'elle s'explique pour passer à l'action. De suite, Perle claque des doigts et voilà qu'Unazuki sent une matière froide lui recouvre les jambes. Inquiète, elle baisse son visage pour savoir ce qui se passe et se rend compte que la matière qui est en train de se déposer sur ses membres inférieurs n'est rien d'autre que de la glace.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'effraie la serveuse.

- Rien de spécial à part que tu es en train de devenir une magnifique statue de glace. »

Lorsque le givre commence à apparaître sur le cou d'Unazuki, cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher de crier de douleur, attisant la curiosité d'Ami et d'Haru. De suite, la première des deux filles prend un air sérieux et quitte sa banquette pour se mettre debout. Devant une telle action, sa camarade de classe s'inquiète.

« Ami, que fais-tu ? »

Ignorant ce que son amie vient de lui dire, Ami s'adresse à voix haute à l'intention de Perle.

« Puis-je savoir qui tu es ? »

Tranquillement, le général de la sorcière de feu se tourne vers la fille aux cheveux bleus et lui sourit.

« Je me nomme Perle et je suis venu récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient.

- Ha bon ? Quoi donc ?

- La vie de ton amie.

- Haru ?

- Exactement. »

Entendant cette réponse, Haru va se réfugier tout au fond de la banquette, comme si le cuir qui recouvrait ce siège confortable allait la protéger de la moindre menace. Pendant ce temps, Ami serre les poings et semble bien décidée à poser quelques soucis à celle qui se trouve à plusieurs centimètres d'elle.

« Si tu comptes réellement toucher à un cheveu d'Haru, tu devras me passer sur le corps.

- Comme si c'était difficile. »

Tranquillement, Perle lève sa main droite en direction d'Ami et sourit d'un air triomphant.

« Regarde comme ta résistance est inutile. »

Et tout à coup, Ami est violemment précipitée contre le mur qui se trouvait dans son dos. Sa tête heurte les briques apparentes, ce qui l'assomme à moitié. Derrière son comptoir, Unazuki est entièrement recouverte de glace, comme lui avait indiqué Perle.

« Maintenant que la voie est libre, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de ton amie. »

Et d'un pas sûr, Perle marche en direction d'Haru qui est totalement terrorisée. Pendant ce temps, à cause du bruit qui provenait de la salle principale du bar, Usagi s'est autorisée d'entre-ouvrir la porte des toilettes pour risquer un œil. Lorsqu'elle remarque Perle mais surtout, ses pouvoirs, la jeune femme ne met pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passe. Silencieusement, elle referme la porte avant de s'éloigner de celle-ci en marchant à reculons.

« Bon ben je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

Dit-elle avant de sortir sa broche de l'une des poches de sa longue jupe. Ensuite, elle pointe celle-ci au-dessus de sa tête et prononce les paroles qui vont libérer les pouvoirs du bijou.

« Moon eternal, make-up ! »

Et dans la pièce principale, Perle a bien entendu ces mots et s'étonne par la même occasion. Délaissant totalement Haru, elle se tourne vers la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvre alors sur Sailor Moon.

« Une guerrière ici ? Dit-elle.

- Oui et je t'empêcherai de faire du mal à cette étudiante qui rêve d'obtenir son examen final.

- Toi aussi tu veux m'arrêter ? A croire que c'est une vilaine habitude par ici. »

Sans être véritablement inquiète, Perle conserve son regard sur son adversaire qui se lance dans son discours habituel. C'est alors qu'elle ose glisser quelques mots supplémentaires.

« Immobilisation !

- Quoi ? »

S'arrête Sailor Moon, se demandant bien pourquoi Perle vient de lâcher ce terme. Dans son dos, Haru ne peut plus bouger.

« Concentration !

- Mais que fais-tu ? » Lui demande la guerrière de la lune.

C'est alors qu'une sphère bleue sort du torse d'Haru et rassemble un maximum d'énergie provenant de sa malheureuse victime.

« Révélation ! »

Et voilà qu'à la prononciation de ce troisième mot, la sphère d'aura bleuâtre change d'apparence pour prendre celui du signe astrologique du cancer. A cet instant précis, Haru sombre dans l'inconscience en s'écroulant sur la banquette.

« Haru ! »

Hurle Ami tandis que Perle attire le signe astrologique jusque dans le creux de sa main droite. Là, elle regarde attentivement l'objet et se montre déçue lorsque celui-ci se remplit de rouge.

« Mince, ce n'était pas la bonne cible.

- Encore heureux, prononce Sailor Moon. Maintenant, donne-le moi !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ton apparition que cette mission a échoué.

- Quoi ? »

Perle éloigne le signe astrologique de sa vue et transforme sa couleur pour qu'il présente un magnifique noir.

« Servant-Cancer, montres-toi ! »

Et rapidement, le symbole du cancer s'illumine et grandit pour prendre une apparence humaine quelques secondes plus tard. Dès que la métamorphose prend fin, c'est un homme élégant qui se tient aux côtés de Perle, présentant des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière et maintenus grâce à du gel tandis qu'un joli smoking repose sur son corps.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Perle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- C'est très simple. Tu vas te débarrasser de cette guerrière et ensuite, tu feras le ménage en éliminant les trois pestes restantes.

- Entendu.

- Lorsque tu auras terminé, viens me faire ton rapport. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, Perle disparait du bar. Désormais, le serviteur fait face à Sailor Moon qui vient de tomber sous le charme de celui qui se tient face à elle.

« Qu'il est beau.

- Merci Mademoiselle mais sachez que je vous trouve également charmante.

- Merci. »

Ecoutant son cœur, la guerrière oublie la dangerosité de la situation et s'empresse de rejoindre son adversaire pour glisser son bras sous l'un des siens.

« Cela vous dirait qu'on aille boire un verre et qu'on discute de l'avenir ? Propose Usagi.

- Pourquoi pas mais je ne pense pas que ma maîtresse accepte. D'ailleurs, je vais vous demander de me lâcher le bras s'il vous plait.

- Mais… pour quelle raison ?

- Puisque vous l'avez oublié, je vous signale que vous êtes mon ennemie et je me dois de vous anéantir.

- Vraiment ? »

Répond Sailor Moon en baissant la tête en signe de déception. De son côté, Ami observe la scène et le comportement de sa meilleure amie ne l'étonne nullement. Malgré les années qui ont passé depuis leur séparation après la guerre contre Galaxia, Usagi est bien restée la même et ce nouveau combat lui prouve bien. Tout à coup, Ami songe à son prisme.

« Sailor Moon ! »

A l'entente de son pseudonyme, la guerrière aux cheveux blonds lève la tête en direction d'Ami pour savoir ce que cette dernière lui veut.

« Peux-tu me donner mon prisme s'il te plait ?

- Ami ? Tu es sûre de …

- Oui et puis nous serons toujours plus efficaces à deux.

- Entendu. »

Sailor Moon glisse sa main dans son soutien-gorge pour récupérer le prisme tandis que le démon de Perle lui tourne le dos, le visage rouge.

« Un souci Monsieur ? Interroge Usagi, intriguée.

- Du tout mais la prochaine fois que vous glissez votre main à cet endroit, songez à le faire d'une manière beaucoup plus discrète. N'oubliez pas que je reste un homme avant tout.

- Désolé. »

Cela ne l'arrête pas dans sa recherche à l'intérieur de son soutien-gorge.

« Vous me préviendrez lorsque vous aurez terminé Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Dès que Sailor Moon trouve le prisme, elle le sort de sa cachette et le lance à Ami qui le rattrape correctement à pleines mains.

« C'est bon Monsieur.

- Très bien. Nous allons pouvoir nous battre, dit-il en se retournant.

- Quoi ? »

Rapidement, le démon matérialise un plateau d'argent dans ses mains et tente de frapper Sailor Moon avec. Celle-ci parvient à éviter ses offensives maladroitement mais là voilà coincée contre une table.

« Mince.

- Je vous tiens Mademoiselle et sachez encore une fois que j'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

C'est alors que la créature de Perle lève le plateau au-dessus de sa tête pour donner le coup de grâce à son adversaire. A ce moment, la voix d'Ami se fait entendre dans son dos.

« Mercury cristal power, make-up !"

La créature démoniaque se retourne pour voir celle qui vient de prononcer ces mots et se retrouve ébloui par cette lumière vive émise par la transformation. Lorsqu'Ami se présente dans sa tenue de guerrière, la lueur disparaît totalement et son adversaire retrouve enfin la vue.

« Sailor Moon, écartes-toi !

- D'accord. »

La guerrière ailée exécute la demande de sa partenaire et une fois qu'une certaine distance la sépare de la créature, Sailor Mercury pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol.

« Mercury ! »

Le symbole de sa planète fait alors son apparition sur sa paume avant de libérer de l'eau. Très vite, Ami se retrouve à jouer de sa harpe aquatique.

« Aqua rapsody ! »

Une puissante trombe d'eau se matérialise suite au grattage des cordes constituées d'onde et fonce sur la subalterne de Perle. Ce dernier est alors frappé de plein fouet et est violemment précipité contre une table qui se casse sous son poids. Tandis qu'il se relève péniblement, les deux guerrières s'approchent de lui et s'arrêtent à proximité.

« Sailor Moon, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

- Oui. »

Aussitôt, Sailor Moon glisse sa main droite derrière son dos et la ressort tout en tenant son sceptre lunaire. De suite, elle commence la chorégraphie pour libérer toute la puissance de son arme afin d'être sûr de pouvoir vaincre ce nouveau démon.

« Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss ! »

A cet instant, le démon reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet et lorsque les plumes se retirent, la créature a totalement disparu. A sa place se trouve l'orbe astrologique d'Haru et le noir qui colorisait son signe se volatilise aussitôt. Désormais, l'objet se maintient dans les airs grâce à son propre pouvoir et commence à se diriger lentement vers sa propriétaire. Lorsque l'orbe se retrouve à proximité d'Haru toujours inconsciente, la sphère fusionne avec son corps, lui faisant retrouver des couleurs par la même occasion. Dès qu'un gémissement se fait entendre de l'étudiante inerte, Usagi et Ami savent que cette innocente est hors de danger.

Néanmoins, la guerrière en tenue bleue se pose de nombreuses questions et n'hésite pas à en faire part à sa meilleure amie.

« Dis-moi Sailor Moon !

- Oui ?

- C'est une nouvelle guerre qui commence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et cela fait combien de temps qu'elle a débuté ?

- Depuis cette semaine pour ne rien te cacher.

- Et pourquoi je récupère mon prisme que maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu revives tout ça, voilà pourquoi. »

Encore une fois, Ami est très touchée par cette attention.

« C'est très gentil Sailor Moon mais tu sais très bien que nous avons toutes des obligations envers toi. N'oublie pas que tu es notre princesse et que je suis la première des guerrières à faire partie de ta garde.

- Je le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir rendre une visite à Sailor Mars et Jupiter en attendant que Venus soit de retour au pays.

- Parce que je suis la première guerrière à récupérer mon prisme ?

- La deuxième puisque Venus garde toujours le sien avec elle.

- Je vois. Par contre, je te déconseille de rendre une visite à Mars dans les jours qui vont suivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Son grand-père est tombé gravement malade et notre amie est un peu sur les nerfs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il …

- Nous l'ignorons encore pour le moment mais c'est aussi pour cette raison que maman est revenue vivre avec moi.

- Tu dois être heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et elle a hâte de faire ta connaissance.

- J'imagine. »

Haru commence à retrouver ses esprits tandis que la glace qui recouvrait Unazuki se fissure à cause de la chaleur de la salle.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons devoir retrouver nos apparences civiles, dit Sailor Moon.

- Oui mais qu'allons-nous leur dire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore et pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. »

Sailor Moon se dirige tranquillement vers la porte des toilettes tandis que Sailor Mercury la suit de très près. Les deux guerrières disparaissent derrière cette issue et récupèrent leur tenue de civiles quelques secondes plus tard. Ensuite, elles retournent dans l'immense salle et s'allongent sur le sol en fermant les yeux, pour faire croire qu'elles ont également été victime de Perle, au même titre que la serveuse et Haru.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Makoto se tient devant la porte d'une boutique et glisse une clef à l'intérieur de la serrure. Lorsque l'issue est fermée, elle retire la pièce métallique et se tourne sur sa droite pour emprunter le chemin qui la mènera jusqu'à chez elle. A ce moment, une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blonds vient à son encontre et s'arrête dès que Makoto se trouve à proximité. De suite, la jeune fille se penche en avant pour reprendre son souffle et c'est à ce moment que l'amie d'Usagi et d'Ami remarque le cartable qu'elle tient dans l'une de ses mains.

« Heu… bonsoir. »

Dit Makoto tandis que le soleil commence à disparaître lentement vers l'horizon, laissant la place au crépuscule. La fille se relève et s'adresse à la guerrière.

« Excusez-moi, je suis la jeune fille que vous avez eu au téléphone ce matin concernant la demande de stage.

- Je m'en souviens très bien mais je vous attendais plus tôt.

- Je sais mais j'ignorais que le service de métro était en grève aujourd'hui alors du coup, je suis venu jusqu'à pied.

- Et vous habitez loin ? »

En guise de réponde, l'adolescente ouvre son cartable et en sort un dossier qu'elle tend à Makoto. Tranquillement, celle-ci prend le paquet de feuilles dans ses mains et parcourt la première page. En haut figure l'adresse de l'étudiante et de suite, la fille aux cheveux châtains ouvre ses yeux en grands lorsque ses yeux parcourent la ligne concernant la résidence.

« Vous êtes venus jusqu'ici à pied ?

- Oui puisque je n'avais personne pour m'emmener.

- Incroyable. »

Visiblement, cette lycéenne veut vraiment exercer dans cette boutique pour avoir fait tout le déplacement. C'est alors que Makoto décide de lui faire passer l'entretien ici même, sur le trottoir de la rue.

« Dites-moi …

- Taeko.

- Entendu Taeko. Pourquoi vouloir faire un stage dans ma boutique alors qu'il en existe des centaines près de chez vous ?

- Parce que votre magasin est une merveilleuse idée. Il permet d'allier deux voir trois passions en une seule profession et je tiens absolument à recevoir votre expérience.

- Très bien. Puisque tu sembles bien renseignée sur ma boutique, dis-moi les services que je propose ?

- Tout d'abord, vous cultivez des plantes et des fleurs que vous vendez à vos clients. Ensuite, vous avez également un coin aménagé que vous utiliser pour servir le thé et des parts de tartes que vous faîtes vous-même. En résumé, votre boutique est vraiment un endroit qui offre du bonheur aux gens et je sais que d'exercer à vos côtés sera la meilleure des écoles. »

Makoto ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une lycéenne s'intéresse de très près aux multiples activités que propose son commerce. Dans un sens, elle est très flattée et elle doit bien avouer qu'un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal. Rapidement, la jeune femme soulève la première page du dossier de l'adolescente et prend note du fait que son stage doit durer trois semaines.

« C'est la première fois que tu travailleras en entreprise ? Ressent-elle le besoin de lui demander.

- Oui.

- Très bien et tu vivras chez une personne le temps de cette formation ? »

Là, Taeko garde le silence et ce comportement en dit long sur ce point épineux du dossier qu'elle propose.

« Je vois. J'imagine que tu vas sûrement arriver en retard une ou deux fois.

- Je sais mais je rattraperai ces jours même le dimanche s'il le faut. Prenez-moi s'il vous plait ! »

Dit-elle en espérant au plus profond d'elle-même que Makoto répondra par le positif. Tandis que des oiseaux volent dans le ciel afin de regagner leur quartier pour la nuit, la gérante ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle aimerait lui dire oui mais ce souci concernant le logement la dérange beaucoup.

« Bon, écoute.

- Oui.

- Laisse-moi une petite semaine pour y réfléchir, d'accord.

- Entendu.

- Bien. Comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi ce soir ?

- A pied.

- Je vois. »

Makoto passe alors le dossier sous l'un de ses bras et marche pour dépasser l'étudiante. Une fois dans son dos, elle s'arrête et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois venue en voiture aujourd'hui car je n'aurais pas pu te raccompagner jusqu'à la demeure de tes parents. »

En entendant cette phrase, Taeko comprend que la patronne de la boutique l'invite à être sa passagère durant les prochaines minutes. Soulagée, elle se retourne et se montre gratifiante.

« Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Allez, suis-moi jusqu'au parking tu veux bien ?

- Oui. »

Et c'est en marchant côte à côté que les deux filles arrivent sur le parking sur lequel est stationnée la voiture verte de Makoto.

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne…

Perle se tient debout devant la boule de cristal qui est inactive. La jeune femme regarde son bracelet qu'elle porte autour de son poignet gauche et s'aperçoit qu'une perle passe du bleu au noir.

« Mince. »

A ce moment, Flamme fait son apparition en se matérialisant grâce à son vacarme de feu. Dès que ses pieds foulent le sol de la pièce, elle se place immédiatement aux côtés de son amie.

« Alors ? Bilan de ta première mission ? Lui demande-t-elle.

- J'ai échoué. »

Et cette nouvelle n'étonne pas Flamme car elle se doute bien du problème rencontré lors de sa sortie.

« J'imagine que la responsable de cet échec n'est autre que cette maudite guerrière ?

- Tu veux parler de Sailor Moon ?

- Oui. »

Perle hoche positivement de la tête avant de continuer dans cette conversation.

« Nous allons devoir trouver une solution et au plus vite afin de nous en débarrasser.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais pour l'heure, Gaïa va se charger de la troisième mission.

- Très bien. J'espère qu'elle aura beaucoup plus de succès que nous deux.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment même si Gaïa est la plus forte d'entre nous sur le plan physique. »

Et les deux sbires au service de la reine de feu sont toutes les deux d'accord sur ce sujet avant que Flamme poursuit avec le précédent.

« Et te connaissant, j'imagine que tu as fait de nombreuses victimes ?

- Si l'on veut.

- Par contre, tu as prit soin de leur effacer la mémoire avant de quitter les lieux ?

- Bien sûr. Tu me prends pour qui Flamme ?

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé. »

A plusieurs mètres de là …

« Usagi ! Usagi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

La réincarnation de la princesse de la lune ouvre les yeux et son regard se pose immédiatement sur le visage d'Unazuki qui la tient dans ses bras.

« Enfin, tu te réveilles. »

Dit-elle, rassurée. Très vite, Usagi s'assoit sur le sol en se retirant de l'étreinte de son amie et cherche Ami du regard. Cette dernière reprend conscience dans les bras d'Haru qui se porte beaucoup mieux. De suite, Usagi tourne son visage vers celui de la serveuse et fait semblant d'ignorer ce qui s'est passé.

« Pourquoi j'étais allongée sur le sol Unazuki ?

- Si je le savais. En tout cas, je vais devoir contacter les forces de l'ordre pour faire constater les dégâts. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je te laisse ?

- Non.

- Merci. »

Unazuki abandonne alors Usagi en se relevant. Ensuite, elle quitte les trois femmes pour se diriger vers le comptoir afin d'y trouver le seul téléphone fixe de tout l'établissement. Pendant ce temps, Ami se relève tandis qu'Haru continue de veiller sur elle.

« Comment te sens-tu Ami ?

- Bien mais c'est plutôt à toi qui faut le demander non ?

- Moi, je vais bien et si je peux encore me tenir debout à cet instant précis, c'est grâce à toi.

- A moi ? »

Haru acquiesce avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de t'être interposée entre cette femme et moi.

- Tu es mon amie Haru et c'est normal d'agir de cette façon. J'estime que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de me remercier. »

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée de l'immense salle s'ouvre sur Mamoru qui cherche Usagi du regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur elle, l'homme est très vite rassuré.

« Usagi ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, la blonde tourne son visage vers l'entrée et aperçoit son petit ami.

« Mamoru ! »

Très vite, les deux fiancés se rejoignent au beau milieu de la pièce et c'est naturellement que la guerrière se réfugie dans ses bras afin d'y trouver un peu de réconfort.

« Désolé de n'avoir pu être là au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin, ressent-il le besoin de lui confier.

- Ce n'est pas grave Mamoru, Ami était là.

- Ami ? »

Mamoru lève alors son visage vers la réincarnation de Sailor Mercury qui semble heureuse de le revoir après ces nombreuses années.

« Ami, ça faisait longtemps, lui dit-il.

- C'est ce que j'allais te dire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- En tout cas, merci d'avoir aidé Usagi.

- Mais de rien. »

Derrière Ami, Haru se pose des questions suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle s'apprête à lui demander lorsque la voix de Mamoru la brise dans son élan.

« Dîtes-moi, cela vous dirait de venir jeter un œil sur l'avancée de notre déménagement ? »

Et bien sûr, cette interrogation s'adressait uniquement à Usagi et à Ami. La première répond par le positif, ce qui n'est en rien étonnant puisqu'elle va bientôt partager ce logement avec ce charmant garçon tandis que l'étudiante studieuse se garde de rester silencieuse.

« Un problème Ami ?

- Non. C'est juste que je ne veuille pas laisser Haru seule, vous comprenez ?

- Mais elle peut très bien nous accompagner tu sais. » Précise Mamoru.

D'ailleurs, le fiancé d'Usagi délaisse Ami pour s'adresser directement à Haru.

« Cela te dirait de jeter un œil à notre appartement ?

- C'est très gentil de votre part mais je ne peux m'imposer. Après tout, on se connait à peine.

- C'est vrai, intervient la blonde. Mais sache que les amies d'Ami sont également nos amies. En plus, on pourra apprendre à se connaître davantage en chemin, que penses-tu de cette idée ? »

Haru constate que cette Usagi est très chaleureuse et cette sociabilité la touche profondément. Du coup, se sentant littéralement en confiance, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle accepte.

« Génial ! »

Fait Usagi. Tandis que les quatre individus s'approchent de la porte d'entrée de la salle, Usagi se sépare de Mamoru pour se diriger vers le comptoir derrière lequel téléphone Unazuki. Lorsque cette dernière cesse la conversation avec les forces de l'ordre, elle prend soin de poser le combiné sur le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et lève son visage vers celui de son amie.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose Usagi ?

- Juste te présenter mes excuses pour la tournure qu'a prit cette journée. Si j'avais su que nos retrouvailles aurait été si tumultueuse, sache que je ne serais pas venue.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que je me sens fautive. »

Et au moment où Usagi baisse la tête lorsqu'un air de culpabilité apparait sur ses traits, Unazuki ne trouve rien de mieux que d'éclater de rire. La petite amie de Mamoru est alors décontenancée tandis que celle qui lui fait face se calme après quelques secondes pour lui adresser ces mots.

« Usagi, tu n'y es pour rien concernant ces nombreux désastres que je dois déclarée, sache-le. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais tant de reproches alors que tu innocentes dans cette histoire. »

Et malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Usagi ne peut s'empêcher de se reprocher les travers de cette journée. Du coup, elle s'efforce de sourire pour rassurer la serveuse, même si son cœur lui dicte d'agir différemment.

« Tu peux partir tranquille Usagi mais je compte sur toi pour revenir me voir ?

- Et je le ferais le plus tôt possible.

- Voilà qui est une excellente nouvelle. »

Lui répond joyeusement Unazuki. A quelques centimètres de là, Mamoru commence à s'impatienter.

« On y va Usagi ?

- Oui. »

La fille Tsukino quitte le comptoir pour retrouver son bien-aimé afin de quitter l'établissement en sa compagnie. Désormais, la serveuse se retrouve seule et attend tranquillement la venue des forces de l'ordre pour faire la constatation des dégâts.

Sur le chemin …

Tandis qu'Ami et Haru marchent derrière le couple tout en discutant, Mamoru se montre curieux vis-à-vis de sa petite amie qui n'a toujours pas le moral.

« Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas Usagi ?

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Visiblement, sa fiancée ne veut rien lui confier et l'homme ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Si vraiment tout allait bien, tu ne ferais pas ta tête d'enterrement. »

Et la culpabilité d'Usagi ne s'arrange pas suite à cette phrase, bien au contraire. Ne voulant pas la forcer, Mamoru décide d'abandonner cette initiative et se met à regarder droit devant lui. A ce moment, la bande arrive devant un passage piéton et l'unique garçon de la troupe regarde des deux côtés avant de traverser. Toutefois, une voiture arrivant sur la droite les empêche d'emprunter le chemin clouté. Lorsque le véhicule arrive à leur hauteur, Usagi et Ami s'aperçoivent que la conductrice n'est autre que Makoto qui ne semble pas les avoir remarqués.

Tandis que la voiture s'éloigne du boulevard, les deux filles sont émues à la suite de cette rencontre de courte durée. Pour être sûre de n'avoir pas rêvée, Ami ressent le besoin de se rassurer auprès d'Usagi.

« C'était bien Makoto n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

De son coté, Mamoru sait que leur retrouvaille sera pour très bientôt mais ne préfère pas échanger sur ce sujet. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui le préoccupe est de présenter l'avancement du déménagement à sa petite amie et ses deux camarades. De suite, il s'engage sur le passage piéton et c'est naturellement que les trois filles le suivent. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la bande est arrivée au pied de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouve le fameux logement.

« Nous y voilà. »

Ami et Haru regardent autour d'elles et se rendent compte que le quartier est vraiment charmant. Là, celle qui fait tout pour devenir un grand médecin aperçoit une confiserie à l'entrée de la rue dont elle vient tout juste de sortir. De suite, elle tente d'étouffer ce rire qui souhaite pourtant se manifester de la façon la moins discrète possible. Devant ce comportement, Usagi se tourne vers elle pour comprendre sa bonne humeur soudaine.

« Tout va bien Ami ?

- Oui. C'est juste que si tu disparais brutalement de votre appartement, Mamoru n'aura pas besoin de te chercher bien loin. »

Usagi se montre interrogative car elle n'a pas saisit où voulait en venir sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

En guise de réponse, Ami pointe la confiserie de son doigt et bien sûr, tout le monde tourne sa tête dans la direction désignée. Lorsque Mamoru remarque la boutique à son tour, lui aussi ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Par contre, dès que c'est Usagi qui s'aperçoit du magasin, elle entre aussitôt dans une colère folle.

« Tu vas voir Ami. »

Et voilà que la blonde saute sur Ami pour lui donner une bonne leçon à l'aide de quelques chatouilles. Pendant que les deux femmes s'amusent, Haru se rend bien compte qu'elle restera uniquement l'amie d'Ami uniquement dans le cadre de leur étude et pas au-delà.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaïa.

Le jour vient tout juste de se lever en ce samedi matin et bien sûr, Usagi profite pleinement de ce moment pour dormir confortablement dans son lit ainsi que Luna, allongée sur sa couverture. Néanmoins, cette dernière ignore encore que cette journée qui débute lui permettra de renouer avec Makoto. D'ailleurs, alors que la blonde continue de se reposer sans s'inquiéter, l'histoire est totalement différente du côté de celle qui gère la petite boutique florale dans un autre quartier de Tokyo. Devenue adulte, la femme née sous le signe de Jupiter arrive à devant son magasin et aperçoit une personne se tenir sur le seuil. Celle-ci tient une petite serviette entre ses mains et semble attendre que la boutique s'ouvre.

De son côté, la fleuriste ne peine pas à reconnaître celle qui est à l'heure pour sa première journée de stage.

« Bonjour Taeko. »

La jeune fille se retourne et remarque enfin la présence de Makoto.

« Bonjour. »

De suite, la stagiaire lui sourit et semble très impatiente de commencer sa première journée. En effet, l'adolescente n'arrête pas de montrer des signes de nervosité et cela enthousiasme grandement la propriétaire des lieux. Néanmoins, une multitude de questions taraude l'esprit de la femme dont les boucles d'oreilles représentent des roses.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis une heure.

- Quoi ? »

Suite à cette nouvelle, Makoto manque de tomber à la renverse, sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mais pourquoi es-tu venue si tôt alors que tu avais largement le temps de te préparer ?

- C'est parce que je tiens à me montrer la plus sérieuse possible.

- Je vois. Tu es venue de quelle façon ?

- A pied.

- Quoi ? »

Et là encore, la femme qui combattait sous la gloire de Jupiter manque une nouvelle fois de trébucher. Cette jeune adolescente qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle est réellement motivée et cela fait longtemps que Makoto n'avait pas vu ce genre de comportement chez quelqu'un. Finalement, avoir autorisé Taeko à faire son stage dans sa boutique pourrait s'avérer être une très bonne chose. Tranquillement, Makoto s'avance pour se placer devant la porte close de son magasin et glisse la clef dans la serrure.

Flamme et Perle se tiennent actuellement dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne qui s'est ouverte en ville il y a de cela quelques jours. Les deux femmes sont prosternées et discutent avec cette voix féminine qui s'échappe de la boule de cristal qui se tient toujours en haut de sa baguette.

« Comme vous avez toutes les deux échouées, j'aimerai que cela soit Gaïa qui tente une opération.

- Vous en êtes sûre votre majesté ? Demande celle qui maîtrise le feu sous toutes ses formes.

- Flamme, dis-moi depuis quand je prononce des paroles douteuses ? »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, la partenaire de Perle baisse rapidement la tête.

« Je suis navrée. »

Se foutant totalement des remords que puisse ressentir Flamme, la voix se fait entendre à l'intention de la rivale de Sailor Mercury.

« Perle, va trouver Gaïa et dis-lui qu'elle est en charge des opérations pour cette journée seulement. Je veux savoir de quoi elle est capable.

- Entendu. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, Perle disparait afin de mettre l'ordre de sa supérieure à exécution. Pendant ce temps, Flamme se retrouve en tête à tête avec la boule de cristal. D'ailleurs, les contours d'un visage se dessinent à l'intérieur.

« J'espère pour vous que Gaïa réussira là où vous avez échoué car si j'autorise qui vous savez à prendre la suite des manœuvres, vous savez déjà ce qui vous attend.

- Oui Majesté.

- Très bien. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'attends le rapport de Gaïa avec impatience. »

Et à la fin de ces mots, la voix qui s'échappait de la boule de cristal se fait silencieuse, indiquant clairement la fin de la conversation.

Usagi dort toujours ainsi que le petit félin noir lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvre sur un visage familier, dont les longs cheveux sont violets et blancs.

« Usagi ? »

La blonde ne se réveille pas suite à ce premier appel, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Luna. Celle-ci ouvre les paupières, redresse la tête et se met à bailler tout en s'étirant les pattes. Ensuite, elle quitte sa position allongée pour se mettre debout et tourne son visage vers celui de sa protégée.

« Usagi, réveilles-toi s'il te plait. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme réagit mais continue de maintenir ses yeux fermés.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Désolé de te réveiller ma chérie mais serait-il possible que tu me rendes un petit service ?

- Cela ne peut pas attendre quelques heures ?

- Non car le facteur vient tout juste de déposer une lettre et tu ne devineras jamais son expéditeur. »

Guère intéressée par ce que lui raconte sa mère, Usagi reste dans sa position alors que sa maman espère bien une réaction positive de sa part, surtout après ce qu'elle vient de lui dire.

« Visiblement, Usagi-Chan risque d'arriver d'un moment à un autre.

- Quoi ? Usagi-Chan ? »

De suite, la femme incarnant Sailor Moon se relève brusquement de son lit et plonge son regard dans celui de sa mère. De son coté, Luna est sous le coup de la nouvelle.

« Usagi-Chan ? Tu veux bien sûr parlée de celle que nous connaissons ?

- Parce que tu en connais cinquante toi Usagi ? Celle dont je suis en train de te parler a les cheveux roses et sait se montrer aussi gourmande que toi. »

Sans rien dire, l'employée de la bijouterie quitte le regard de sa mère pour tourner son visage vers celui de sa chatte. A l'entrée de la pièce, la femme poursuit.

« Bon, je te laisse une demi-heure pour te préparer et je t'attends dans la cuisine. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que la dame aux cheveux violets quitte la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer l'issue derrière elle. Désormais seule avec Luna, Usagi lui pose une première question.

« Tu savais que Usagi-Chan allait revenir ?

- Non et je n'ai reçu aucun message en provenance de la lune du futur. De plus, si ta fille revient, cela voudrait dire que …

- … la tienne risque d'être du voyage également. »

Soudain, Usagi songe à une éventualité qui la plonge immédiatement dans une déprime des plus sévères. Remarquant ce changement de moral brusque, l'animal s'inquiète.

« Qu'as-tu ?

- Une horrible pensée vient de me traverser l'esprit.

- Laquelle ?

- Si jamais Usagi-Chan apprend mon futur emménagement chez Mamoru, je pourrais dire adieu à la vie.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu oses me poser cette question Luna ? »

La chatte se remémore alors la Chibi-Usa qu'elle a connu et se rend bien compte que sa petite protégée risque de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

« Mince, comme je te plains Usagi.

- Merci bien Luna mais cela ne va pas m'aider. Comment vais-je faire ?

- Pour l'heure, prépares-toi comme ta mère vient de te le demander et ensuite, nous aviserons.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est sous le conseil de Luna qu'Usagi soulève les draps qui recouvrent une grande partie de son corps afin de quitter son lit.

Pendant ce temps, Makoto vient d'entrer dans sa boutique et se dépêche de se glisser derrière son comptoir. De suite, elle allume sa caisse enregistreuse alors que sa stagiaire reste immobile de l'autre côté du meuble.

« Deux minutes Taeko et je suis à toi.

- Entendu. Je peux retourner la pancarte qui se trouve sur la porte d'entrée afin de signaler aux clients que le magasin est ouvert ?

- Pas encore car je vais devoir ouvrir les stores en ferrailles. Pendant ce temps, rends-toi dans le vestiaire pour te changer.

- Je veux bien mais où se trouve-t-il ?

- La première porte à gauche, au fond de la salle principale.

- Merci. »

Et suite à cet échange, l'adolescente quitte Makoto dans le seul but de revêtir une nouvelle tenue. Tandis qu'elle marche au beau milieu de la salle principale afin de rejoindre la porte indiquée, Taeko ignore complètement qu'un changement s'opère sur l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles. A la base, ces dernières sont des perles blanches mais voilà que le signe du taureau fait son apparition sur celle de gauche. En résumé, Taeko est devenue sans le vouloir, la cible de Gaïa.

Dehors, la partenaire de Flamme et de Perle survole la boutique tout en suivant les opérations. Cette femme porte une jupe en feuilles de bananiers ainsi qu'un décolleté fait avec la même matière. Sur ses pieds reposent de petites bottines vertes et ses cheveux longs et verts ondulent dans son dos sous l'effet du vent.

« Bien. Maintenant que cette fille est placée sous le signe du taureau, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre. Pour l'heure, n'attirons pas l'attention. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, Gaïa part retrouver ses deux amies dans l'arrière-boutique qui leur sert de planque. Dans la boutique de Makoto, celle-ci s'est éloigné de son comptoir pour ouvrir les rideaux de ferrailles qui empêchaient la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans son magasin. Une fois cette tâche terminée, elle contourne son meuble de fonction pour se poster devant la porte d'entrée. Là, la femme se saisit de la pancarte et la retourne pour signaler l'ouverture de son commerce.

« Bon, les plantes sont prêtes à être vendues, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire quelques gâteaux pour le salon.

- Makoto ? »

La propriétaire des lieux se retourne et voit sa stagiaire se tenir face à elle. Là, revêtue d'un tablier aux couleurs du magasin, Makoto ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver charmante.

« Cette tenue te va très bien Taeko.

- Merci beaucoup. » Répond timidement la jeune adolescente.

Mettant un terme à cette contemplation, Makoto abandonne la porte d'entrée pour retourner derrière son comptoir.

« Bon, nous avons pas mal de travail aujourd'hui et j'aimerai savoir si tu t'y connais en pâtisserie ?

- Oui. Je fais souvent des gâteaux pour la famille lorsque je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Très bien ça. Dans ce cas, crois-tu que je puisse te confier la réalisation d'un dessert ?

- Si j'ai la recette sous les yeux, la réponse est oui. »

Makoto se baisse pour attraper un classeur vert qui reposait sur l'une des étagères de son comptoir avant de le poser sur celui-ci. Ensuite, elle l'ouvre et cherche une idée de pâtisserie pas trop compliquée qu'elle pourrait confier à sa jeune protégée.

« Voilà ! »

Taeko s'approche et regarde la fiche sur laquelle s'est arrêtée Makoto.

« Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de gâteaux mais je pense que je devrais m'en sortir.

- Alors prend le classeur et disparait dans la cuisine. Son entrée se trouve juste derrière moi. »

La stagiaire regarde dans la direction indiquée et constate que la femme qui se trouve auprès d'elle vient de dire la vérité. Du coup, la voilà qui attrape le classeur avant de se diriger vers l'issue fermée.

A des centaines de mètres de là, Usagi vient tout juste d'entrer dans la cuisine alors que sa mère est assise sur l'une des chaises se situant face à la table de la pièce.

« Tu es enfin prête ?

- Oui maman mais j'aimerai te poser des questions si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas maintenant car j'ai peur d'être en retard. Voici une liste et je tiens absolument à ce que tu m'achètes tout ce qui se trouve dessus, d'accord ?

- Oui. »

La mère d'Usagi se lève de son siège en bois avant de s'approcher de sa fille. Là, elle lui confie une petite liste sur laquelle sont marqués pas mal de produit et en profite aussi pour lui remettre un petit porte-monnaie.

« Je veux te voir ici avant midi.

- Oui maman. »

Usagi tourne sur ses talons et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce en faisant sa tête des mauvais jours. Pendant ce temps, sa mère retourne à ses occupations concernant la cuisine et sait très bien que la journée risque d'être très difficile pour sa fille. Nostalgique, la femme aux cheveux violets a l'impression de faire un retour dans le temps et d'être la mère d'une collégienne un peu capricieuse.

Usagi sort très vite de la propriété de ses parents et commence à marcher dans la rue. Marchant auprès de ses pieds, Luna. Bien sûr, l'animal et sa protégée discutent afin de tuer le temps mais surtout, tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe.

« C'est bizarre, commence le félin.

- Oui que c'est bizarre. Elle aurait très bien pu se rendre en ville à ma place et me laisser me reposer. »

Constatant que la blonde n'est pas sur sa longueur d'onde, Luna laisse apparaître de la désolation sur son visage avant de poursuivre.

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis en train de te parler Usagi.

- Ha bon ? Je me disais aussi, pour une fois qu'on était d'accord sur quelque chose.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je suis en train de te parler de l'arrivée imminente de Chibi-Usa et toi, tu me parles de ta corvée. On n'est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Oui et ça, depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. »

Luna envisage d'abandonner la conversation lorsque c'est sa protégée qui relance le sujet et cette fois, en posant la bonne question.

« Tu crois qu'elle revient parmi nous à cause de ce qui se passe ?

- Tu veux parler de cette nouvelle menace ?

- Oui.

- Va savoir. De toute façon, je ne crois plus aux coïncidences depuis un bon moment.

- Tout comme moi. »

Usagi commence à songer à sa fille et voilà que son visage s'emprunt de douceur.

« Elle doit être une jeune femme maintenant.

- Oui. L'âge d'être une véritable guerrière de la lune avant de devenir la prochaine reine du royaume du cristal d'argent.

- Ouais. J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'elle est devenue resplendissante.

- Normal que tu penses ainsi Usagi. Après tout, il s'agit de ta fille et il est rare que les mères trouvent que leur progéniture soit horrible.

- C'est vrai. C'est à croire que je manque totalement d'objectivité.

- Et là, je peux te comprendre. En tout cas, je souhaite que ma fille soit également du voyage. »

Soudainement, une pensée traverse l'esprit d'Usagi et bien sûr, celle-ci s'empresse d'en discuter avec sa chatte.

« Dis-moi Luna ?

- Oui.

- Puisque je vais emménager avec Mamoru dans les jours à venir, il serait peut-être temps que tu en fasses autant avec Artémis, tu ne crois pas ?

- Quoi ? »

L'animal s'arrête de marcher, choquée par l'indiscrétion de son amie de longue date. Se sentait soudainement seule, Usagi cesse sa marche et se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Luna ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est juste que je me demande depuis quand tu te mêles de mes affaires de cœur ?

- Depuis que nous avons eu la chance de faire la connaissance de ta fille. Tu fais ta fille sérieuse mais en fait, tu es une perverse.

- Quoi ? Usagi ? Comment oses-tu penser ça de moi ?

- Sache que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. »

Honteuse, Luna ne sait plus quoi faire pour se soulager de cette gêne.

« Bonjour vous deux. »

Usagi lève sa tête et remarque Ami, qui se trouve à des centimètres derrière Luna.

« Bonjour Ami. »

Voyant là une occasion de faire diversion, Luna se presse de se retourner et de saluer celle qui vient juste d'apparaître.

« Bonjour Luna.

- Bonjour.» Lui répond l'animal.

Tout en s'avançant afin d'être à leur hauteur, la guerrière aux pouvoirs aquatiques s'adresse à la blonde.

« Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

- Je dois faire des courses pour ma mère.

- Ha bon ? Voilà qui est très curieux.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Elle est malade ?

- Non. C'est juste que Chibi-Usa s'est permise de nous écrire une lettre et elle précise à l'intérieur qu'elle viendra bientôt séjourner chez nous.

- Chibi-Usa ? »

Usagi hoche positivement de la tête alors que Ami se replonge dans son passé. Elle revoit facilement cette petite fille aux cheveux roses débordant d'énergie et dont elle appréciait grandement la compagnie. Lorsque l'étudiante en médecine revient à la réalité, elle se montre curieuse vis-à-vis de cette liste qu'Usagi tient entre ses mains.

« Et tu dois acheter quoi ?

- Pas mal de chose. Elle a même songé à ajouter un bouquet de fleurs.

- Un bouquet de fleurs ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas le chercher à la boutique de Makoto ?

- Voilà qui est une excellente idée

- Oui et nous pourrons en profiter pour lui parler de ces nouveaux combats qui viennent tout juste de débuter. »

Sachant ce qu'elles doivent faire, les deux amies décident de se rendre à la fameuse boutique tandis que Luna leur emboîte le pas. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux par rapport à tout à l'heure, à cause de cet embarras dont Usagi a su si bien la plonger.

« Au fait, vous parliez de quoi toi et Luna avant que j'arrive, demande Ami à sa camarade.

- De sa perversité.

- Non ? Luna serait une perverse ?

- Oui et pas des moindres. »

Et tandis que la blonde a l'étrange coiffure confie la discussion qu'elle a eut avec la chatte quelques minutes plus tôt, l'animal baisse la tête et continue d'avancer bien qu'il se sent de moins en moins bien.

Pendant ce temps, Makoto voit sa boutique se remplir au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulent et elle doit s'affairer pour que tout le monde puisse être satisfait. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur Taeko qui s'avance, portant un plateau en argent sur lequel repose une multitude de sachets.

« Makoto ? »

La gérante tourne alors son visage dans sa direction et constate que sa stagiaire sait se montrer très douée. De suite, la femme s'excuse auprès de sa cliente et s'approche de l'adolescente.

« C'est magnifique Taeko, tu peux être très fière de toi. »

Gênée, la collégienne baisse sa tête alors que ses joues deviennent rapidement rouges. Néanmoins, ce mal-être ne l'empêche pas de prononcer les mots suivants :

« Merci beaucoup mais je me sentirais vraiment fière si ces sachets partaient facilement.

- Je ne me fais aucun souci à ce sujet. Peux-tu les placer sur le présentoir se trouvant au bout du comptoir s'il te plait ?

- Oui.

- Merci. »

Makoto retourne donc auprès de sa cliente tandis que Taeko exécute sa demande. Le défilé d'étranger de l'autre côté du comptoir dure un bon moment, ce qui prouve que la boutique de l'ancienne guerrière de la lune marche du tonnerre. D'ailleurs, ce mot est parfaitement bien choisi puisque Makoto pouvait manipuler la foudre sous toutes ses formes lorsqu'elle combattait au nom du bien. Soudain, la porte du magasin s'ouvre sur Usagi et Ami. En les voyants, Makoto s'immobilise et sent qu'une certaine émotion s'empare rapidement de son cœur.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ? A-t-elle la force de dire avant que la blonde lui réponde.

- Bonjour Makoto, cela faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu m'étonnes. »

Très vite, la grande femme glisse hors de son comptoir pour venir à la rencontre de ses trois amies qui lui ont terriblement manqué. S'écoutant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de les prendre dans ses bras et de les serrer fort tout en retenant ces larmes qui perlent à ses yeux.

« Si vous savez comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi Makoto mais tu nous fais un peu mal là. » Lui dit Ami.

Se rendant enfin compte de la force employée pour cette étreinte amicale, la gérante s'empresse de les libérer et de faire apparaître un sourire gêné sur ses lèvres.

« Désolée les filles. Par moment, j'oublie à quel point je suis forte.

- On s'en est bien rendu compte Makoto, lui rétorque Usagi.

- Miaou. »

Entendant ce miaulement, la gérante baisse la tête et remarque la présence de Luna.

« Génial, tu es là aussi. »

Très vite, Makoto s'accroupit et passe sa main sur la tête du félin.

« Comment vas-tu Luna ? »

Là encore, l'animal ne peut que miauler puisque la jeune Taeko se trouve dans le secteur. Le comprenant facilement, la réincarnation de Sailor Jupiter cesse ses caresses et se lève pour s'adresser à ses deux potentielles clientes.

« Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Surtout moi Makoto. Ma mère voudrait un bouquet de fleurs parce que Chibi-Usa revient vivre avec nous.

- Quoi ? »

Cette nouvelle étonne la combattante hors-pair qui ne sait quoi penser. Elle reste silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes tandis qu'Usagi poursuit de son côté.

« J'imagine que tu dois te poser les même interrogations que nous trois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et j'espère que vous avez des réponses ?

- Non. Par contre, nous devons te parler d'autre chose mais avant cela, je dois te présenter mes excuses.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Usagi ?

- Parce que cette vie calme que nous menons jusqu'à présent fait désormais partie de l'histoire ancienne.

- Ne me dis pas que …

- Si et c'est pour ça que je te demande de me pardonner. »

Suite à cette phrase, Makoto sourit et laisse un air paisible s'afficher sur son visage.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Usagi et tu le sais bien. En plus, cela m'arrange que tout redevient comme avant car je dois avouer que nos réunions me manquaient terriblement.

- Vraiment ? Lui demande la petite amie de Mamoru.

- Oui. Minako et Rei sont informées de la nouvelle ?

- Seulement Minako. Pour Rei, elle vit actuellement une situation bien difficile et nous avons préféré ne rien lui dire pour le moment, lui répond Ami.

- Son grand-père ? L'interroge Makoto.

- Parce que tu es au courant ? Poursuit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Oui et je m'inquiète beaucoup à son sujet. Au fait, si Luna est ici, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle doit … »

Se rappelant soudainement que Taeko est dans les parages, la gérante se fait brutalement silencieuse. D'ailleurs, voilà que l'adolescente s'approche des trois femmes et de la chatte.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. »

Leur dit Taeko. Bien sûr, Ami et Usagi lui retournent la formule de politesse tandis que Luna tente de se maîtriser. En effet, l'animal vient de ressentir de l'énergie négative s'échapper de la gamine et fait tout son possible pour empêcher ses poils de se dresser sur son dos. Voyant son comportement, Usagi souhaite savoir ce qui se passe et s'adresse naturellement à son amie propriétaire des lieux.

« Excuse-moi Makoto, tu as un petit jardin derrière ta boutique où je pourrais emmener Luna ?

- Bien sûr. Prend la porte se trouvant au fond de la salle de thé et tu devrais te retrouver très vite dehors.

- Entendu, merci beaucoup. »

Et voilà que la blonde et la protectrice marchent vers l'issue indiquée tandis qu'Ami reste aux côtés de Makoto.

« Alors, pas trop dur de gérer un magasin toute seule ? Lui demande le petit génie de la bande.

- Au début, si mais maintenant, je m'en sors très bien. D'ailleurs, je peux même me permettre de prendre quelques stagiaires pour leur enseigner tout ce que je sais.

- C'est très bien et sache que je suis ravie de savoir que tout marche bien pour toi.

- Merci. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que la porte du fond de la salle se referme après le passage d'Usagi et de Luna. Très vite, la protégée et sa bienfaitrice sont dehors et l'animal ne perd pas une minute de plus.

« Je sens des ondes négatives qui sont toutes proches.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Bien sûr Usagi. Jusqu'à présent, mes sens ne m'ont jamais fait défaut et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer.

- Je vois, soupire la blonde. Moi qui me faisais une joie de retrouver Makoto, savoir que cette journée risque d'être gâchée d'un moment à un autre m'ennuie profondément. »

Soudain, des cris en provenance de l'intérieur de la boutique se font entendre. Inquiète, Usagi entrouvre la porte pour savoir ce qui se passe et voit ses deux amis allongées sur le sol, dans un bien triste état. Plus loin, à quelques centimètres d'elles se tient la jeune stagiaire aux prises avec une femme inconnue jusqu'à présent.

« Ne me faîtes pas de mal, implore l'adolescente, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Rassures-toi petite, tu souffriras pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, je te fais la promesse que ton calvaire s'achèvera très vite. Immobilisation ! »

De suite, Taeko sent un trouble se glisser en elle, ce qui l'empêche de bouger. Devant cette paralysie soudaine, l'enfant souhaite exprimer son étonnement mais même ses lèvres ne parviennent pas à s'ouvrir. De son côté, celle qui est apparue comme par magie poursuit.

« Concentration ! »

Une orbe de couleur verte sort du torse de Taeko et rassemble un maximum d'énergie provenant de sa malheureuse victime.

« Révélation ! »

Et voilà qu'à la prononciation de ce troisième mot, la sphère d'aura verdâtre change d'apparence pour prendre celui du signe astrologique du taureau. A cet instant précis, la protégée de Makoto sombre dans l'inconscience tandis que son corps est maintenu verticalement. Sûre de sa victoire, Gaïa déchante très vite lorsque la couleur du signe astrologique reste verte.

« Mince, ce n'était pas la bonne. »

La femme maléfique songe très vite à la conséquence de ce choix malheureux et ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi en pensant à la quatrième femme sous les ordres de la sorcière de feu.

« Ténèbres… »

Finit-elle par dire avant de se ressaisir et de regarder le signe astrologique flotter dans les airs.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai deux témoins sur les bras et il serait bien que je m'en débarrasse. Rat-Taurus, montres-toi ! »

Suite à cet ordre donné, la couleur verte caractéristique du symbole extrait du corps de Taeko change de teinte pour devenir entièrement noire. Dehors, Usagi suit la transformation de la sphère et sait très bien qu'elle va devoir intervenir très vite pour secourir ses amies mais surtout, venir en aide à cette pauvre malheureuse. Doucement, la blonde ferme la porte et s'éloigne de celle-ci afin de se métamorphoser à son tour. Néanmoins, avant de réciter sa formule, elle veille à ce que personne ne se trouve dans les parages afin de protéger son secret.

« Allez, c'est parti. Moon Eternal, make up ! »

A l'intérieur de la boutique, Gaïa, Makoto, Ami et Rat-Taurus ont bien entendu cette phrase prononcée derrière la porte se situant au fond de la salle. Lorsque l'issue s'ouvre sur Usagi, entièrement vêtue de son habit de combat, Gaïa ne se montre pas plus surprise que cela.

« Te voilà enfin, prononce-t-elle.

- Oui et sache que je suis ici afin de te punir. Je n'accepte pas qu'on puisse s'en prendre aux jeunes adolescentes, surtout lorsqu'elles veuillent se donner un sens à leur vie future. Le crime que tu viens de commettre est inacceptable et sache qu'au nom de la lune, de l'amour et de la justice, je vais te punir alors prend bien garde à toi. »

Loin d'être inquiète, la femme sous les ordres de la sorcière de feu croise ses bras et fixe son adversaire.

« Mais de quel crime parles-tu ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette gamine d'où s'est extrait ce démon est toujours en vie mais il est clair que si tu ne fais rien, son existence appartiendra au passé.

- Comment ça ? Lui demande Sailor Moon, inquiète.

- Si mon démon parvient à te vaincre et reste vivant, il est évidemment que cette pauvre petite n'y survivra pas. »

Conclut Gaïa en éclatant de rire. Ensuite, elle redevient sérieuse et s'adresse à sa créature.

« A toi de jouer Rat-Taurus et ne me déçois pas ! »

Le monstre, qui ressemble à un rat géant portant d'énormes cornes de taureau sur sa tête, commence à frapper le sol de son pied. En agissant ainsi, il fait voler les carreaux rouges qui recouvraient le parterre et semble n'en ressentir aucune émotion de tristesse particulière.

« Mon magasin ! » Hurle Makoto qui s'inquiète subitement pour le bien-être de sa boutique.

La regardant soudainement, Gaïa lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas te plaindre jusqu'à la défaite de cette blondasse ?

- Bien sûr que si. »

Et voilà que Makoto se relève et se poste en garde, prête à en découdre.

« J'ai mis plusieurs mois pour bâtir ce projet et je n'autoriserai personne à le détruire. Si je dois me battre pour le sauvegarder, même si mes chances de victoire sont minces, sache que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

- Ton courage t'honore, je dois le reconnaitre. Néanmoins … »

Tranquillement, Gaïa pointe sa main droite sur Makoto et libère des gerbes électriques qui foncent dans sa direction. De suite, Ami bondit sur son ami et tombe sur le sol en sa compagnie, la mettant en sécurité par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, l'attaque de Gaïa poursuit son chemin et va s'échouer sur la porte se situant au fond de la grande salle. Bien sûr, face à la puissance liée à l'impact, l'issue par en éclat, révoltant sa propriétaire par la même occasion.

« J'espère que tu sais à qui tu comptes te mesurer maintenant ? »

Makoto tourne son visage pour fixer son ennemie qui disparait à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. La gérante sait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à se transformer si l'option lui était permise. Néanmoins, celle qui détient son prisme n'est autre que Luna qui est s'est bien gardée de rester dehors. Pendant ce temps, le démon fonce sur Sailor Moon afin d'obéir aux ordres de sa maîtresse. Prenant peur, la guerrière ne se fait pas prier une seule seconde pour quitter les lieux en empruntant la sortie de la salle.

Désormais, la gérante de la boutique se retrouve seule avec Ami mais voilà que la chatte noire s'approche du duo et s'adresse à la plus grande des deux femmes.

« Navrée pour tout ça Makoto, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Luna. Par contre, peux-tu me confier mon prisme s'il te plait ? »

Suite à cette demande, le félin lève son visage et plonge son regard dans celui de sa quatrième protégée.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir redevenir une guerrière de la lune ?

- Je le suis toujours Luna et oui, j'en suis sûre.

- Très bien. »

Luna bondit dans les airs et réalise son saut périlleux, pour faire apparaître le fameux prisme de Jupiter. Lorsque celui-ci tombe sur le sol, Makoto s'empresse de le prendre dans l'une de ses mains et le lève au-dessus de sa tête.

« Jupiter crystal power, Make up ! "

Tandis que Sailor Jupiter est en train de renaître, Ami se met debout à son tour et sort son prisme de l'une des poches de sa jupe bleue. Elle ne tarde pas non plus à pointer l'accessoire vers le plafond de la boutique.

A l'extérieure, Usagi fait une démonstration étonnante concernant sa vitesse de course. Tout ça parce qu'un démon ne pouvant s'empêcher de baver en ayant la gueule ouverte la poursuit inlassablement.

« Mais tu vas m'oublier oui ou non ? »

Elle a beau se plaindre, ses mots n'y pourront rien car le monstre se trouvant derrière elle a des ordres à exécuter et il tient absolument à se montrer docile. Alors que les larmes commencent à s'échapper des yeux de Sailor Moon, une fleur surgit de nulle part et vient se planter devant la créature, mettant un terme à sa course effrénée. La blonde prend bien soin de mettre plusieurs mètres de distance entre elle et son assaillante avant de trouver son sauveur du regard. Celui-ci se tient debout sur le mur entourant la propriété de la boutique et tient sa canne dans l'une de ses mains.

« On dirait que j'arrive à temps, dit-il.

- Oui. » Lui répond sa soupirante, oubliant la dangerosité du moment.

Loin d'être impressionné, Rat-Taurus baisse sa tête et allonge ses cornes dont les extrémités foncent vers le mur sur lequel se trouve Tuxedo masqué. Le fiancé de Sailor Moon bondit afin de ne pas être prit dans la destruction de la façade en pierre et lance une nouvelle rose qui va se loger dans le museau du disciple de Gaïa. Une fois les pieds posés sur le sol, Tuxedo aperçoit Mercury et Jupiter qui arrivent sur les lieux du combat.

« Content de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous Sailor Jupiter, lui lance-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup Tuxedo. »

Rapidement, les yeux de Makoto se posent sur le monstre qui hurle de douleur suite à l'attaque reçue par l'homme vêtu d'un smoking noir.

« Comme sa maîtresse n'est plus parmi nous, je vais me venger sur lui, même si ce n'est pas ce que je désire. »

Sailor Jupiter pointe sa main droite vers le sol et dévoile le signe de sa planète sur sa paume.

« Jupiter ! »

De suite, le signe se charge en électricité et voilà que des gerbes vertes s'en échappent. Très vite, la guerrière tourne sur elle-même, les bras croisés devant son buste tandis que le paratonnerre rangé dans sa tiare sort rapidement de sa cachette.

« Oak Evolution ! »

Des dizaines de sphères vertes font leur apparition et foncent sur la créature de Gaïa qui tente de se défendre mais cette tentative est vouée à l'échec. Au fur et à mesure des explosions qui se produisent et à chaque fois qu'une partie de son corps entre en contact avec l'un des projectiles, une épaisse poussière s'en échappe. Alors que toutes les sphères ont exprimé leur puissance, Sailor Jupiter attend de voir si son attaque a été efficace. Pour cela, elle doit se montrer patiente envers ce nuage de poussière qui peine à se dissiper. Pourtant, des plaintes à l'intérieur de celui-ci se font entendre.

« Visiblement, commence Sailor Mercury. Tu l'as mis dans un sale état.

- Oui mais je préfère vérifier par moi-même avant de crier victoire trop tôt. »

Le brouillard disparait complètement au bout de quelques secondes et la créature est désormais visible. Celle-ci présente des blessures sur certaines parties de son corps et peine à se maintenir debout. Rapidement, Jupiter tourne son visage vers celui de la blonde et lui adresse ces quelques mots.

« Sailor Moon, à toi de jouer.

- Entendu. »

Aussitôt, la réincarnation de la princesse de la lune glisse sa main droite derrière son dos et la ressort avec le sceptre lunaire entre ses doigts. De suite, la guerrière commence sa curieuse chorégraphie afin de libérer toute la puissance de son arme. Ainsi, elle est sûre que son sceptre sera capable de vaincre ce terrible démon. A deux doigts de faire disparaître le sbire de Gaïa, Sailor Moon prend soin de prononcer le nom de son attaque.

« Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss ! »

Le sceptre libère une lumière aveuglante qui fonce droit sur le monstre démoniaque. Celui-ci encaisse l'attaque de plein fouet et lorsque les plumes se retirent, le démon a totalement disparu. A sa place se trouve l'orbe astrologique de Taeko et le noir qui colorisait son signe se volatilise aussitôt. Désormais, l'objet se maintient dans les airs grâce à son propre pouvoir et commence à se diriger lentement vers l'intérieur de la boutique. Lorsque l'orbe se retrouve à proximité de Taeko qui est toujours inconsciente, la sphère fusionne rapidement avec son corps.

Très vite, la stagiaire sous la responsabilité de Makoto retrouve des couleurs et voilà qu'un gémissement se fait entendre. Pendant ce temps, les trois guerrières et l'homme masqué entrent dans la boutique et sont soulagés de voir que leur mission est un parfait succès.

« Inutile que je m'attarde ici, lâche Tuxedo envers ses amies.

- Merci encore d'être venu à mon secours, lui dit Sailor Moon.

- A ton service. Par contre, dépêchez-vous de retrouver vos apparences d'origines car il serait dommage que cette fille se pose des questions dès son réveil.

- Tu as parfaitement raison et on s'en charge de suite. » Lui répond Sailor Jupiter.

Alors que l'homme masqué déserte les lieux en se dirigeant vers la sortie du fond, les trois guerrières portent leur main sur la broche accrochée au centre de leur poitrine. Quelques temps après, les femmes ont retrouvé leur tenue initiale et c'est dans celle-ci que Makoto se précipite sur sa stagiaire. Dès que l'un de ses genoux est posé au sol, la gérante de la boutique prend Taeko dans ses bras et l'aide à reprendre connaissance grâce au son de sa voix.

« Taeko, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

L'adolescente ouvre doucement ses paupières et son regard se pose sur le visage de sa protectrice.

« Makoto ? »

La fille tourne son visage sur sa gauche et remarque la présence d'Usagi et d'Ami.

« Les filles ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

La petite amie de Mamoru ne sait quoi dire pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Par contre, la blonde est soulagée lorsqu'Ami prend la parole en inventant une histoire tout à fait crédible.

« Tu nous as fait un joli malaise mais rassure-toi, tout va bien.

- Vraiment ? »

Usagi hoche positivement de la tête ainsi que Makoto. Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Taeko se relève avec l'aide de la troisième guerrière et est gênée d'avoir provoqué tout ça. Pendant ce temps…

Dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne se trouvant en ville, Gaïa enrage devant la boule de cristal.

« Maudites guerrières de la lune, elles sont trois dorénavant.

- Calme-toi s'il te plait. »

Gaïa se retourne pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui vient de lui dire ces mots et n'est guère étonnée de voir Perle et Flamme faire leur apparition. Très vite, les deux femmes viennent se placer aux côtés de leur amie et comprennent que cette dernière a lamentablement échoué.

« Je sais que ces guerrières sont redoutables mais pour l'heure, nous n'avons pas encore utilisé nos serviteurs les plus coriaces, débute Flamme.

- Merci mais je suis au courant. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé perdre.

- Oui et nous avons eu le temps de le remarquer lors de notre précédente guerre. Par contre, à cause de ce nouvel échec, j'ai bien peur que notre reine réveille qui vous savez, rajoute Perle.

- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait. » Conclut Gaïa.

Soudain, une quatrième voix se fait entendre.

« Bonjour Gaïa. »

De suite, celle qui était en charge de la mission d'aujourd'hui se retourne pour faire face à la boule de cristal.

« Bonjour sorcière. Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre mais j'ai échoué.

- Le contraire m'aurait beaucoup étonné Gaïa. »

L'agent maléfique ne dit rien mais sa colère ne cesse de grandir en elle. C'est à ce moment que Flamme décide d'intervenir pour éviter que le pire ne se produise.

« Sorcière, veuillez m'excuser de mon introduction mais j'aimerai mener la prochaine mission. Bien sûr, je vous fais la promesse de trouver une guerrière solaire et de l'éliminer sur le champ.

- Désolée Flamme mais j'ai d'autres projets. Pour l'heure, je vais vous demander de réfléchir à d'autres plans et pendant ce temps, j'irai activer Ténèbres. »

Et c'est ce que craignaient les trois partenaires.

« Sorcière, ne faites pas cela, je vous en supplie, l'implore Perle.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

- Vous savez très bien à quel point elle est ingérable.

- Certes mais ses résultats lors de la dernière guerre étaient nettement meilleurs aux vôtres. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qui me retient de vous garder à mon service.

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes incapable de remplir nos rôles.

- Flamme ! »

Gaïa et Perle n'en reviennent pas de cette insolence dont vient de faire part la femme manipulant le feu. En attendant, plus aucune voix ne se fait entendre en provenance de la boule de cristal, preuve que l'audacieuse a tapé dans le mille. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, la sorcière de feu se manifeste une seconde fois.

« Comment se fait-il que ton insolence sache toujours me séduire, Flamme ? Malgré cette tentative pour calmer cette déception grandissante dans mon cœur vous concernant, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Obéissez et pendant ce temps, je vais retrouver Ténèbres. A bientôt mesdemoiselles. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que la supérieure des trois guerrières met un terme à la communication.

Salle du trône de la sorcière…

La sorcière de feu se retrouve seule et n'hésite pas à faire part de ses impressions.

« J'aurais évité d'avoir recours à une telle méthode mais moi aussi je reçois des ordres que je me dois d'exécuter. »

Tranquillement, la femme se lève de son trône et une fois debout, elle use de ses dons pour disparaître de la pièce.

Chambre du grand-père de Rei…

Le vieil homme dort paisiblement sur son futon tandis que sa petite-fille veille sur lui. Sa santé ne cesse de se dégrader au fil des jours et la prêtresse redoute le pire à chaque instant. Voulant se vider les esprits, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs attrape la télécommande et enfonce la touche rouge afin d'allumer le poste de télévision. Ensuite, elle zappe sur plusieurs chaînes lorsque l'une d'entre elles attire sa curiosité.

« Mais… c'est Minako ? »

En effet, un reportage passant actuellement relate le retour de l'idole au Japon alors qu'elle était censée prendre des vacances dans l'un des nombreux pays du continent. Alors que l'artiste descend de son avion, l'ancienne guerrière combattant sous le signe de Mars se pose des questions.

« Que vient-elle faire au Japon ? »

Alors que la prêtresse s'interroge, l'homme qui repose à quelques centimètres d'elle ouvre les yeux. Entendant le bruit de la télé, le vieillard s'inquiète et tourne son visage sur sa droite, remarquant sa petite fille par la même occasion.

« Rei ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, la femme aux cheveux noirs abandonne le poste de télévision pour se concentrer sur celui qui l'a élevé.

« Grand-père, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Et tandis que les deux personnes discutent entre elles, la sorcière de feu met son projet à exécution, à plusieurs mètres de là. En ce moment, l'être aux pouvoirs diabolique vient tout juste de faire son apparition dans une pièce sombre que déjà, une scientifique âgée d'une quarantaine d'années s'approche d'elle. Habillée dans une blouse blanche, cette femme présentant de longs cheveux noirs se prosterne devant la sorcière et fait vœu d'obéissance.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon modeste laboratoire, sorcière du feu.

- Merci beaucoup Shina mais relève-toi s'il te plait. »

Docilement, la scientifique se met debout et attend de connaître la raison qui a poussé la sorcière à se rendre ici.

« Si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour savoir où en est les réparations concernant Ténèbres.

- Elle semble opérationnelle à cent pour cent. Toutefois, j'aimerai retarder le jour de sa sortie car la dernière fois, les bilans affichaient le même résultat et pourtant…

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas. Si jamais je rencontre des soucis avec cette fille, je me ferais une joie de la punir.

- Cela veut dire que …

- Oui Shina. Tu peux la réveiller.

- A vos ordres. »

La femme porteuse de la blouse s'éloigne de la sorcière de feu et s'enfonce jusqu'au fond de l'immense pièce. Là, elle se retrouve face à une console informatique et pose sa main droite sur une très grande manette.

« Allez Ténèbres, reviens parmi nous. »

La responsable de cette salle actionne le levier et aussitôt, tous les cadrans se trouvant sur la console s'illumine et montrent une poussée d'énergie. Pour l'heure, tout semble se passer pour le mieux. Soudain, une porte se situant contre le mur gauche de la pièce s'ouvre, libérant une épaisse vapeur d'eau. Shina s'éloigne de la console tandis que la sorcière de feu vient se placer auprès d'elle.

« Alors ? Questionne l'être tout puissant.

- Je préfère attendre de voir. Je n'aime pas crier victoire trop tôt.

- Je comprends. »

La brume se dissipe et voilà qu'une ombre s'avance venant de l'autre côté du mur s'approche de l'encadrement de la porte et passe par cette issue. Habillée de noir et présentant une silhouette humaine, l'ombre se fixe.

« Bonsoir maman, bonsoir majesté. Je suis ravie de vous revoir toutes les deux. »

Shina et la sorcière sont très impressionnées de la politesse exprimée par cette femme qu'elles nomment Ténèbres.

« Nous sommes également très heureuse de te revoir parmi nous. Toutefois, tu dois nous rassurer au sujet d'une information, lui lance la scientifique.

- Laquelle maman ?

- J'aimerai savoir si tout va bien. »

Ténèbres ouvre grandement les yeux suite à l'entente de cette question et y répond calmement.

« Je suis en parfaite santé maman et donc oui, je me porte à merveille et c'est grâce à toi. »

Shina est rassurée de voir que sa créature se montre docile et respectueuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas lors de la précédente guerre. Très vite, Ténèbres se désintéresse de sa mère pour se concentrer uniquement sur la sorcière.

« J'imagine que vous avez besoin de moi pour m'avoir fait réveiller, majesté ?

- Tout à fait. Gaïa, Flamme et Perle ont échoué et j'aimerai que tu prennes la suite des opérations. Penses-tu être capable de réussir là où tes amies ont rencontré des problèmes ?

- Je l'ignore mais je vous fais la promesse de faire de mon mieux.

- Très bien. Je te conseille de leur dire bonjour avant de te mettre au travail.

- A vos ordres. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, Ténèbres disparait de la salle, laissant Shina seule avec sa supérieure.

« On dirait que cette retraite forcée a porté ses fruits, s'exprime la cheftaine du quatuor.

- Je partage cet avis mais je préfère garder un œil sur elle. Veuillez m'excuser. »

La femme aux cheveux noirs s'éloigne de la sorcière et va se poster devant sa console informatique. Là, elle enfonce un petit bouton vert et de suite, un radar s'affiche sur l'écran principal du laboratoire. Intriguée, la sorcière s'approche et cherche à comprendre l'utilité de cet affichage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Après avoir mis Ténèbres au repos selon vos ordres, je me suis arrangée pour lui glisser une peau sous sa peau pendant son sommeil. Ainsi, je pourrais suivre sa trace partout où elle se rendrait et si cette créature fait des siennes, je serais en mesure de la désactiver.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les erreurs du passé se répètent et cette fois, au lieu de me tenir éloignée comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent, je prendrais une part active à ce combat.

- C'est tout à ton honneur Shina. »

La scientifique garde un œil sur l'écran et est satisfaite de voir que Ténèbres vient d'apparaître dans la chambre des filles. Pendant ce temps, la sorcière de feu disparait pour se rendre dans ses appartements privés. Elle s'installe très vite sur son trône et à ce moment, la boule de cristal se trouvant à quelques mètres de son siège s'illumine sous sa volonté. Soudain, une voix masculine venant de l'obscurité des environs se manifeste à son attention.

« Bonsoir Sorcière de feu.

- Bonsoir l'écrivain, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- J'aimerai connaître ton premier rapport si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà lancé trois initiatives par le biais des filles et toutes se sont soldées par des échecs. Face à cette situation inconfortable, j'ai du prendre une décision.

- L'activation de Ténèbres ?

- Oui. J'espère que tu n'y vois aucune objection ?

- Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, j'estime que toutes les idées qui pourraient nous aider à avoir la main mise sur cette planète sont les bienvenues. Par contre, je voudrais savoir ce qui vous pousse à l'échec.

- Des guerrières.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que les guerrières solaires sont déjà là ?

- Non. Nous avons affaire à trois guerrières lunaires et l'une d'entre elles a le pouvoir de détruire nos créatures. Du coup, la tâche s'avère plus rude.

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ma sorcière. Dans très peu de temps, je donnerai vie à une idée et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que la tendance s'inversera dans quelques jours.

- Je veux bien te croire. Par contre, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

- Pas tout de suite. »

N'aimant guère les surprises, la sorcière de feu aimerait vraiment savoir ce que cet individu prépare dans son coin. Néanmoins, sachant que ce projet aura de fortes chances de l'avantager au combat, la femme aux immenses pouvoirs préfère se montrer patiente et se concentrer sur Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, celle-ci vient de se montrer sur le quatrième lit de la chambre des sbires de la dirigeante qui se tient dans l'obscurité. Evidemment, cette apparition crée la surprise générale chez les trois femmes.

« Ténèbres ? S'étonne Gaïa.

- Bonsoir ma belle, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Lui répond la création de Shina.

- Plutôt bien. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je suis là pour vous prêter main forte. D'après ce que j'ai comprit, vous êtes incapables de trouver les guerrières solaires et je me ferais une joie de réussir là où vous avez toutes échouées. »

Et là, Ténèbres éclate de rire, sûre de son futur triomphe. Pendant ce temps, Perle garde le silence alors que Flamme n'hésite pas à tenir tête à celle qui vient juste d'arriver dans la pièce.

« Excuse-moi Ténèbres mais je doute que tu puisses rivaliser avec ce trio de guerrières.

- Trio ? »

La curiosité de la quatrième subalterne est piquée à vif tandis que Flamme se régale. Elle décide d'en rajouter.

« Sachant que nous avons un avantage tactique sur toi, tu te doutes bien que nous sommes en mesure de riposter, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

- Et j'imagine que tu ne me diras rien ?

- Tu as parfaitement devinée. »

Flamme sourit et très vite, ses deux amies imitent son comportement. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourra rien tirer de ces trois femmes uniquement par la volonté, Ténèbres décide de passer par d'autres méthodes.

« Bien mes chéries. Si vous ne voulez pas me faire un topo sur ces guerrières, je vais devoir user de la force. »

Aussitôt, Gaïa se positionne en garde suivie de Flamme. De son coté, Perle croise ses bras devant son buste, prête à en découdre alors que Ténèbres élève une aura malsaine autour de son corps.

« Je veux savoir qui sont mes adversaires. »

En prononçant ces mots, Ténèbres lève sa main droite qu'elle ferme rapidement. A ce moment, Flamme sent une force invisible s'enrouler autour de sa gorge et voilà qu'une étreinte commence à s'effectuer. Manquant d'air, celle qui manipule le feu ne tarde pas à poser un genou sur le sol tandis que Perle passe à l'action.

« Si tu veux la guerre Ténèbres, sache que tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. »

Des bulles d'eau font leur apparition devant les bras croisés de Perle et une fois ses membres défaits, les sphères aquatiques foncent sur la quatrième femme. Hélas, l'eau s'évapore en chemin sous le bon vouloir de Ténèbres.

« Gaïa, veux-tu essayer ? Après tout, tu es censée être la plus forte des trois ?

- Tu vas voir si ce que tu viens de dire n'est qu'une rumeur. »

Mentalement, la femme qui contrôle la nature ordonne à celle-ci de se réveiller dans le but de faire abattre sa colère sur l'être dissimulé dans les ténèbres. La pièce se met à trembler subitement tandis que des fissures font leur apparition dans le sol, permettant à des branches de s'élever. Ensuite, ces dernières foncent sur Ténèbres dans le but de l'attraper mais les bras boisés s'heurtent à un mur psychique invisible.

« Tu oses te protéger ? S'écrie Gaïa.

- Bien sûr et encore une fois, je prouve que vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur. Désolée, vous allez devoir vous y faire. »

Ténèbres claque des doigts et les branches disparaissent en même temps que les fissures. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce est de nouveau présentable, comme si rien de tout ce qui vient de se passer n'a eu lieu. Là, Flamme sent l'étreinte sur sa gorge disparaître et elle peut de nouveau respirer.

« A partir de maintenant, vous allez faire tout ce que je vous demande car je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à mettre un terme à vos existences, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de toi Ténèbres, lui lance Flamme.

- Vraiment ? »

Alors que Ténèbres allait donner une bonne leçon à la femme qui maîtrise le feu, une cinquième voix féminine se fait entendre dans la chambre.

« Flamme a raison.

- Maman ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Veux-tu retourner dans ton caisson et être condamnée à un sommeil éternel ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de te montrer désagréable. Obéis aux ordres de la sorcière sans poser le moindre souci et laisse les filles tranquille.

- Mais Maman ?

- Tu ne m'as pas comprit visiblement. »

A ce moment, Ténèbres reçoit une décharge électrique qui a le don de l'affaiblir considérablement. Lorsque l'attaque cesse, la poupée se montre silencieuse et n'en mène pas large.

« Me suis-je bien fait comprendre cette fois Ténèbres ?

- Oui mère.

- Bonne nouvelle. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et vous autres, navrée pour ce qui vient de se passer.

- Merci de son intervention Shina.

- A ton service Perle. »

Pendant ce temps, dans la boutique de Makoto…

La gérante aide sa stagiaire à s'habiller correctement afin que la ramener chez elle. Bien sûr, la femme à la queue de cheval ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer soucieuse vis-à-vis de celle placée sous sa protection.

« Tout va bien Taeko ?

- Oui Makoto, inutile de t'en faire trop pour moi surtout que je n'arrête pas de culpabiliser. »

Suite à cette information, Ami intervient pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Taeko. Si tu as peur de prendre du retard sur ton travail et de poser souci à Makoto, nous viendrons demain pour vous donner un petit coup de mains.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé les filles, coupe la gérante.

- Je le sais et c'est pour cette raison que nous te proposons nos services, n'est-ce pas Usagi ?

- Tu veux que je bosse pendant ma journée de repos ? Tu n'es pas un peu … »

La blonde n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la fille aux impressionnantes capacités intellectuelles lui écrase le pied à l'aide de l'un des siens. De suite, la douleur monte dans l'ensemble du corps de la petite amie de Mamoru qui se met à gonfler des joues pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Pendant ce temps, Ami tente de convaincre Makoto.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je n'avais pas envisagé de verser trois salaires d'un coup et puis sincèrement, la boutique ne peut pas trop se le permettre.

- Qui te parle d'argent Makoto ? Notre aide, nous te l'offrons gratuitement.

- Dans ce cas. »

La femme ayant des roses comme boucles d'oreilles se tourne alors vers sa jeune protégée.

« Tu en penses quoi ?

- Si cela peut me permettre de rattraper mon retard, je suis d'accord. »

Suite à cette décision, Makoto s'adresse alors à Ami et à Usagi afin de leur donner une réponse.

« Très bien. J'attends tout le monde devant la porte de la boutique à huit heures du matin.

- Génial. »

S'exprime Ami avant de retirer son pied de celui de la blonde. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne souffre plus et est contrainte à bosser pour Makoto dès le lendemain matin. Maintenant, l'heure est au départ et c'est pour cette raison que la propriétaire des lieux s'approche de la porte d'entrée.

« Allez les filles, rentrons chez nous afin de nous reposer de cette journée riche en émotion. »

Et bien sûr, Ami, Usagi et Taeko suivent la quatrième femme en dehors de la boutique. Pendant que la gérante ferme l'issue à double tour, le trio l'attend patiemment avant de se diriger vers la voiture de la jeune patronne. Une fois autour du véhicule, Makoto prend place devant son volant tandis que Taeko s'installe sur le siège passager. Pour la banquette arrière, c'est Ami et Usagi qui s'y installent tandis que Luna se fait une place entre les deux.

« Tout le monde a bouclé sa ceinture ? » Demande la conductrice.

Et c'est un oui collectif qui se fait entendre à l'intérieur de la voiture. Suite à cette réponse, Makoto glisse la clef dans le contact et la tourne pour faire démarrer le véhicule. Dès que le moteur crache sa rage, la femme enfonce la pédale d'accélérateur et s'engage sur la voie en tournant sur sa gauche. Tandis que les premiers mètres sont très vite avalés, Makoto s'adresse à ses deux amis se trouvant sur la banquette arrière.

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je raccompagne Taeko avant de vous déposer chez vous ?

- Non Makoto. » Lui répond Ami.

Pendant le trajet, une question traverse l'esprit de la protectrice de l'étudiant qui ne se prive pas pour la poser à la principale intéressée. Bien sûr, tout en posant cette interrogation, Makoto veille à regarder son amie par le biais de son rétroviseur.

« Dis-moi Usagi.

- Oui ?

- Tu envisages de passer ton permis bientôt ?

- En fait, je commencerai à prendre des leçons lorsque j'aurais mis assez d'argent de côté.

- D'accord. Cela pourrait être pratique d'avoir deux voitures si on décide de se faire des sorties dans les jours à venir.

- Lorsque nous aurons repris contact avec Minako et Rei ?

- Par exemple. »

A cet instant, le prénom de Minako semble évoquer quelque chose chez la stagiaire qui s'accorde quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, la pensée se précise et elle n'hésite pas à la partager.

« C'est bizarre.

- Quoi donc Taeko ? Lui demande Makoto.

- Ma chanteuse préférée se nomme Minako.

- Ha ouais ? C'est une chanteuse solo ou fait-elle partie d'un groupe ?

- D'un groupe. Toutefois, elle a fait une annonce il y a de cela quelques jours pour évoquer le besoin de faire une pause. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être au pays. »

Usagi et Ami ne disent rien mais se contentent de sourire. Elles savent très bien de quelle Minako parle Taeko et se gardent bien de lui dire. Après tout, elles pourront lui organiser une petite surprise lorsque son stage sera terminé mais pour cela, il faut en discuter avec Makoto.


	4. Chapter 4

Ténèbres.

Une nouvelle journée commence sur Tokyo. Toutefois, celle-ci débute très mal pour Usagi qui marche sur le trottoir d'une rue, tout en trainant des pieds. A ses côtés se tient Luna qui parvient facilement à la suivre.

« Allez Usagi, garde le sourire. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un nouveau boulot très vite.

- C'est bien gentil d'être optimiste Luna mais comment vais-je faire pour aider Mamoru à payer le loyer de notre appartement ? Sans travail, je ne sers à rien. »

Alors que la blonde continue d'avancer tout en déprimant, la chatte noire s'arrête et tourne son visage sur sa gauche. De suite, elle remarque que les pas de sa petite protégée les ont conduit jusqu'à la boutique de Makoto. Bien sûr, vu dans l'état dans lequel se trouve Usagi, cette dernière n'y a même pas prêté attention. Luna décide d'interpeller la réincarnation de la princesse de la lune afin d'avoir un quelconque intérêt venant de sa part.

« Usagi ! »

Poursuivant son chemin, la blonde ne s'arrête pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luna ?

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu nous as amené jusqu'à la boutique de Makoto ? »

A l'entente de cette question, Usagi arrête de marcher et se retourne. Là, elle constate que la chatte a le visage tourné et décide d'en faire autant afin de regarder dans la même direction que l'animal. Très vite, l'humaine aperçoit l'enseigne du fameux magasin et se rapproche du félin.

« Tiens, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je suis passée devant, fait Usagi.

- Oui et c'est ce que j'avais remarqué. Cela te dit d'y faire une petite halte afin de t'offrir un petit remontant ?

- Parce que tu crois que de m'acheter une fleur me redonnera le sourire ?

- Non mais je ne parlais pas des plantes que vend Makoto. Je faisais juste allusion aux délicieux gâteaux qu'elle propose à sa clientèle. »

Dès que ses oreilles entendent le mot « gâteau », Usagi a l'impression de se sentir beaucoup mieux. Du coup, elle n'hésite pas à entrer dans la boutique et bien sûr, le chat noir s'y glisse également. Dès que la guerrière et sa protectrice arrivent devant le comptoir de la boutique, Makoto se place très vite derrière son poste afin de les saluer.

« Salut vous deux, comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Makoto. Pour répondre à ta question, sache que Luna va très bien alors que moi, c'est la dégringolade.

- Ha bon ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- La mère de Naru m'a licencié.

- Quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ?

- Les chiffres de ses ventes se sont effondrés à cause de cette nouvelle boutique qui s'est ouverte juste en face de chez elle. Du coup, comme les recettes sont en baisses, elle n'avait pas les moyens de verser un deuxième salaire.

- Mince. Je suis vraiment navrée de l'apprendre Usagi.

- Merci Makoto. »

Voyant que son amie a le moral dans les chaussettes, la gérante de la boutique décide de prendre soin d'elle. Au même moment, Taeko arrive auprès de sa formatrice, tenant un plateau d'argent dans ses mains.

« Taeko.

- Oui Makoto ?

- Peux-tu préparer une tasse de café et deux parts de gâteaux s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr. Pour quelle table ?

- La première.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

- Merci. »

Alors que la stagiaire disparaît dans l'arrière-boutique afin de préparer la commande, Makoto invite Usagi à la suivre jusqu'à la fameuse table. Dès qu'elles arrivent auprès du mobilier, les deux jeunes femmes prennent place tout autour et très vite, Luna monte sur la banquette afin d'être aux côtés de la blonde. Désormais installées, les deux amies discutent.

« Tu sais Usagi, j'ai eu le temps de t'observer lorsque tu es venue travailler dans ma boutique avec Ami.

- Oui et alors ? Tu ne devais pas être très contente de moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- A cause de ma maladresse. »

A ce moment, Makoto sourit.

« J'ignore si tu t'en souviens mais ce jour là, tu n'as réalisé aucune bêtise et d'ailleurs, j'ai été très impressionné.

- Vraiment ? »

En posant cette question, Usagi lève la tête afin de regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« Oui. J'ignore si c'est parce que tu travaillais pour moi ou quoi mais une chose est sûre, tu as fait du bon boulot. A la limite, si tu es d'accord, je veux bien t'offrir une période d'essai dans ma boutique.

- Quoi ? Tu es d'accord pour que je travaille pour toi ?

- Oui et si ton travail me convient suite à cette période, je te proposerai un poste définitif. Quand penses-tu ? »

Les yeux d'Usagi deviennent larmoyants et la jeune femme ne sait comment remercier sa bienfaitrice. De son côté, Makoto poursuit.

« Bien sûr, je vais devoir plancher très vite sur ton planning mais je pense qu'il sera prêt avant la fin de la journée. Je te ferais commencer au début du mois prochain pour que tu puisses bénéficier d'un salaire complet. Par contre, j'attends toujours ta réponse. Es-tu d'accord pour travailler pour moi ?

- Oui Makoto, merci beaucoup. »

Heureuse suite à cette proposition, la blonde ne retient pas ses larmes et dissimule ces dernières en cachant son visage derrière ses mains. A cet instant, Taeko arrive auprès de la table et pose la tasse de café et les deux parts de gâteaux. Par contre, au moment où elle pose la deuxième gourmandise sous les yeux de sa patronne, celle-ci pousse l'assiette jusqu'à la placer devant Luna.

« Tiens Luna. C'est offert par la maison.

- Miaouuu. »

Etant une grande gourmande, Luna n'hésite pas une seule seconde pour monter sur la table et à s'attaquer au gâteau que vient de lui offrir Makoto. Toujours près de la table, Taeko attend de nouvelles directives venant de la part de la gérante.

« Tu peux t'accorder une petite pause Taeko et si tu ressens le besoin, prends-toi une tasse de café et une part de gâteau.

- Entendu. Merci beaucoup Makoto. »

Contente d'avoir une permission de pause, la stagiaire s'éloigne de la table afin de s'isoler dans l'arrière-boutique. Au même moment, Usagi essuie ses larmes à l'aide d'un mouchoir immaculé qu'elle a sorti de l'une des poches de son tailleur et attrape la petite fourchette qui reposait sur la soucoupe du gâteau. Alors que la première bouchée est glissée à l'intérieur de sa bouche, la surface du café qui était calme jusqu'à maintenant commence à trembler. Devant ce phénomène, les deux filles s'interrogent lorsque la perturbation se reproduit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiète Usagi.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as glissé une souris à l'intérieure histoire de me jouer un tour ?

- Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai préparé ta tasse mais Taeko. »

Alors que les tremblements à la surface du café s'enchaînent les uns après les autres, un bruit sourd au loin se fait entendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta boutique Makoto ?

- J'aimerai bien le savoir figure-toi. »

Alors que le bruit se rapproche de plus en plus, la porte d'entrée de la boutique s'ouvre sur une blonde qui s'empresse d'entrer dans le magasin. Ensuite, elle referme l'issue après son passage et prend soin de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Peu après, l'inconnue tourne sur ses talons et lâche un soupir. Dissimulée derrière sa paire de lunettes aux carreaux teintés, la jeune femme s'exprime.

« Je savais bien que mon retour n'allait pas être aussi facile que je le pensais. »

Portant un sac à dos de couleur marron et un imperméable gris, la blonde s'avance jusqu'au comptoir. Elle s'étonne de n'y voir personne de l'autre côté alors que Makoto et Usagi sont surprises de ne plus entendre de bruit mais mieux encore, les frémissements à la surface du café semblent avoir disparus. A ce moment, les deux amies décident de résoudre ce mystère en adoptant un comportement suspect. Très vite, Usagi approche son visage de celui de la gérante et discute avec elle mais à voix basse.

« Tu crois que c'est cette fille qui est à l'origine de tout ça ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Tu l'as connais ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que je la vois dans mon magasin.

- Je vois. Par contre, je te plains sincèrement.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

- Parce que tu dois la recevoir.

- Mince. J'avais totalement oublié. »

S'étonne Makoto. Alors que la blonde reprend la dégustation de son gâteau, Makoto se lève de son siège et marche en direction de son comptoir afin de discuter avec la nouvelle cliente. Une fois à son poste, la gérante tente de sourire mais l'accoutrement de la personne qui se trouve en face d'elle l'a met plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour dans ma boutique mademoiselle, vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Suite à cette question, l'inconnue se pose des questions.

« Makoto ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ?

- Hein ? »

Interpellée de cette façon, la fille aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose se concentre sur le visage de celle qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle mais ne parvient pas à la reconnaître.

« Désolée mais vous êtes …

- Faut croire que j'ai vraiment changé avec le temps. »

L'inconnue retire ses lunettes de soleil et dévoile ainsi ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Soudain, quelque chose semble bouger à l'intérieur de son sac à dos. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête blanche d'un chat en sort et sur le front de celui-ci, un croissant de lune jaune.

« Minako ? C'est toi ? S'exprime Makoto.

- Ben oui. Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? »

De son côté, Usagi est en train de s'étouffer sous le coup de la surprise.

« Incroyable. Jamais je n'aurais reconnu Minako. » A-t-elle la force de dire.

Voyant que le visage de sa protégée devient rouge, Luna abandonne sa gourmandise pour sauter sur son dos. Ensuite, elle tape dessus avec ses petites pattes, espérant que ses coups seront suffisamment forts pour sauver Usagi de l'étouffement qui est en train de la priver d'air. Soudain, au bout d'un énième coup, la blonde à l'étrange coiffure recrache le morceau de gâteau qui vole dans les airs.

« Il était moins une, lâche-t-elle, heureuse. Merci beaucoup Luna.

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt. » Dit cette dernière avant de retourner sur la table.

Pendant ce temps, le morceau de gâteau continue sa course et va s'écraser sur la joue gauche de Minako qui ne se doutait de rien. Lorsque la jeune femme sent la matière s'étaler sur cette partie de son visage, elle tourne lentement sa tête afin que son regard se pose sur Usagi. Celle-ci, se doutant bien que son amie va réagir, n'a pas d'autres choix que de se recroquevillée tout au bout de la banquette en prenant Luna dans ses bras et en la serrant comme pas possible.

« Oups ! » S'exprime-t-elle alors.

Voilà que Minako abandonne Makoto au profit d'Usagi qui se sent de plus en plus mal.

« Alors toi ? Comment oses-tu me cracher ton morceau de gâteau sur mon si joli visage hein ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

- Non Minako, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ben voyons. »

Et sans crier gare, Minako saute sur Usagi afin de lui donner une bonne leçon, envoyer valser table et banquette par la même occasion. Alors que les deux jeunes femmes se chamaillent en soulevant de la poussière dans leur dispute, Makoto les regarde faire tout en soupirant.

« Mon magasin ne sera jamais calme. »

Entendant le bruit en provenance de la salle principale du magasin, Ami sort de l'arrière-boutique et va se placer auprès de la gérante. Ses lunettes de vues sur le bout du nez, la fille possédant les pouvoirs de Mercure ne semble pas plus surprise que ça.

« Je vois. Usagi a fait une gaffe et Minako a jugé utile de lui donner une bonne leçon, je me trompe ?

- Non. Faut croire qu'elles se sont jamais séparées mais surtout, qu'elles n'ont guère évolué toutes les deux.

- Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire Makoto ? »

Minako fixe la gérante d'un œil mauvais tandis qu'elle tient Usagi par le col de son tailleur. D'ailleurs, cette dernière a jeté l'éponge puisqu'elle est incapable de se défendre. Pourquoi ? Parce que la star qu'est devenue la protégée d'Artémis a réussi à l'assommer pendant leur bagarre.

« Je n'ai rien dit Minako.

- Je l'espère car je ne te dis pas le sort que tu aurais connu.

- En parlant de sort Minako, il serait bien que tu lâches Usagi, intervient Ami.

- Usagi ? » S'interroge l'idole.

De suite, la jeune femme regarde celle qu'elle tient par le col et se rend compte que cette dernière n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme, présentant une sacrée bosse au-dessus de sa tête.

« Oups, pardon Usagi. »

Sans prendre de précaution, Minako lâche son amie qui s'écrase misérablement sur le sol.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai tendance à oublier ma force lorsque je suis énervée. » Rigole-t-elle alors qu'Ami et Makoto s'inquiètent pour la petite amie de Mamoru.

Néanmoins, les trois filles sont heureuses de retrouver l'artiste mais voici que celle-ci se dirige vers la table et prend la place d'Usagi. Ensuite, la blonde remarque le morceau de gâteau qui reste dans la soucoupe et décide de l'achever d'un seul coup. A ce moment, Usagi qui se remet de ses émotions, a le malheur de poser ses yeux sur Minako au même instant. Bien sûr, voir son gâteau disparaitre dans le gosier d'une autre personne a le don de la mettre en colère.

« Minako, ne me dis pas que tu viens d'avaler ma part de tarte là ? »

Se rendant compte de son erreur, la protégée d'Artémis n'en mène pas large.

« Heu…. Je suis vraiment désolée Usagi.

- Tu vas me le payer ma vieille. »

Et aussitôt, la réincarnation de la princesse bondit sur Minako afin de lui donner une bonne leçon à son tour. Pendant ce temps, Ami et Makoto continuent de regarder ce bien triste spectacle et décident de ne pas intervenir.

« J'ai hâte de passer au briefing lorsqu'elles auront cessé de se chamailler, dit celle aux cheveux bleus.

- Et moi donc. En tout cas, elles ne font aucun dégât dans mon magasin et ça, c'est une bonne chose. »

A ce moment, Makoto songe à la raison de la présence d'Ami dans la boutique.

« Au fait, tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demande-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui et j'ai mis tes comptes à jour. A la limite, si tu es d'accord, je pourrais passer les deux derniers jours de chaque mois afin de faire ta compatibilité.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Du tout et puis de cette façon, je me sens vraiment utile. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Usagi et Minako sont redevenues sérieuses et se tiennent l'une en face de l'autre tout en étant installées autour de la table. Les deux chats sont allongés sur le mobilier tandis qu'Ami vienne les rejoindre ainsi que Makoto.

« Bon, que se passe-t-il au juste ? Commence Minako.

- Depuis quelques jours, des innocents sont pris pour cible par des femmes à la recherche de quelque chose, enchaîne Usagi.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Cela semble avoir un lien avec les signes astrologiques. En tout cas, nous savons que ces ennemis sont à la solde d'une certaine sorcière de feu. »

A l'entente de cette appellation, Artémis ouvre les yeux et lève la tête.

« La sorcière de feu dis-tu ?

- Oui. » Répond la petite amie de Mamoru.

Très vite, le chat blanc s'adresse à la chatte noire.

« Cela ne te dit rien Luna ? »

A son tour, la chatte se réveille et se dresse sur ses pattes.

« Si mais je n'arrive pas à mettre les griffes dessus.

- Alors que moi, je n'ai pas oublié. »

Cette fois, ce sont les quatre filles qui regardent Artémis nourrissant l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse sorcière de feu.

« Il y a très longtemps, la reine du millénium d'argent a mené une très grande bataille contre cette femme. »

Et à l'entente de cette première explication, les souvenirs de Luna reviennent très vite. De ce fait, l'animal au pelage sombre peut poursuivre.

« Lorsque la sorcière de feu a été vaincu grâce aux pouvoirs du cristal d'argent, on était tous persuadé que le calme allait revenir sur le royaume mais il n'en était rien.

- Comment ça ? L'interroge Ami.

- En fait, la sorcière de feu était au service d'un être bien plus puissant que celle-ci.

- Un être bien plus puissant ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Lui demande Usagi.

- J'aimerai bien mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Prononce Luna en s'installant sur son arrière-train. Pendant ce temps, Artémis continue de narrer l'histoire.

« Cet être était un grand écrivain qui avait le don de matérialiser tous les êtres qui pouvaient peupler un livre. La sorcière de feu est l'une de ces personnes fantasques et croyez-moi, elle est l'élément la plus faible parmi les sbires de cet homme.

- Très bien Artémis et sais-tu ce que nos nouveaux ennemis recherchent ? Questionne sa protégée.

- Si leur cause est toujours la même, ils veuillent mettre la main sur les Sailor Zodiac.

- Les Sailor Zodiac ? S'étonne Usagi. Des guerrières de la lune ?

- Non. Ce sont des guerrières solaires venant du royaume du millénium d'or.

- Du millénium d'or ? Continue Ami.

- Oui. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il existe un royaume sur la surface du soleil.

- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Est intriguée Usagi.

- La princesse de ce monde possède de très grands pouvoirs dont celui de protéger ses sujets de la morsure de cet astre. Il faut croire que cette force attire grandement nos nouveaux adversaires.

- Je vois. »

Dit Usagi en baissant le visage et en fermant les yeux.

« De toute façon, ces guerrières sont comme nous même si elles appartiennent à la garde d'une autre princesse. De plus, nos ennemis ont choisi notre planète pour mener cette nouvelle bataille et il est de mon devoir de la protéger. Bref, Sailor Moon reprend du service.

- Oui et elle ne sera pas seule. »

Dit Ami en posant sa main sur l'une de celle d'Usagi.

« Sailor Moon pourra compter sur l'aide de Sailor Mercury.

- Et également sur le soutien de Sailor Jupiter, lui dit Makoto.

- Sans oublier la magnifique Sailor Vénus. » Crâne Minako.

Comprenant qu'elle ne sera pas seule, Usagi lève la tête et ouvre ses paupières, laissant apercevoir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Alors que les filles continuent de discuter entre elles, une autre femme marche sur le trottoir d'une rue à plusieurs mètres de là. Cette dernière semble exaspérée et ne sait plus quoi faire pour être sûre de ne pas perdre ce qu'elle recherche. Vêtue d'un tailleur de couleur marron, la personne s'arrête un instant et sort un téléphone portable de l'une des poches de sa veste. Elle pose son regard sur l'écran et constate que l'individu qu'elle cherche à joindre n'a toujours pas répondu.

« Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter d'être la manager de Minako, Jamais ! »

Se plaignant sur son sort, la jeune femme continue ses recherches sans se douter qu'une ombre la suit en glissant simplement sur le sol.

Toujours assise autour de la table, voilà que Minako éternue. Inquiète, Ami la regarde et n'hésite pas à la questionner.

« Tu as attrapé un rhume ?

- Non. C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui parle de moi. »

Là, Usagi se montre curieuse vis-à-vis de la carrière qu'a menée son amie.

« Alors Minako, cela fait quoi d'être une idole qui cartonne ?

- Sincèrement, c'est épuisant. »

Dit-elle en soupirant. Les trois filles se regardent en étant interrogatives lorsque Minako se ressaisit et explose d'énergie.

« En vrai, c'est le pied total. Jamais je n'aurais cru vendre autant de disques, de faire autant d'apparition télévisée, de scène et de concert. Sincèrement, tout ça va me manquer et si nos ennemis n'auraient jamais pointé le bout de leur nez, je serais toujours artiste à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'exprime Usagi.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors cesse de te miner le moral pour rien. »

Soudain, Minako s'inquiète pour Rei et en fait part à ses amis.

« Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Rei ?

- Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, répond Makoto.

- Quoi ? Hurle Usagi.

- En réalité, son grand-père est l'un de mes plus fidèles clients car il me commande beaucoup de plante pour le temple et ses jardins. Maintenant qu'il est très malade, c'est Rei qui vient à sa place et j'ai beaucoup de peine à la voir aussi triste.

- Mince, comment allons-nous faire ? S'interroge Usagi.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demande Makoto.

- De mon poste chez toi. Si jamais Rei voit que je bosse pour toi et qu'à ce moment, Minako et Ami sont présentes, elle risque de se poser des questions. »

Les trois filles et les deux chats sont surpris de voir à quel point Usagi peut se montrer intelligente lorsqu'elle veut bien se donner la peine de réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Du coup, Makoto se voit rajouter un problème de plus.

« A la limite, je proposerais une solution à Rei en espérant qu'elle acceptera. Au lieu de passer à la boutique chercher sa commande, je pourrais très bien passer au temple pour effectuer la livraison. Lors de ces occasions, penses-tu être capable de pouvoir tenir la caisse Usagi ?

- Bien sûr et puis c'était mon travail à la bijouterie.

- Dans ce cas, le problème est réglé. »

Tout à coup, Minako se souvient d'un acte qu'elle a réalisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Makoto, je crois avoir fait une bêtise.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu te souviens lorsque je suis entrée dans ta boutique alors que j'avais des fans à mes trousses ?

- Oui.

- Pour être tranquille, j'ai tourné la clef dans la serrure.

- Oui et ? »

Makoto réalise très vite de quoi veut lui parler son amie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de ré-ouvrir la porte ?

- Désolée. »

Enervée, la gérante de la boutique se lève de la banquette pour aller ouvrir lorsque Taeko sort de l'arrière-boutique et la voit se diriger verse l'entrée.

« Je m'en suis chargée Makoto. »

A l'entente de cette voix, la propriétaire des lieux s'arrête et tourne son visage vers sa stagiaire.

« Tu es vraiment géniale Taeko, que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, je trouve que tes copines sont vraiment rigolotes. »

Gênée par ce compliment, Usagi et Minako éclatent de rire tandis qu'Ami se fait toute petite. A ce moment, l'adolescente remarque la présence de l'idole et aussitôt, son corps se met à trembler. Bien sûr, ce comportement inquiète sa bienfaitrice.

« Tout va bien Taeko ?

- Oui. C'est juste que … »

Usagi et Ami tournent leur visage vers la jeune fille pour comprendre ce qui se passe mais voilà que celle-ci commence à pleurer. Rapidement, la blonde et la femme aux cheveux bleus se tracassent à leur tour.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Taeko ? Lui demande la fiancée de Mamoru.

- Je crois que mon imagination me joue des tours. »

Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège d'un quelconque mirage, la stagiaire se frotte les yeux à l'aide de ses yeux et ensuite, regarde dans la même direction. L'endroit où se tenait Minako quelques minutes auparavant est désormais vide. L'artiste n'a pas disparu sous l'effet d'un charme magique mais s'est levée pour s'approcher de son fan. Lorsqu'elle l'idole se tient face à l'adolescente, cette dernière ne retient pas ses larmes mais n'ose plus bouger. Par contre, Taeko n'hésite pas à exprimer ce qu'elle pense vraiment de cet artiste qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je n'ose imaginer que je me tiens face à celle qui est à l'origine de beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. Il y a de cela quelques années, j'étais une fille timide, complexée et je déprimais beaucoup. Lorsque je vous ai vu à la télévision il y a de cela plus de cinq ans, je vous ai trouvé resplendissante. »

A la suite de ce compliment, Minako se met à rougir. Toutefois, elle laisse l'adolescente terminer avant de lui dire quelque chose.

« Bizarrement, et je ne sais de quelle façon cela s'est produit, vous avez su me transmettre votre énergie et très vite, j'ai changé. A chaque fois que je me levais le matin, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir vivre une nouvelle journée et à ce moment, j'étais radieuse et je débordais de vie. Oui, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé et rien que pour ça, je vous dois un grand merci. »

Reconnaissante, Taeko ferme ses paupières et se penche légèrement en avant pour remercier l'artiste qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle. N'écoutant que sa générosité, Minako n'hésite pas à la prendre dans ses bras et à la serrer tout contre sa poitrine.

« Voilà pourquoi je voulais devenir une chanteuse. Je voulais aider des gens par le biais de mes chansons et maintenant que j'ai fait ta connaissance, je sais que j'ai rempli ma mission. Merci à toi Taeko pour ce témoignage, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans. »

Touchée par les paroles de Minako, la stagiaire se met à rougir également mais décide de rester dans les bras de la femme encore quelques secondes.

« Allez Minako, réponds. » Se désespère la femme qui est à sa recherche.

Glissant une nouvelle fois son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon, la connaissance de l'artiste entre dans un parc se trouvant pas très loin de la boutique de Makoto. Alors qu'elle se pose sur un banc afin de souffler un certain temps, l'ombre qui la suivait se trouve toujours dans son dos. Toutefois, la marque noire commence à se déformer puisqu'une forme tout aussi sombre en sort tout en prenant de la hauteur. Lorsque son extrémité supérieure se retrouve au niveau de la chevelure de la femme, le visage de Ténèbres fait son apparition.

« Immobilisation ! »

A l'entente de cette voix inconnue, celle qui cherche Minako aimerait se retourner pour savoir qui lui joue ce mauvais tour mais elle constate que son corps est figé.

« Concentration ! »

Une orbe de couleur grise sort du buste de la jeune femme et rassemble un maximum d'énergie en provenance de cette dernière.

« Révélation ! »

Et voilà qu'à la prononciation de ce troisième mot, la sphère d'aura grisâtre change d'apparence pour prendre celui du signe astrologique des gémeaux. A cet instant précis, l'amie de Makoto sombre dans l'inconscience tandis que son corps est maintenu assit sur le banc. Pour vérifier la valeur de l'orbe, Ténèbres prend forme complètement et s'approche de l'objet qui attise sa convoitise.

« Mince, je me suis trompé de cible. »

Dans la boutique de Makoto, les deux chats ont perçu l'énergie négative qui émane du sbire de la sorcière de feu et très vite, leurs poils se hérissent sur leur dos. Face à ce comportement, Usagi se pose des questions.

« Tout va bien vous deux ? »

Comme les deux animaux ne peuvent lui répondre à cause de Taeko qui est toujours dans la pièce, la blonde se demande bien ce qui les tracasse. A cet instant, Ami a l'idée de sortir son petit ordinateur portatif et l'allume afin d'y pratiquer quelques manipulations. Au bout de quelques secondes, un radar s'affiche sur son écran.

« Mince, fit-elle à voix basse en s'adressant à Usagi. Je crois que l'une de nos ennemis se trouve dans les parages.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Non et il serait bien qu'on intervienne.

- Entendu. »

Les deux amies se lèvent de la banquette et vont rejoindre Makoto. Toujours à voix basse, l'information s'échange entre les trois jeunes femmes.

« Vous partez ? Demande la gérante.

- Oui et c'est l'une des conséquences liées à notre mission. » Lance Ami.

Comprenant très vite ce qui se passe, la propriétaire de la boutique demande à Taeko de retourner dans la cuisine afin de préparer de nouveaux gâteaux. L'adolescente se retire alors des bras de son idole et se montre obéissante en quittant la pièce. Maintenant qu'elles sont ensemble, Makoto n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

« Je suis vraiment désolée les filles mais je dois rester ici.

- Pas de souci. Je pense qu'à trois, on peut très bien s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas les filles ? » Lance Usagi à l'attention de Minako et d'Ami.

Les deux femmes hochent positivement de la tête avant de quitter la boutique pour partir à la recherche de ce fameux démon. Guidées par l'ordinateur du petit génie aux cheveux bleus, les trois amies arrivent jusqu'au parc. Très vite, elles se glissent derrière un buisson et observent Ténèbres.

« Voilà notre ennemie ? Interroge Minako.

- L'une d'entre elle car c'est la première fois que je l'aperçois, fait remarquer Usagi.

- Bon allez, transformons-nous ! Dit Ami en sortant son sceptre de transformation.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? »

Minako vient de remarquer la jeune femme assise sur le banc et qui a été prise pour cible par Ténèbres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiète la petite amie de Mamoru.

- Cette fille sur le banc, c'est Eva.

- Eva ?

- Oui et c'est ma manager. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était revenue au pays. »

En colère, Minako sort son sceptre à son tour et ne perd pas une minute pour l'élever vers le ciel.

« Venus crystal power, make up ! »

Alors que l'artiste est en train de revêtir sa tenue de combat, Ami et Usagi se regardent et décident d'en faire autant.

« Mercury crystal power, commence la femme aux cheveux bleus.

- Moon eternal, poursuit la blonde.

- Make up ! » Disent-elles en chœur.

Tandis qu'Ami et Usagi se transforment, Minako est prête et passe à l'action très rapidement. Peu de temps après, la voilà qui se tient en face de Ténèbres, bien motivée à sauver celle qui l'a accompagné tout au long de sa carrière.

« J'imagine que tu es l'une de ces fameuses guerrières ?

- Exactement et je suis Sailor Venus.

- Venus que tu dis ? Très bien. J'espère que tu vas m'apprécier car je ne suis pas venue seule. »

Minako regarde aux alentours et ne remarque personne d'autre en dehors d'Eva et de Ténèbres.

« Si tu es réellement accompagnée comme tu viens de le dire, que cette personne se montre.

- Comme tu veux. »

Et à cet instant, Ténèbres regarde le signe astrologique qui flotte toujours dans les airs.

« Montre-toi, Giant Rat-Gemini ! »

Suite à cet ordre donné, la couleur grise caractéristique du symbole extrait du corps de la manager change de teinte pour devenir entièrement noire. Alors que la sphère subit sa métamorphose, Sailor Moon et Sailor Mercury viennent se poster auprès de leur camarade.

« Trois guerrières, voilà qui est intéressant. » Se régale Ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, le monstre se dévoile et s'avère être un rat géant faisant deux mètres de haut. Sa musculature est impressionnante et très vite, Sailor Moon grimace à la vue de cette créature.

« Pas encore ?

- Quoi donc ? Lui demande Sailor Venus.

- Le dernier monstre contre lequel on s'est battu lui ressemblait. Je nous prédis des minutes pénibles les filles.

- Ne compare pas mon soldat à celui de Gaïa, lui lance Ténèbres. Mes créatures lui sont supérieurs en tout et Giant Rat va t'en faire une démonstration. A toi de jouer mon cher.

- Avec plaisir maîtresse. »

Et sans crier gare, l'animal géant fonce sur les trois guerrières dont deux se postent immédiatement en garde. De son côté, Sailor Moon panique déjà lorsque le monstre frappe le sol de son poing. Rapidement, une faille se crée dans la terre humide du par cet s'allonge en arrivant sur les filles. Se doutant bien de ce qui risque de se passer si elles ne bougent pas, Sailor Mercury et Sailor Venus bondissent chacune d'un côté afin d'éviter l'offensive. Par contre, Sailor Moon est toujours terrorisée et ne bouge pas d'un seul centimètre.

« Sailor Moon, que fais-tu ? Lui lance Sailor Venus.

- J'ai trop peur. »

Lorsque la faille arrive à sa hauteur, la blonde dégringole à l'intérieur en hurlant.

« Venus, Love-me chain ! »

Et c'est dans cette même faille que la célèbre chaine de Venus se glisse afin d'attraper Sailor Moon. Alors que la guerrière à la tenue orange remonte son amie, Giant Rat profite de ce moment pour foncer dans sa direction.

« Pas si vite ! » S'interpose Sailor Mercury avant de pointer sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol.

« Mercury, Aqua rapsody ! »

Le monstre s'arrête et voit l'attaque aquatique de Sailor Mercury lui foncer dessus. Sachant très bien qu'il s'en sortira sans le moindre dégât physique, le démon croise ses bras devant son torse et prend bien soin de placer sa tête derrière cette protection. Ainsi, l'eau s'écrase sur les membres puissants du soldat de Ténèbres et lorsque l'attaque cesse, la créature déplie ses bras et sourit. Face à son incapacité, Mercury recule de plusieurs pas.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ?

- Bien sûr que si puisque je viens de te dire que mes créatures sont plus puissantes que celles de Gaïa. Giant Rat, merci de passer à la vitesse supérieure, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- A tes ordres, maîtresse. »

Ni une ni deux, le rongeur aux dimensions impressionnantes fend l'air de son poing et provoque ainsi l'une de ses attaques. La force provoquée est si forte que Sailor Mercury peine à se maintenir sur ses jambes.

« Incroyable. »

Dit-elle avant d'être soulevée dans les airs et balayée contre un arbre. Le choc est si rude que la guerrière perd connaissance une fois le sol touché. Désormais, Giant Rat se retrouve en tête à tête avec Sailor Venus et Sailor Moon qui est enfin sortie de la faille. En le voyant s'approcher, la petite amie de Mamoru s'inquiète très vite.

« Mince, ne me dis pas que nous allons y passer ?

- Bien sûr que non. »

Se souvenant qu'elle possède des pouvoirs qui l'ont sauvé bien plus d'une fois, Sailor Venus se met debout et se montre confiante.

« Sailor Moon, combien de fois nous nous sommes retrouvés en difficulté et combien de fois nos pouvoirs nous ont sauvé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais bien plus d'une centaine de fois.

- C'est exact et pourquoi cela devrait changer aujourd'hui hein ? »

Sailor Moon voit très bien où veut en venir son amie et se met debout à son tour, toisant la créature d'un air mauvais.

« Tu as raison. Nous sommes des guerrières de la lune et même si les pouvoirs de l'adversaire sont impressionnants, les nôtres ne sont pas en reste non plus. »

Aussitôt ses paroles prononcées, la blonde à l'étrange coiffure pose son index droit sur le croissant de lune qui se trouve sur son front.

« Moon tiara ! »

Le dessin de l'astre nocturne disparait afin de se matérialiser au bout des doigts de Sailor Moon. Bien sûr, la guerrière éloigne sa main de son visage et ensuite, le croissant brillant s'allonge. Sa puissance se décuple lorsque des petites étoiles font leur apparition pour danser tout autour. Quelques secondes plus tard, la guerrière s'apprête à lancer son arme sur le monstre.

« Action ! »

Le frisbee lunaire quitte les doigts de sa propriétaire pour foncer tout droit vers la créature de Ténèbres. Celle-ci se montre rapide et habile en se baissant afin d'éviter l'offensive qui continue sa course vers l'un des arbres du parc. Lorsque l'arme s'apprête à couper le tronc, Sailor Moon a le réflexe de lui donner un ordre.

« Arrête-toi frisbee lunaire ! »

L'objet brillant cesse sa course et tombe au pied de l'arbre. Ensuite, l'arme perd de sa luminosité et se transforme afin de retrouver sa forme initiale. Lorsque le croissant de lune se dessine sur la terre humide du parc, l'astre disparaît pour réapparaitre sur le front de sa propriétaire. De son côté, le rat géant se relève et rigole suite à la tentative ratée de son adversaire. Bien sûr, face à ce comportement, Sailor Moon s'énerve et ne se prive pas pour discuter avec lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ton inexpérience.

- Quoi ? Je sais très bien que tu n'es au courant de rien mais je ne compte plus le nombre de créatures maléfiques que j'ai réussi à vaincre grâce à cette arme.

- Vraiment ? »

Le rongeur retrouve son sérieux et poursuit sa discussion avec celle qui se tient en face de lui.

« Oui. Avant d'acquérir mon bâton de lune, le frisbee lunaire était la seule arme que je possédais et je n'hésitai pas à tuer les monstres que je rencontrais sur mon chemin.

- Je vois et si je comprends bien, tu voulais m'éliminer ?

- Oui.

- Et que se serait-il passé pour l'orbe que je renferme ? »

A la fin de cette question, Sailor Moon s'accorde plusieurs secondes dans le but de réfléchir et de donner une réponse plausible au monstre qui se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle. Toutefois, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait, ricane le rat lorsque la voix de Venus se fait entendre.

- Venus ! »

L'animal regarde dans sa direction et constate que cette dernière a la main droite grande ouverte et pointée vers le sol.

« Love and beauty Shock ! »

Un cœur d'énergie fait son apparition et s'éloigne de son invocatrice afin de toucher l'être aux ordres de Ténèbres. Celui-ci, un peu trop sûr de lui, décide de ne pas bouger et de contrer l'attaque comme il avait si bien su le faire avec celle de Sailor Mercury. Cependant, l'effet de l'offensive de Sailor Venus est bien différent de la tentative aquatique et l'animal aux dimensions respectables va l'apprendre à ses dépens. Lorsque le cœur de Minako frappe ses bras croisés devant son torse, le monstre a l'impression de recevoir la charge d'un camion et s'écroule rapidement sur ses genoux. Voyant cela, Ténèbres décide de le motiver afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa mission.

« Debout Giant Rat. Si je t'ai demandé de me prêter main forte, c'est pour une très bonne raison alors, ne me déçois pas. »

Malgré ses paroles, le rongeur ne parvient pas à se relever et Sailor Venus en profite pour inviter Sailor Moon à terminer le travail. Bien sûr, la petite amie de Mamoru accepte cette proposition et sors très vite son bâton de lune. Une fois que sa chorégraphie est achevée, la blonde n'hésite pas à prononcer sa célèbre formule magique.

« Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss ! »

Le sceptre libère une lumière aveuglante qui fonce droit sur le monstre. Celui-ci encaisse l'attaque de plein fouet et lorsque les plumes se retirent, le démon a totalement disparu. A sa place se trouve l'orbe astrologique d'Eva et le noir qui colorisait son signe se volatilise aussitôt. Désormais, l'objet se maintient dans les airs grâce à son propre pouvoir et commence à se diriger lentement vers la femme assise sur le banc. Lorsque l'orbe se retrouve à proximité de la manager qui est toujours inconsciente, la sphère fusionne rapidement avec son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Ténèbres enrage suite à cette première défaite tandis que Sailor Moon est partie rejoindre Sailor Mercury qui commence à retrouver ses esprits. Sailor Vénus, de son côté, se retrouve face à face avec la quatrième femme au service de la sorcière de feu.

« Je te conseille de déguerpir très vite avant de subir le même sort que ton monstre ?

- Désolé ma chérie mais je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. »

Ténèbres lève sa main droite qu'elle pose devant son buste et use de ses pouvoirs pour concentrer de l'énergie malfaisante. Visiblement, elle souhaite en découdre avec la guerrière orange et cette idée ne la dérange nullement. Afin de lui opposer une certaine résistance, Minako pointe le ciel de son index droit tout en posant sa main gauche sur son coude.

« Des ténèbres ou de la lumière, je me demande bien lequel des deux triomphera bien que j'en ai déjà ma petite idée, ironise Venus.

- Sachant que l'eau lui prêtera main forte si nécessaire. »

Sans bouger d'un seul centimètre, Sailor Venus comprend que Sailor Mercury est enfin de retour. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se poste à ses côtés et prend une posture de garde en cas si Ténèbres devait passer à l'offensive.

« Sans oublier la lune et ses pouvoirs. »

Cette fois, c'est Sailor Moon qui vient retrouver ses amies et aussitôt, elle pointe l'extrémité de son sceptre vers la camarade de Flamme, Perle et Gaïa. Tout à coup, une voix féminine résonne dans la tête de Ténèbres.

« Ténèbres, j'aimerai que tu rentres immédiatement.

- A vos ordres Sorcière de feu. »

Lorsque la voix s'éteint, la femme s'adresse aux trois guerrières.

« Je suis navrée mesdemoiselles mais nous allons devoir remettre ce combat à plus tard. A très bientôt. »

Et en battant des paupières, le quatrième sbire de la sorcière disparait du parc afin de rejoindre les siens. Maintenant que la zone est libre de toute menace, Sailor Moon fait disparaître son bâton lunaire alors que Sailor Venus se précipite sur son manager. Comme la femme est encore dans le brouillard et que sa tête est toujours baissée, la guerrière caresse son médaillon en forme de cœur et très vite, elle retrouve son apparence première. Afin de n'éveille aucune curiosité chez la victime de Ténèbres, Usagi et Ami décident de s'éclipser et de rejoindre Makoto. Inquiète, Minako s'accroupit afin que son regard puisse croiser celui de sa camarade.

« Eva, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien à part que je suis un peu engourdie.

- Je vois. »

Minako ignore si son amie souffre d'une amnésie partielle et bienvenue ou si sa mémoire est restée intacte.

« Dis-moi Eva, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

- De mon malaise après que je me suis installée sur ce banc. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans cet état.

- Peut-être parce que je te cause beaucoup trop de tracas.

- Tu as sûrement raison. »

Contente de voir que la femme qui est assise sur le banc ne se souvient pas de l'extraction de son globe, une idée germe dans l'esprit de Minako. De suite, elle se relève et adresse ces quelques mots à celle qui lui fait face.

« Allez, je t'invite à reprendre des forces dans une boutique plutôt sympa qui est gérée par l'une de mes amies. A mon avis, tu vas tomber amoureuse de cet endroit vraiment adorable.

- Entendu. »

Encore faible, Eva peine à se mettre debout et c'est naturellement que Minako attrape l'un de ses bras pour le déposer sur ses épaules. Avec une telle aide à ses côtés, le manager parvient à marcher tout doucement alors qu'Usagi et Ami sont de retour auprès de Makoto.

Les trois femmes se tiennent autour du comptoir. La gérante s'y trouve derrière et les deux autres filles, de l'autre côté. Concernant Taeko, celle-ci continue de préparer des gâteaux dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ce combat ? Questionne Makoto.

- Il a été difficile mais nous avons pu faire la connaissance d'une nouvelle ennemie. » Lui répond Usagi.

A ce moment, Luna et Artémis bondissent sur le comptoir afin de participer à la conversation.

« Comment se nommait-elle ? Lui demande Luna.

- Ténèbres, d'après ce que j'ai comprit.

- Donc, elles sont quatre.

- C'est exact.

- Tiens, voilà Minako qui arrive avec son amie. »

Informe Ami en ayant le regard tourné vers la baie vitrée de la boutique. Constatant que cette dernière a dit vrai, Usagi et Makoto se préparent à la recevoir.

« Vu qu'elle vient de subir une épreuve plutôt épuisante, il serait normal de ma part que je lui offre un petit remontant, s'exprime la gérante qui quitte son comptoir afin de se rendre dans son arrière-boutique.

- Nous, on devrait s'installer à notre table afin de n'éveiller aucune curiosité, propose Ami à Usagi.

- Très bonne idée. »

Et de suite, la blonde et la femme aux cheveux bleus abandonnent le mobilier afin de retourner autour de leur table. Au même moment, les deux chats descendent du comptoir pour rejoindre leurs protégées. Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite clochette qui se trouve au-dessus de la porte d'entrée sonne lorsque l'issue s'ouvre. Très vite, Makoto sort de l'arrière-boutique et s'avance vers Minako et Eva.

« Installez-vous à l'une de mes tables, je vais venir vous servir un petit quelque chose.

- Merci beaucoup Makoto.

- A ton service. »

Dit la gérante tandis que l'artiste accompagne son manager jusqu'à la table se trouvant derrière la banquette sur laquelle est assise Usagi. Tout à coup, le téléphone fixe de la boutique sonne et c'est tranquillement que Makoto va répondre. Dès que le combiné est posé sur l'une de ses oreilles, la gérante se montre chaleureuse comme à son habitude.

« Au jardin de Makoto bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour Makoto, c'est Rei.

- Bonjour Rei, comment vas-tu ?

- Cela pourrait aller mieux. »

Entendant le prénom de Rei de la bouche de Makoto, Ami et Usagi décident d'être attentive en se concentrant sur la conversation. Derrière son comptoir, la propriétaire des lieux poursuit la communication téléphonique.

« J'imagine que la santé de ton grand-père ne s'améliore pas ?

- Non et au lieu de se reposer comme lui a conseillé son infirmière, monsieur n'hésite pas à tenir la boutique lorsqu'il se sent un peu mieux. Forcément, en adoptant un tel comportement, il n'aide pas son organisme à se battre contre cette putain de maladie. »

Se rendant compte de la grossièreté prononcée, Rei se sent honteuse.

« Excuse-moi Makoto, je ne voulais pas tenir ce genre de propos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rei et puis de toute façon, ton attitude est compréhensible. Sinon, j'imagine que tu m'appelles pour votre commande habituelle ?

- C'est exact.

- Très bien. »

Makoto attrape son agenda et inscrit le rendez-vous sur la page du samedi.

« Je viendrais faire la livraison le samedi comme d'habitude.

- Merci Makoto.

- De rien. Par contre, tu as une heure de préférence où tu veux me voir passer ou je me débrouille ?

- Quatorze heures irait très bien. C'est à cette heure que l'infirmière de grand-père passe et à ce moment, je peux sortir un petit peu afin de m'occuper du temple.

- Très bien. Je te dis à samedi dans ce cas et si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à me contacter.

- Pas de souci Makoto, merci beaucoup. »

Et ce sont sur ces mots que Rei met un terme à la conversation téléphonique. Lorsque Makoto raccroche, cette dernière ne peut s'empêcher d'être triste suite à ce que son amie vient de lui annoncer au téléphone. C'est d'ailleurs dans cet état qu'elle va rejoindre Usagi et Ami et avant de s'installer sur la banquette aux côtés de la femme aux cheveux bleus, la gérante tente de chasses ces pensées de son esprit. Hélas, cette tentative se solde par un échec et Usagi le remarque très vite.

« Un souci Makoto ?

- Oui. Rei vient de me passer un coup de fils pour sa commande habituelle et les nouvelles concernant son grand-père ne sont pas très bonnes.

- On pourrait lui rendre visite histoire de lui apporter notre soutien, propose Ami.

- Oui mais si nous venons tous ensemble, elle pourrait se douter des problèmes que nous rencontrons actuellement concernant nos nouveaux ennemis, poursuit Makoto. En tout cas, je veux bien que tu sois avec moi Usagi pour effectuer la livraison car de cette façon, tu pourrais apprendre ton nouveau boulot.

- D'accord mais qui va tenir la caisse en attendant ?

- Généralement, je ferme la boutique à cette heure.

- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux Makoto ? Demande Ami.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Je me lève très tôt le matin mais je me réserve les après-midi pour réviser. De plus, ce n'est pas quelques heures par semaine qui vont jouer sur mon avenir professionnel.

- Ben écoute, si tu veux vraiment gérer la caisse ce jour là, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Par contre, je vais devoir préparer des contrats pour que tout soit légal car je ne tiens pas à perdre ma boutique à cause d'une petite négligence. »

Makoto est devenue une femme vraiment responsable et sait agit comme une véritable professionnelle, ce qu'elle est au passage. De son côté, Minako discute avec Eva.

« Désolé si je n'avais pas répondu à tes nombreux appels mais je n'ai pas cessé de semer mes fans aujourd'hui.

- Je comprends Minako mais je m'inquiète pour ton avenir d'artiste. Maintenant que tu as quitté le groupe, qu'envisages-tu de faire ?

- Pour l'heure, je ne me suis pas posée la question. Je peux très bien m'accorder une petite pause pour ensuite, travailler sur un premier album solo.

- Pourquoi pas mais ne tarde pas trop à revenir sur le devant de la scène car tu pourrais bien perdre des fans en cours de route.

- Je le sais bien. »

Du coup, Minako se demande comment elle va faire pour gérer sa carrière d'artiste mais surtout, ses combats contre ces nouvelles forces démoniaques. En tout cas, elle va devoir prendre de la distance avec Eva afin que cette dernière ne soit pas exposée au moindre danger, comme ce fut le cas pour aujourd'hui. En songeant à ce problème, Taeko arrive en tenant un plateau dans ses mains. Sur celui-ci repose deux tasses de café et une part de tarte offert par Makoto afin qu'Eva puisse retrouver des forces suite à son extraction.

Pendant ce temps, Ténèbres se montre face à la boule de cristal qui se trouve dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne. Bien sûr, Perle, Gaïa et Flamme se tiennent dans son dos et la voix de la sorcière de feu s'échappe de la sphère minérale.

« Puis-je avoir ton premier rapport Ténèbres ?

- Bien sûr majesté. J'ai le regret de vous informer que j'ai échoué pour ma toute première mission.

- Comment se fait-il ?

- En réalité, j'étais sur le point de donner une bonne leçon à l'une de ses maudites guerrières mais vous m'avez demandé de rentrer à ce moment.

- En clair, je suis responsable de ton échec ?

- Pour être franche, oui. »

Sur son trône, la sorcière de feu enrage suite à ce qu'elle vient d'entendre et compte bien punir Ténèbres comme il se doit. En réponse à sa « franchise » qui ressemble davantage à de l'insolence, l'être aux très grands pouvoirs pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers sa boule de cristal. A ce moment, de l'autre côté de la sphère, Ténèbres voit un parchemin se matérialiser sous ses yeux et se coller sur son front. Ensuite, la création de Shina est victime d'une puissance invisible qui la précipite violemment contre le mur se trouvant derrière elle. Plaquée contre la paroi, la femme se retrouve prisonnière d'un couloir de flammes qui la brûle au niveau de l'un de ses bras.

Estimant que la leçon est suffisante, la sorcière de feu cesse sa correction et c'est avec soulagement que Ténèbres voit son calvaire s'achever. Néanmoins, cette dernière peine à se maintenir debout tellement l'offensive de sa supérieure l'a vidé de son énergie. L'abandonnant à son triste sort, la sorcière s'adresse à l'une des trois femmes restées sur la touche concernant cette journée.

« Flamme.

- Oui maîtresse ?

- Avance-toi s'il te plait. »

La guerrière manipulant le feu obéit et lorsqu'elle se trouve à quelques centimètres de la boule de cristal, sa supérieure lui communique la raison de son intérêt soudain.

« Je t'offre une nouvelle carte blanche à partir de demain. Pour ce soir, je tiens à ce que tu te reposes pour que tu sois en pleine possession de tes capacités. Puis-je te faire confiance ?

- Oui votre majesté.

- Très bien, j'attends ton rapport avec impatience. »

Et ce sont sur ces dernières paroles que la voix de la sorcière de feu cesse de se faire entendre à l'intérieur de l'arrière-boutique. Peu après, Gaïa et Perle se tournent vers Ténèbres, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je constate que vous avez su savourer ma punition jusqu'à sa dernière seconde n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment, lui répond Gaïa. J'espère que tu auras comprit que tu nous sommes toutes au même niveau et que tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir supérieure à l'une d'entre nous. De plus, Flamme, Perle et moi sommes unies et amies alors que toi, tu resteras toujours toute seule. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, Gaïa disparait de l'arrière-boutique, suivi de très près par Perle et Flamme. Désormais, Ténèbres se retrouve seule et rumine déjà sa prochaine vengeance sur le trio.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Rei entre dans la chambre de son grand-père et constate que ce dernier n'est plus dans son lit.

« Mais où est-il encore ? Il sait très bien qu'il doit garder le lit dans son état. »

Inquiète, la jeune prêtresse sort de la pièce et part à la recherche de son aïeul. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouve l'unique membre de sa famille agenouillé au pied de l'arbre à prière. Ayant les mains jointes et les paupières fermées, le vieil homme s'accorde un moment pour partager ses souhaits.

« Je rêve d'un monde où la paix règne et j'espère que tout se passera bien pour ma petite fille lorsque je ne serais plus parmi les vivants.

- Grand-père ! »

Le vieil homme ouvre les yeux et utilise ses mains afin de se relever. Une fois debout, le malade se retourne pour faire face à sa petite fille.

« Que se passe-t-il Rei ? Un problème avec la boutique du temple ?

- Non. Je me suis inquiétée lorsque j'ai constaté que ton lit était encore vide.

- Et alors ma chérie, ce n'est pas bien grave et puis de toute façon, vu dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement, je ne risque pas de me balader bien loin.

- Je le sais mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Non Rei. Cette journée est magnifique et j'aimerai en profiter un peu.

- Dans ce cas, allons sur un banc en pierre veux-tu ? »

A cet instant, le vieillard sourit.

« Oui grand-père ?

- Tu es devenue une femme vraiment superbe Rei. Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenue. »

Se mettant à rougir subitement suite à ce compliment, la petite-fille ne sait plus trop où se mettre. De son côté, le souffrant poursuit.

« Quand je pense que tu es en train de sacrifier une partie de ta vie à cause de moi.

- Ne dis pas ça grand-père et je te défends de songer de cette façon.

- Désolé mais je ne peux faire autrement. J'aurais tellement voulu te voir marier avec Yuuichirou et fonder une belle petite famille et au lieu de ça, tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

- Grand-père ! »

Et là encore, la prêtresse se met à rougir.

« En fait, ce souhait sera mon unique regret le jour où mon corps décidera de laisser partir mon âme. Dans un sens, c'est très triste. »

Dès que le vieillard a fini de s'exprimer, il s'éloigne de sa petite-fille pour s'installer sur l'un de nombreux bancs de pierre qui se trouve sur l'immense propriété. Très vite, Rei vient le rejoindre et c'est ensemble qu'ils regardent Yuuichirou qui balaie au loin.

« Puisque j'ai commence à te parler sérieusement Rei, autant terminer. Lorsque je regarde cet homme mettre autant d'énergie au profit du temple, je me dis qu'il ferait un parfait époux et je me demande ce que tu attends pour lui faire ta déclaration.

- Grand-père, je te signale que c'est aux hommes de faire le premier pas et non aux femmes.

- Ces pratiques font parties de l'ancienne époque et désormais, nous devons savoir faire avec le progrès et la modernité. De plus, tu n'as pas nié ton attirance pour ce garçon.

- S'il te plait grand-père…

- Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu seras malheureuse lorsque j'aurais franchi les limites de l'au-delà et je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule derrière moi. Avec Yuuichirou, je sais qu'il sera te protéger et t'aimer autant que moi qui l'a fait jusqu'à maintenant. S'il te plait Rei, avant que je ferme les yeux pour toujours, va le voir et fais lui part de tes sentiments. »

C'est alors que Rei regarde l'apprenti de son grand-père et qu'il serait peut-être bien de le faire entrer dans la famille. Après tout, il est vrai que celui-ci a réalisé beaucoup de choses pour le temple et il serait bien de le récompenser à sa juste valeur. Afin de soulager le cœur de son grand-père, la fille aux cheveux noirs se lève du banc et décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle traverse le chemin dallé dans sa largeur et quelques secondes plus tard, la voilà derrière Yuuichirou.

« Excuse-moi. » Commence-t-elle.

L'homme cesse alors de balayer à l'entente de cette voix et se retourne pour faire face à la jolie jeune femme qui se tient devant lui.

« Bonjour Rei, cela fait plaisir de te voir dehors par ce temps magnifique.

- Oui mais il faut dire que j'ai très peu l'occasion de sortir depuis que grand-père est malade.

- C'est vrai et je veux que tu saches que je t'admire beaucoup.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui. Vu comment les mœurs changent négativement ces dernières années, te voir auprès de ton grand-père tous les jours et prendre soin de lui est vraiment respectable.

- C'est gentil Yuuichirou mais sache que moi aussi je t'admire.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne fais rien de si spécial.

- Et pourtant, sache que tu te trompes. Je ne compte plus le nombre de jours où tu m'as remplacé à la boutique du temple lorsque je restais auprès de grand-père qui n'allait pas très bien et lorsque c'est moi qui me trouve derrière le comptoir, tu fais de ton mieux pour m'aider et tout ça compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Rei baisse son visage lorsqu'elle sent le rouge lui monter aux joues pour la troisième fois de l'après-midi. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir son cœur lorsqu'une voix chevrotante derrière son dos attise toute son attention. En fait, il s'agit de son grand-père qui est en train de faire un malaise sur le banc de pierre et bien sûr, Rei et Yuuichirou se précipitent très vite à son secours.


	5. Chapter 5

La Sorcière de feu.

Une nouvelle journée commence sur le Japon. Depuis sept heures ce matin, Rei est debout et n'a pas hésité une seule fois à vérifier si tout était en ordre au temple et aux alentours. Normalement, si tout se passe bien, Rei devrait recevoir la visite de Makoto pour la livraison des plantes mais surtout, l'infirmière de son grand-père afin de savoir si son état s'est un peu amélioré. Toutefois, vu le malaise qu'il a fait dans la semaine, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs ne nourrit aucun espoir. Alors qu'elle est sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre de son grand-père, la prêtresse entend une voix d'homme à son intention. Très vite, elle tourne sa tête sur sa droite et voit Yuuichirou venir dans sa direction.

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle.

- Bonjour Rei et excuse-moi si je te dérange mais as-tu besoin de mes services ce matin ?

- Non. J'ai modifié les horaires de la boutique car avec grand-père, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Si tu veux, tu peux te reposer aujourd'hui.

- Merci mais je ne tiens pas à vous laisser tout seul. »

Cette attention touche beaucoup Rei et cette dernière se laisse aller à une nouvelle confession.

« Tu sais Yuuichirou, je suis contente que tu sois là car sans toi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de tout supporter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rei. Tu n'es pas toute seule sur ce maudit bateau et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider du mieux que je le pourrais.

- Merci. »

Et c'est avec un sourire timide aux lèvres que Rei abandonne l'apprenti de son grand-père pour entrer dans la chambre de celui-ci. Pendant ce temps, dans la nouvelle boutique qui s'est ouverte en ville, Flamme se tient derrière le comptoir et est en compagnie de l'adolescent.

« Alors Benjamin, comment se sont passées les ventes de notre petite affaire ?

- Plutôt bien et j'en suis le premier étonné. »

En prononçant ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux blonds use de ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser une petite liste dans ses mains. Ensuite, il donne le bout de papier à sa maîtresse et attend le verdict de celle-ci.

« Effectivement, jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre boutique marche aussi bien pour sa première semaine d'ouverture. Tu as fait du bon boulot Benjamin et tu peux être très fier de toi.

- Merci Flamme. »

La guerrière aux services de la Sorcière de feu parcourt les différents noms qui se trouvent sur la liste lorsque son regard s'arrête sur une potentielle victime.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé celle qui nous fallait pour poursuivre nos recherches. Peux-tu activer l'achat de cette Chiaki s'il te plait ?

- Mais avec plaisir. »

Benjamin quitte Flamme pour se placer devant la caisse enregistreuse du magasin. Là, il appuie sur un bouton rouge et voilà que l'écran de l'appareil change pour afficher un petit radar.

« Quelle chance ! Dit-il. Notre amie n'habite pas très loin de notre petite boutique.

- Voilà qui est excellent. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas besoin de me déplacer pour lui subtiliser son orbe. »

Très vite, le garçon manipule plusieurs boutons de la caisse enregistreuse lorsqu'un point lumineux fait son apparition sur l'écran.

« Voilà Flamme, le bracelet que s'est procuré cette femme vient tout juste d'être activé.

- Très bien, merci beaucoup Benjamin.

- A ton service. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, Flamme disparait de la boutique afin de suivre sa victime. D'ailleurs, cette dernière est dans son cabinet médical et est en train de se préparer pour rendre visite au grand-père de Rei. Sa veste blanche sur son dos et sa trousse de soin dans l'une de ses mains, l'infirmière regarde une dernière fois dans la pièce pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Lorsque le doute est dissipé, la femme sort de son cabinet de pratique afin de se rendre à sa voiture qui l'attend au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, un bracelet se trouvant attaché autour de son poignet droit se dévoile et sur celui-ci est dessiné le signe du bélier.

Ne se doutant nullement du danger qui pèse sur elle, l'infirmière descend les escaliers afin d'accomplir son devoir.

A plusieurs mètres de là, Makoto vient d'ouvrir sa boutique et s'affaire pour livrer la commande de Rei. Taeko, Minako, Ami et Usagi sont présentes ainsi que les deux chats.

« Bon, j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié, s'inquiète la jeune gérante.

- Mais non Makoto, arrête de t'angoisser pour rien. » Lui répond la petite amie de Mamoru qui n'arrête pas de bailler.

Makoto prend un carton qui reposait sur le comptoir et attrape les clefs de sa voiture par la même occasion. Ensuite, elle se tourne vers les filles et donne une mission à chacune d'entre elle.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est Ami qui tient la caisse de la boutique pendant mon absence et je compte sur chacune de vous pour l'aider du mieux que vous le pouvez. Taeko, je te confie la confection des gâteaux dans l'arrière-boutique ainsi que la préparation des différentes boissons.

- Et moi, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, L'interroge l'artiste.

- Si tu veux m'aider Minako, je compte sur toi pour recevoir les clients avec cette magnifique énergie qui te fait honneur.

- Très bien. »

Makoto cherche dans son esprit si elle n'a rien oublié et lorsqu'elle est prête, la jeune femme se dirige vers la porte d'entrée de la boutique en adressant un « à plus tard » aux trois femmes qu'elle laisse derrière elle. Bien sûr, Usagi l'accompagne jusqu'à sa voiture afin de l'aider dans cette livraison. Dès que les deux amies montent dans le véhicule, Makoto ne peut s'empêcher de partager ses impressions tandis qu'elle boucle sa ceinture.

« Cela me fait bizarre de donner des ordres mais d'avoir une petite équipe sous mes ordres.

- Et quelles sont tes conclusions ?

- C'est génial. »

Répond-elle avant de s'engager dans la première rue en tournant sur sa gauche. Tout en conduisant, la gérante discute avec la blonde.

« On dirait que tu as du mal à te lever le samedi matin, je me trompe ?

- Oui et je suis désolée si cela t'embête.

- Du tout car on se connait depuis longtemps toi et moi. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte qu'on bosse ensemble Usagi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et même si je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, je me répète en te disant que je suis sûre qu'on formera un tandem de choc. »

Et tandis que les deux amies continuent de discuter à l'intérieur de la voiture afin d'égayer leur trajet, la Sorcière de feu attend patiemment le rapport de Flamme. Etant confortablement installée dans son siège, la femme se remémore sa lutte contre la Reine de la Lune. Elle se souvient très bien de son arrivée dans le jardin du château tandis que ses quatre fidèles, Flamme, Perle, Gaïa et Ténèbres faisaient des morts parmi les soldats qui tentaient de protéger l'enceinte comme ils le pouvaient. Alors que la femme à la tête de ce chaos avançait de plus en plus dans le jardin, elle senti une très forte poussée d'énergie positive. Elle s'arrêta et s'interrogea à voix haute.

« Serait-ce la Reine qui vient me voir en personne ? »

Et la réponse lui était très vite apportée puisque que quatre guerrières firent leur apparition tout autour d'elle. Ces combattantes n'étaient autre que Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter et Sailor Venus. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas celles qui appartiennent à la garde de Sailor Moon mais bien celles constituant la protection de la Reine. Suite à cet encerclement, la Sorcière maléfique ricane.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes ici pour me barrer le chemin ? »

La Sailor en tenue bleue lui répondit par l'affirmatif et très vite, les trois autres passèrent à l'action. Lorsque Venus fit appelle à son « Crescent Beam », la Sorcière attendit le dernier moment avant de disparaître comme par magie. L'attaque de la guerrière orange s'écrasa contre le sol et ne fit aucun dégât tandis que sa propriétaire chercha des yeux son adversaire. Au moment où elle posa la question de savoir où elle était passée, la puissante femme se matérialisa dans son dos et posa l'une de ses mains contre celui-ci.

« Adieu Sailor Venus. »

Et à cet instant précis, la Sorcière délivra une boule de feu qui brûla la guerrière au niveau de son dos. Sous cette douleur vive, Vénus perdit connaissance et s'échoua lourdement sur le sol. Maintenant qu'une guerrière était hors d'état de nuire, la Sorcière se posa sur la terre ferme afin de se mesurer aux trois autres. Inquiète pour leur amie, Mars et Jupiter demandèrent à Mercury de se rassurer auprès de Vénus tandis qu'elles feraient tout leur possible pour contrer l'étrangère. La foudre et le feu s'exprimèrent mais furent très vite retourner contre leurs invocatrices sous la télékinésie de leur ennemie.

Une fois que les deux guerrières se retrouvèrent dans le même état que leur leader, la Sorcière continua son chemin sans s'inquiéter de l'existence de Sailor Mercury. Celle-ci, bien décidée à venger la mort de ses amies, invoqua la brume qui recouvra très vite les environs. Dès que le château disparu de la vision de la Sorcière, cette dernière se retourna pour éliminer cette fille qui représentait le dernier rempart contre son intrusion.

« Désolée petite guerrière mais je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Pour l'heure, je veux la tête de ta Reine et rien n'y personne ne pourra m'y empêcher. »

Au moment où Sailor Mercury s'apprêtait à passer à l'action, Perle s'interposa et lui tient tête. Ensuite, elle s'adresse à sa supérieure.

« Allez-y Sorcière de feu, je me charge de la retenir.

- Merci beaucoup Perle. »

Et c'est en laissant ce combat derrière elle que l'être malfaisant poursuivit sa route dans l'espoir d'y trouver la Reine. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et la femme arriva aux bordures du château lorsqu'une ombre se montra à l'une des nombreuses sorties du bâtiment de pierre.

« Serais-je enfin en présence de la Reine du Millénium d'argent ?

- C'est exact.

- Très bien. »

La Reine s'avança dans la lumière de la Lune et à ce moment, celle qui se tenait à quelques mètres de sa personne remarqua que son ennemie tenait quelque chose dans l'une de ses mains.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'arrêter avec ce méprisable bâton de Lune ? Ricana la Sorcière.

- Bien sûr que si et cette arme aura raison de toi. »

Au moment où la Reine dessina un cercle avec le croissant de Lune se trouvant à l'extrémité de son bâton, une voix masculine se manifesta.

« Sorcière de feu ! Sorcière de feu ! »

La supérieure des quatre femmes diaboliques fait son retour dans la réalité en oubliant ce douloureux de son existence passée. Dès qu'elle reprend totalement ses esprits, elle répond à celui qui cherche la conversation.

« Oui l'écrivain, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je suis venu t'annoncer que ma petite surprise est enfin prête.

- Très bien. »

Encore pensive, la femme se lève de son siège afin de se diriger vers le fond de la pièce qui se trouve derrière son trône. Là, elle y trouve une table sur laquelle repose un verre en cristal vide et une carafe transparente dans laquelle se trouve un liquide rouge.

« Par contre, mon invention entrera en scène lors de la prochaine mission de l'une de tes amies.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demande-t-elle tout en se servant un verre.

- Pour diverses raisons mais une seule se détache largement du lot. Je tiens à ce que ces maudites guerrières soient convaincues de la puissance de leurs actions en leur offrant la possibilité de balayer quelques monstres. Ainsi, abusées par leur confiance, elles se retrouveront en difficultés lorsque ma surprise fera son apparition.

- Très bien. Du moment que cette idée nous apporte la victoire, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Conclut-elle en avalant plusieurs gorgées de ce nectar alcoolisé.

Au même moment, Makoto engage son véhicule sur l'une des nombreuses allées qui conduisent jusqu'au temple dans lequel vit Rei, son grand-père et l'apprenti. Lorsque la voiture arrive à proximité du bâtiment, la gérante de la boutique se trouvant à quelques mètres du centre-ville éteint le moteur et défait sa ceinture. Usagi en fait autant avec la sienne et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux femmes se tiennent devant le coffre tout juste ouvert. A l'intérieur, de nombreuses plantes et fleurs qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose : décorer ce très bel endroit en devenant l'acquisition de la jeune prêtresse. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive vers Makoto et lorsqu'elle aperçoit Usagi, la jeune femme est très émue.

« Usagi, que fais-tu ici ?

- Je travaille pour Makoto maintenant.

- Vraiment ? »

Et c'est avec un très joli sourire que la blonde répond à son amie qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un très long moment. En attendant, Usagi poursuit.

« Je sais l'épreuve que tu es en train de traverser en ce moment mais je veux que tu saches que tu as tout mon soutien.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Etant heureuse de revoir cette jeune femme qu'elle se plaisait à embêter pendant son adolescence, Rei n'hésite pas à se poster devant elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir Usagi.

- Et moi donc Rei. »

En inspirant le parfum fleuri qui émane de l'employée de Makoto, la prêtresse ferme les yeux et c'est à ce moment que son esprit est frappé d'une vision. A l'intérieur, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'y voit en tenue de guerrière. A ses cotés se tiennent Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus mais surtout, Sailor Moon. Ensemble, elles tentent de lutter contre un nouvel ennemi extrêmement puissant et la force de celui-ci est si grand qu'elles sont vaincues les unes après les autres. Lorsque son corps tombe lourdement sur le sol, Rei revient très vite à la réalité et voilà que la présence d'Usagi sur les lieux attise sa curiosité. De ce fait, la petite-fille du prêtre souffrant se retire de l'étreinte affective de son amie et ne tarde pas à lui poser plusieurs questions.

« Dis-moi la véritable raison de ta présence Usagi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

- Comme je te l'ai dit quelques secondes auparavant, je travaille pour Makoto maintenant et il est normal que je sois ici afin de lui prêter main forte.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Et puis au lieu de gâcher ce moment de retrouvaille par ces questions inutiles, il vaudrait mieux qu'on en profite à fond, tu ne crois pas ? »

Rei se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé concernant cette maudite prémonition et se dit que son état de fatigue avancé doit y être pour quelque chose. Du coup, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se donne la peine de répondre à sa camarade.

« Tu as raison Usagi, excuse-moi. »

A cet instant, Makoto revient auprès de ses deux amies puisqu'elle a profité que ces dernières discutent pour aller chercher quelques plantes qui reposaient dans le coffre.

« Je te pose ça où ?

- A la place habituelle. Je demanderai à Yuuichirou de les planter dans la journée.

- Entendu. »

Et aussitôt, la gérante s'éloigne de Rei afin de se diriger vers la partie du bâtiment réservé aux propriétaires. Très vite, Usagi se glisse à l'arrière de la voiture pour prendre plusieurs pots avec elle tandis que Luna en profite pour se glisser hors du véhicule en s'échappant de ce côté. Dès que l'animal pose ses pattes sur le sol, elle marche en direction de la jeune prêtresse afin de la saluer.

« Bonjour Rei, cela fait longtemps.

- Luna. »

Heureuse, Rei se baisse afin de prendre le chat noir dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle se relève, la femme n'hésite pas à la caresser au niveau de la tête.

« J'ignorais que tu étais de la promenade toi aussi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et te revoir me ramène à plusieurs années en arrière.

- Tout comme moi. On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra mais la période où on livrait bataille ensemble était vraiment la meilleure.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Tu ne penses pas pareil ?

- Pas vraiment car j'avais toujours peur de perdre l'une d'entre vous lorsqu'un monstre pointait le bout de son nez.

- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, Luna se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête. Maintenant qu'Usagi et Makoto se tiennent loin de la voiture, Rei en profite pour interroger sa protectrice.

« Dis-moi Luna.

- Oui ?

- Tout se passe bien en ce moment ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que je suis un peu étonnée de voir les filles ensemble. De plus, j'ai eu une prémonition en tenant Usagi dans mes bras.

- Une vision ?

- Oui. Je nous voyais en très grand danger et cette fois, on ne pouvait rien faire. »

Luna avait oublié les pouvoirs que possède Rei et tente de se montrer rassurante en inventant un mensonge.

« Rassure-toi, tout va très bien et ce n'est pas parce qu'Usagi travaille avec Makoto que de suite, une menace est entrée en action. Comme tu le sais, nous sommes en période de paix et je tiens à ce que cette époque perdure. »

La jeune prêtresse regrette de se montrer si inquiète et décide de retourner vers le temple tout en gardant le chat dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, la blonde et celle aux cheveux châtains déposent les plantes sur le perron de la chambre de Rei et attendant que cette dernière vienne les rejoindre pour discuter un peu. Toutefois, Makoto donne une ultime mission à son employée.

« Usagi, pourrais-tu chercher les derniers pots qui sont restés dans la voiture tandis que je m'occupe du règlement avec Rei.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres que la petite amie de Mamoru retourne vers la voiture afin d'accomplir la dernière tâche que vient de lui confier sa supérieure. Pendant ce temps, Makoto discute avec celle qui a la capacité de voir l'avenir.

« Comment va ton grand-père ?

- Pas très bien. Pourtant, tout portait à croire qu'il allait mieux cette semaine et il a même pu s'offrir une petite promenade jusqu'à l'arbre aux souhaits. Ensuite, nous nous sommes installés sur l'un des bancs en pierre pour discuter un peu et au moment où j'ai rejoint Yuuichirou pour le remercier de son aide, grand-père a fait un malaise sur le siège et depuis ce jour, il n'a plus quitté le lit.

- Mince. Je suis vraiment désolé Rei.

- Pas autant que moi. »

Soudain, Rei se souvient qu'elle a un truc à faire et s'excuse auprès de la gérante. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne de cette dernière pour retourner à l'intérieur du logement, Usagi arrive et pose les derniers pots sur le perron.

« Voilà, la livraison est effectuée.

- Merci beaucoup Usagi, lui dit Makoto.

- Mais à ton service. »

Les deux femmes attendent le retour de la jeune prêtresse tandis qu'à plusieurs mètres de là…

La Sorcière de feu continue de se rappeler sa défaite contre la Reine du Millénium d'argent. Au fur et à mesure que sa mémoire progresse dans son propre passé, la femme enfonce ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de son trône puisqu'elle a abandonné sa table depuis plusieurs minutes. L'immense pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve est très calme et aucune voix ne s'échappe de sa boule de cristal puisque Flamme est toujours en mission. Concernant Gaïa, Perle et Ténèbres, ces dernières sont dans leur chambre et réfléchissent déjà aux plans qu'elles mettront en place dans les jours à venir. Profitant de ce silence bienfaisant, la Sorcière ferme ses paupières pour mieux se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé…

Alors que la dirigeante du royaume lunaire acheva de dessiner un cercle à l'aide de son bâton lunaire, l'être diabolique leva ses mains afin de maitriser l'offensive bénéfique et la réduire à néant. Très vite, des boules de feu firent leur apparition contre ses paumes tandis que des sphères d'énergie pure s'échappèrent de l'arme de la Reine et s'approchèrent de la Sorcière à toute vitesse. Ricanant de cette tentative de combat, la cheftaine lança sa riposte et sa force était si grande que l'attaque de la souveraine fut anéantie.

« Ce n'est pas possible ? Dit-il.

- Bien sûr que si, votre Majesté. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la Reine d'un astre que forcément, tu es la plus puissante de tout l'univers. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu rencontres quelqu'un de nettement plus fort que toi et je t'annonce que cette date est enfin arrivée. »

Tranquillement et sûre d'elle, la Sorcière pointa avec sa main droite celle qui lui faisait face. Redoutant le pire, cette dernière recula de plusieurs pas lorsque plusieurs étoiles filantes traversèrent l'obscurité du ciel nocturne. Face à cette manifestation céleste, la plus fidèle alliée de l'écrivain se posa des questions lorsqu'une silhouette féminine se matérialisa devant la Reine lunaire.

« Hein ? Commença la Sorcière. Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ? »

Restant dans l'ombre, cette nouvelle personne répondit aux nombreuses questions de l'entité maléfique.

« Je suis la Reine du Millénium dorée et je suis ici pour te vaincre.

- Me vaincre moi ? »

Et à ce moment, la Sorcière éclata de rire tout en maintenant sa main pointée vers son adversaire et sa protectrice. Lorsqu'elle retrouva son sérieux, la femme aux utopies malsaines matérialisa une nouvelle boule de feu lorsque d'autres silhouettes firent leur apparition auprès de la première. Face au nombre plutôt impressionnant d'intervenantes, la Sorcière fit disparaître sa sphère incandescente pour reculer de plusieurs pas à son tour.

« Mais dîtes-moi que je rêve ? Vous êtes toutes des guerrières ?

- Exactement, répondit l'une d'entre elles. Nous sommes les Sailor Zodiac et nous sommes au service de la Reine du royaume d'or. »

Ensuite, cette ombre s'adressa aux autres.

« Les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? »

Et un oui collectif se fit entendre. Au même instant, la Sorcière se doutait bien que sa résistance ne serait guère efficace contre ces guerrières et c'est effrayée qu'elle se retourna pour appeler ses quatre sbires.

« Flamme, Ténèbres, Gaïa, Perle, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, un rire brisa le silence de la nuit puis un second, un troisième et au bout de quelques secondes, c'étaient toutes les Sailor Zodiac qui se moquèrent du désarroi de celle qui se trouvait devant elles.

« Pourquoi rigolez-vous ?

- Si tu as besoin de tes généraux maudite femme, sache que nous les avons vaincus et nous sommes bien décidées à venger la mort des guerrières de la Lune.

- Quoi ? Interrompit la Reine de la Lune. Cette Sorcière a décimé ma garde ?

- Je suis navrée de te l'annoncer mon amie. » Lui répondit la souveraine de l'astre diurne.

Alors que la mère de la Princesse de la Lune s'effondra suite à cette nouvelle, les quatorze guerrières réunirent leurs pouvoirs afin de vaincre cette Sorcière une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite, la Reine du soleil y mêla ses forces et à la fin de cette fusion, la mauvaise femme fut emprisonnée dans une jarre en terre cuite ainsi que ses quatre guerrières. Néanmoins, avant d'être scellée à tout jamais à l'intérieur de cet étrange objet, la Sorcière jeta un dernier sort qui concernant toutes les guerrières présentes et leur leader.

« Si je dois disparaître de ce monde afin de préserver la paix, je veillerai à ce que mon départ ne soit pas solitaire. A l'intérieur de cette jarre, je veux y voir celles qui m'ont condamné afin que je puisse me venger l'heure venue. »

Et à la fin de ces phrases, les guerrières du Zodiaque et la Reine du soleil furent enfermées dans la jarre comme la Sorcière l'avait demandé à l'aide de ses funestes pouvoirs. Dès que les lieux se montrèrent silencieux, l'ultime survivante du massacre mit sa peine de côté afin que son royaume puisse se relever de ce terrible fléau. Cette tâche s'éternisa sur plusieurs décennies mais une fois terminée, la question de savoir où allait être enfermée la jarre se posa. Cette dernière fut envoyée sur Terre et scellée à l'intérieur d'une salle que personne ne pourrait ouvrir sauf une personne ayant du sang lunaire dans les veines.

Rei s'est réfugié dans le salon et se trouve actuellement devant un meuble à tiroir sur lequel repose son téléphone fixe. Très vite, elle appuie sur le bouton « bis » et porte le combiné contre l'une de ses oreilles. Se montrant patiente, la jeune femme n'est guère étonnée entendre quelqu'un décrocher à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour, je suis Rei Hino et j'attends toujours que Makoto vienne me livrer ma commande.

- Je vous rassure madame que …

- Mademoiselle.

- Excusez-moi. Je vous rassure mademoiselle que ma patronne est sur la route et qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver chez vous.

- Vraiment ? Permettez-moi d'en douter.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

La personne qui vient de répondre à Rei n'est autre que Taeko qui ne sait quoi faire. Bien sûr, la jeune prêtresse a dû mentir pour savoir si ses trois amies lui ont dit la vérité concernant leur présence sur la propriété de son grand-père. Au même moment, Ami sort de l'arrière-boutique et remarque que la jeune stagiaire est embêtée.

« Un souci Taeko ? »

Cette dernière couvre le téléphone à l'aide de l'une de ses mains afin d'être sûre que la conversation ne soit pas entendu par la cliente mécontente.

« J'ai une certaine Rei Hino au bout du fil et visiblement, Makoto n'est toujours pas arrivée chez elle pour lui remettre sa commande.

- Rei Hino dis-tu ?

- Oui. »

Suite à cette nouvelle, Ami s'approche du comptoir et se place auprès de l'adolescente.

« Passe-moi le combiné s'il te plait.

- Entendu. »

Le téléphone passe des mains de Taeko à celles d'Ami et très vite, cette dernière semble heureuse d'entendre la voix de son amie qu'elle n'a vue depuis plusieurs mois.

« Bonjour Rei, c'est Ami.

- Ami ?

- Oui, Ami Mizuno.

- C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Pas très bien mais dis-moi, que fais-tu dans la boutique de Makoto ?

- Ben je lui donne un petit coup de mains et Minako est également présente.

- Quoi ? »

Y voyant un peu plus clair, Rei décide d'abréger la conversation téléphonique afin de retrouver Usagi, Makoto et Luna pour obtenir une véritable explication.

« Excuse-moi Ami mais je dois te laisser car j'ai des touristes qui viennent d'arriver et je me dois de les recevoir.

- Pas de problème Rei, à bientôt.

- A bientôt Ami. »

Dès que la prêtresse raccroche, elle se presse de quitter la pièce au pas de courses afin de retrouver les trois menteuses. Dès qu'elle arrive derrière, la femme aux cheveux noirs est très en colère et des flammes explosent à l'intérieur de ses globes oculaires.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe vraiment pour que vous soyez toutes ensemble ? Hurle-t-elle.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ? Lui demande Makoto qui se pose des questions.

- Je viens t'appeler ta boutique et je suis tombée sur Ami qui m'a affirmé que Minako se trouvait également dans les parages.

- Oups, fait Usagi.

- Oui, tu peux le dire. »

Alors que Makoto et Usagi regardent Luna afin de savoir si elles doivent dire la vérité à la petite fille du souffrant, le bruit d'une voiture se fait entendre au loin. Curieuses, les trois femmes et l'animal regardent dans la même direction et constate qu'un véhicule blanc vient de s'immobiliser aux côtés de celle de la gérante.

« Qui est-ce ? S'interroge-t-elle.

- C'est Chiaki, l'infirmière de grand-père. »

Oubliant la conversation qu'elle venait juste de lancer, Rei quitte ses camarades afin d'aller à la rencontre de la professionnelle de la santé. Toutefois, à mi-chemin, la prêtresse s'arrête d'avancer car une autre femme vient de se matérialiser sur le toit de la voiture et s'adresse très vite à celle qui vient tout juste d'en sortir.

« Bonjour Chiaki. »

Surprise de cette apparition, l'infirmière se pose des questions et recule par la même occasion.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver sur le toit de ma voiture mais surtout, qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom n'a guère d'importance. Par contre, toi, tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup.

- Et quoi donc ?

- Un globe astral.

- Quoi ?

- Immobilisation ! »

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Chiaki se retrouve immobilisée et commence à craindre le pire la concernant.

« Concentration ! »

Une orbe de couleur rouge sort du buste de la jeune femme et rassemble un maximum d'énergie en provenance de celle-ci.

« Révélation ! »

Au même moment, Usagi et Makoto décident d'intervenir pour venir en aide à l'infirmière et tandis que la gérante se glisse dans la chambre de Rei afin de se transformer, la blonde s'adresse à la chatte.

« Luna, va rejoindre Rei pour la mettre à l'abri le temps de nos transformations.

- Entendu. »

L'animal et sa protégée se séparent alors que Flamme poursuit son œuvre. La sphère d'aura rougeâtre venant de Chiaki change d'apparence pour prendre celui du signe astrologique du sagittaire. A cet instant précis, l'infirmière sombre dans l'inconscience tandis que son corps s'écroule sur le capot de sa voiture. Pour vérifier la valeur de l'orbe, Flamme use de ses dons pour l'attirer dans ses mains. Dès que l'objet se trouve entre ses membres, la femme aux services de la Sorcière de feu contemple la couleur de celui-ci.

« Mince. Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, je me trompe dans mes choix. »

Dit-elle avant de s'interroger sur le sort futur de l'orbe. A ce moment, Luna arrive auprès de Rei.

« Luna ?

- Ne restons pas là Rei, Sailor Moon et Sailor Jupiter vont intervenir pour tenter d'aider l'infirmière de ton grand-père.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés.

- Je le sais mais tu ne peux pas courir le moindre risque non plus. Allez, suis-moi ! »

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs et l'animal s'éloignent de Flamme afin de se mettre à l'abri derrière un buisson. Pendant ce temps, Usagi et Makoto se sont transformées et se présentent dans leur tenue de guerrière face à Flamme.

« Je n'ose te demander quelles sont tes motivations pour t'en être pris à cette jeune femme, commence Sailor Moon en ayant les paupières fermées.

- Et dire qu'elle fait tout son possible pour maintenir des malades en vie alors que toi, il suffit que tu te pointes pour tout gâcher, poursuit la guerrière en tenue verte.

- Juste pour ce crime, nous avons décidé de te punir et c'est sous l'amour, la paix et la justice que je fais régner l'ordre au nom de la Lune.

- Ainsi que sous le nom de Jupiter. »

Sailor Moon adopte sa fameuse posture afin d'achever son discours.

« Nous allons te punir alors, prends bien garde à toi.

- Encore vous deux ? Vous êtes pires que des sangsues ma parole mais ce n'est pas grave. Moi qui me demandais quoi faire de cet orbe, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là.

- Vraiment ? L'interroge la réincarnation de la Princesse de la Lune.

- Exactement. »

Flamme libère l'orbe qui commence à flotter dans les airs tout en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Allez, montre-toi Piranha-Sagittarius ! »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, l'orbe commence à se coloriser en noir avant que l'objet se voit pousser des bras et des jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un curieux démon qui se tient face aux deux guerrières puisqu'il possède un garrot d'équidé tandis que son buste, sa tête et ses bras sont ceux d'un piranha. Dès que Sailor Moon l'aperçoit, elle n'est guère rassurée.

« Dis-moi Sailor Jupiter.

- Oui ?

- Ce n'est pas le poisson qui est capable de bouffer un poulet en moins d'une minute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Toute aussi inquiète, Jupiter se contente de lui répondre franchement.

« Heu…. Je crois bien que si, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sens que ce combat sera loin d'être facile.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai la même sensation que toi. »

Alors que la créature de Flamme se prépare à l'action, Rei discute avec Luna.

« J'avais raison lorsque j'avais un doute concernant votre présence avec Makoto.

- Excuse-nous Rei mais si nous avons agit de la sorte, c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Laquelle s'il te plait ?

- Nous ne voulons pas t'inquiéter, un point c'est tout. En ce moment, ton grand-père lutte contre la mort à cause de cette putain de maladie qui l'habite et tu crois que ma conscience aurait été tranquille si j'avais fait de toi une guerrière sur le retour, sincèrement ? »

La prêtresse comprend facilement le discours que lui tient sa protectrice mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Le mal est de retour et il faut absolument lui tenir tête pour qu'il comprenne que le bien triomphera toujours.

« Luna, peux-tu me passer mon prisme de Mars ?

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

- Oui car les filles sont en difficulté et je souhaite leur donner un petit coup de mains. »

Et Rei a raison car à quelques mètres du buisson, Sailor Jupiter et Sailor Moon rencontrent toutes les difficultés du monde à mettre le monstre en échec. Fier de sa résistance, le sbire de Flamme rejette violemment sa tête à l'arrière et ses joues se mettent à gonfler mystérieusement.

« Que va-t-il faire encore ? » Se demande Sailor Jupiter.

Lorsque l'hybride replace correctement sa tête, il libère un puissant jet d'eau par le biais de sa bouche et l'onde fonce en direction des deux guerrières. Ces dernières se mettent à l'abri en se séparant et c'est en hurlant que Sailor Moon sent l'eau lui frôler le dos. Dès que l'offensive cesse, la blonde y va de se petit commentaire.

« A la limite, je préfère l'eau à une vague de piranhas. Tu n'es pas de mon avis Sailor Jupiter ?

- Si mais je te conseille de te dire car avec un peu de malchance, il est capable d'en faire autant avec cette saleté de bestiole.

- Tu crois ?

- Et comment que je peux en faire autant, lui répond le démon.

- Quoi ? » S'effraie Sailor Moon.

Aussitôt, Piranha-Sagittarius rebascule sa tête en arrière et très vite, ses joues prennent des dimensions hors normes. Sentant que la suite des évènements risque d'être compliquée, Sailor Jupiter se lève pour se placer devant la petite amie de Mamoru. D'ailleurs, cette action étonne la blonde.

« Jupiter, que fais-tu ?

- Je préfère qu'il m'arrive quelque chose plutôt qu'à toi. De plus, il est en mon devoir de te protéger car je suis l'un des éléments de ta garde. »

Prête à en découdre même si la guerrière en tenue verte sait qu'elle ne pourrait tenir longtemps contre des poissons carnivores, Rei en profite pour convaincre Luna.

« Allez Luna, tu vois bien que les filles ont du mal.

- Oui et effectivement, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Très vite, Luna bondit dans les airs et réalise une pirouette, suite à laquelle se matérialise le prisme de Mars. Etant une femme vive, Rei s'en saisit et ne perd pas un seul instant. Heureuse de pouvoir retrouver des sensations qu'elle avait perdues il y a de cela plusieurs années, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que la prêtresse pointe son prisme vers le ciel se trouvant au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mars crystal power, make up ! »

A ce moment, le monstre repositionne sa tête à l'initiale et cette fois, ce n'est pas de l'eau qui s'échappe de sa bouche mais une vague de petits piranhas qui se font déjà une joie de croquer les deux jeunes femmes. Cependant…

« Fire soul ! »

Des flammes jaillirent de n'importe où et carbonisent les poissons, mettant un terme à leur progression vers les deux guerrières de la lune. Suite à cette intervention, Sailor Jupiter et Sailor Moon tournent leur tête vers leur gauche et remarquent Sailor Mars.

« Sailor Mars ? S'interroge la blonde.

- Dès que j'aurais tué ce monstre, nous aurons une conversation et je vous garantis que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Imaginant déjà ce qui risque de lui arriver, Sailor Moon n'en mène pas large tandis que la guerrière rouge se place devant celle en tenue verte. Dans le dos de l'hybride, Flamme se pose des questions à la vue de cette nouvelle combattante.

« Rassurez-moi mesdemoiselles, vous n'êtes que cinq au total, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Lui rétorque la propriétaire de la Lune.

- Bravo Sailor Moon, lui dit Sailor Mars. On aurait pu la bluffer et semer la zizanie dans son camp mais non, tu décides de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. »

Prenant conscience de son erreur, la guerrière aux cheveux blonds place ses mains devant sa bouche. Malheureusement, cette prudence est déjà trop tard.

« Donc, vous n'êtes que cinq ? Voilà qui pourrait donner une guerre finale des plus magnifiques. Pour l'heure, vous allez devoir vous contentez de mon monstre. Piranha-Sagittarius, débarrasse-moi de ces pimbêches veux-tu ?

- Avec plaisir maîtresse. »

A la fin de cette phrase, le monstre matérialise un arc dont il le bande avec une flèche. Bien sûr, sa cible n'est autre que les trois femmes qui se tiennent devant lui. A ce moment, Sailor Jupiter échange avec Sailor Mars mais à voix basse.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée mais je compte sur toi pour me suivre, d'accord.

- Pas de souci. »

Rapidement, les deux guerrières se mettent à courir en direction du poisson-cheval et se séparent à mi-chemin. Désormais seule de son côté, Sailor Moon se pose des questions.

« Les filles, que faîtes-vous ? »

Se gardant bien de lui donner la moindre réponse, Sailor Jupiter se place à la gauche du monstre tandis que Mars s'arrête à sa droite.

« Il va être difficile pour toi de nous toucher toutes les trois sachant que nous nous trouvons dans des directions différentes. » Lui lance la femme dont la tenue est majoritairement verte.

Ensuite, la gérante de la boutique pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol et le signe de Jupiter se dévoile sur sa paume.

« Jupiter, oak evolution ! »

Les sphères vertes foncent sur le sol qui se trouve aux pieds de la créature et provoquent une poussière épaisse dès qu'elles entrent en contact avec la matière. Ne pouvant plus rien voir, l'animal dont la moitié du corps est celui d'un cheval doit attendre que sa visibilité soit meilleure pour passer à l'action. Au même moment, Sailor Mars imite le comportement de son amie.

« Mars, flame sniper ! »

Sa flèche de feu disparait dans l'épais nuage de poussières et une fois à l'intérieur, un hurlement de douleur se fait entendre de la part du monstre. Les deux guerrières se sourient car elles ont pleinement confiance dans leur initiative et il ne faut que quelques secondes à la poussière pour se dissiper complètement. Lorsque le nuage disparaît, l'animal a ses mains posées sur une blessure qu'il présente sur son flanc droit. Imaginant très bien que celui-ci ne pourra pas se défendre aussi bien qu'au tout début, Sailor Mars tourne son visage vers Sailor Moon pour lui donner la direction à suivre.

« A toi de jouer Sailor Moon.

- Entendu. »

La guerrière de la Lune sort très vite son bâton et entame sa bien curieuse chorégraphie. Lorsque celle-ci est achevée, Usagi prononce alors les mots suivants :

« « Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss ! »

Le sceptre libère une lumière aveuglante qui fonce droit sur le monstre. Celui-ci encaisse l'attaque de plein fouet et lorsque les plumes se retirent, le démon a totalement disparu. A sa place se trouve l'orbe astrologique de Chiaki et le noir qui colorisait son signe se volatilise aussitôt. Désormais, l'objet se maintient dans les airs grâce à son propre pouvoir et commence à se diriger lentement vers la femme qui repose toujours sur le capot de sa voiture. Lorsque l'orbe se retrouve à proximité de l'infirmière qui est toujours inconsciente, la sphère fusionne rapidement avec son corps.

« Et encore une nouvelle défaite. La Sorcière de feu ne sera guère enchantée du rapport que je vais lui faire. »

Et dans un battement de paupières, la générale disparait. Inquiète pour la santé de celle qui s'occupe de son grand-père, Sailor Mars se montre très curieuse en échangeant avec ses amies.

« Elle va se souvenir de quelque chose ?

- Non. Par contre, si tu souhaites l'aider à se réveiller, je te conseille de quitter ton costume de combat, l'informe Sailor Jupiter.

- Entendu. »

Sailor Mars caresse le cœur se trouvant au centre de sa poitrine et très vite, son costume de guerrière disparait au profit de ses vêtements de prêtresse. Là, la femme aux cheveux noirs quittent ses camarades afin d'aider l'infirmière. Pendant ce temps, Usagi et Makoto se changent à leur tour et espère que tout ira bien pour cette infirmière qui ne méritait pas d'être attaquée de la sorte. Lorsque Chiaki sort de son inconscience, Rei est soulagée et lui sourit rapidement.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous revenez à nous, lui dit la petite fille du prêtre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien de bien méchant, juste un petit malaise.

- Vraiment ? »

Rei hoche positivement de la tête pour lui répondre avant que l'infirmière se relève du capot. Ensuite, elle tente de marcher mais encore faible, Chiaki a besoin de l'aide de la prêtresse pour arriver jusqu'au temple. Alors que les deux femmes se déplacent, trois ombres se tiennent sur la branche d'un arbre se trouvant dans les environs et y vont de leurs petits commentaires. L'une de ces silhouettes tient une lance plutôt étrange dans l'une de ses mains tandis que l'un des trois êtres semble être un chat.

« Elles n'ont pas eu encore besoin de moi. Dans un sens, c'est préférable, dit l'ombre qui possède une coiffure vraiment originale.

- Oui mais je pense que dans les jours à venir, nous n'aurons pas le choix, lui répond celle qui tient l'arme.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. » Miaule la dernière silhouette.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arrière-boutique de la nouvelle enseigne, Flamme vient tout juste de se matérialiser. De suite, Gaïa et Perle viennent la retrouver pour savoir si sa nouvelle mission s'est bien passée.

« Alors, commence celle qui porte une tenue verte. Tu as trouvé une guerrière astrologique ?

- Non mais j'ai une nouvelle à faire auprès de notre Reine. D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se manifester.

- Je suis là Flamme. »

A l'entente de cette voix caverneuse, Flamme et ses deux amis se prosternent devant la boule de cristal présente dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Majesté, je suis prête à vous faire mon rapport.

- Et je t'écoute Flamme.

- Très bien. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai encore échoué à cause de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle guerrière.

- Encore ? Toujours une combattante de la Lune.

- Oui et elle se nomme Sailor Mars. Par contre, l'une d'entre elle m'a confirmé qu'elles n'étaient que cinq au total.

- Dans ce cas, nous avons toutes les chances de les éliminer les unes après les autres et c'est une très bonne nouvelle. Merci à toi Flamme.

- Mais à votre service Majesté. »

Flamme est soulagée que cette information suffise à satisfaire celle qui l'a dirige. Toutefois, la Sorcière a également une annonce à faire.

« Avant de vous laissez vaquer à vos occupations mesdemoiselles, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous communiquer.

- Quoi donc ? Demande Gaïa.

- A partir de la prochaine mission, l'écrivain mettra en place sa toute nouvelle invention et avec un peu de chance, elle nous servira beaucoup.

- Je l'espère car ces guerrières vont devenir un très gros problème si nous ne faisons rien, se plaint Perle.

- J'en suis consciente et d'ailleurs, c'est à toi que reviens la prochaine mission.

- Chouette, s'extasie la combattante manipulant l'eau. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous apporter une entière satisfaction.

- Je le sais très bien Perle et comme tu es le cerveau du groupe, je ne me fais aucun souci à ce sujet. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser car je dois me reposer.

- Entendu Majesté et nous vous disons à très bientôt. »

La voix de la Sorcière cesse de se faire entendre par le biais de la boule de cristal et aussitôt, les trois femmes se relèvent pour échanger.

« Tu vas en discuter avec Ténèbres concernant cette nouvelle guerrière ? Interroge Gaïa.

- Bien sûr que non. Qu'elle se démerde puisque madame est plus forte que nous. D'ailleurs, je vous propose de le laisser de côté à chaque fois que nous obtiendrons une nouvelle information qui pourrait lui poser des problèmes à l'avenir, propose Flamme.

- Je marche, répond Perle.

- Moi de même, poursuit Gaïa.

- Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'on va rigoler dans les jours à venir. »

Et à la fin de cette phrase, Flamme use de ses dons afin de disparaître de l'arrière-boutique. Perle et Gaïa l'imitent très vite et une fois qu'elles se retrouvent dans leur chambre commune, leur stratégie concernant Ténèbres se met très vite en place.

Chez Rei, Chiaki vient tout juste de sortir de la chambre du vieil homme. Ensuite, elle se tourne et se poste face aux trois femmes qui l'attendaient dans le salon.

« Alors ? Lui demande la prêtresse.

- Son état ne s'améliore pas et je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Rei.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

N'y pouvant plus, celle dont les cheveux sont noirs et longs s'éloigne de ses deux amies pour sortir du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce, la petite-fille du souffrant porte ses mains devant sa bouche et ne retient plus ses larmes. Courant sur la propriété, un homme arrive pourtant à la rattraper. Ce garçon n'est autre que Yuuichirou qui s'occupait à nettoyer les dalles du chemin principal.

« Rei ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Essayant de se contrôler, Rei se rend compte que toute cette douleur accumulée en elle souhaite sortir et rien n'y personne ne pourra y faire quoi que ce soit. Du coup, la femme se confie.

« Chiaki vient de voir grand-père et son état de santé ne s'améliore pas. J'ai tellement peur de le perdre, si tu savais. »

Et cette fois, Rei éclate en sanglot. Touché par sa peine et voulant vraiment lui apporter un peu de réconfort, l'homme n'hésite pas à la prendre dans ses bras et la conserve auprès de lui jusqu'à ce que les larmes de cette dernière cessent de couler. Pendant ce temps, Usagi, Makoto et Luna sont toujours dans le salon et discutent avec l'infirmière. Bien sûr, le chat garde le silence pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon sur sa véritable identité mais le désarroi de sa protégée lui fend le cœur.

« J'aimerai bien qu'elle revienne car je n'ai terminé ce que j'avais à lui dire, fait savoir Chiaki.

- Et cela concerne toujours la santé de son grand-père ? Lui demande Usagi.

- Oui. »

Toutefois, une idée a traversé l'esprit de Makoto depuis un petit moment et elle ne se prive pas pour en parler avec l'infirmière.

« Dîtes-moi, serait-il possible qu'Usagi et moi allons le voir ?

- Bien sûr et puis cela lui ferait du bien de voir un peu de monde.

- Génial. Allons-y Usagi.

- Entendu. »

Et c'est avec l'autorisation de Chiaki que la gérante de la boutique et son employée se dirigent vers le panneau fermé de la chambre du grand-père. Juste après, elles se glissent à l'intérieur de la pièce en compagnie de Luna tandis que l'infirmière se retrouve seule dans le salon.

« Bon, j'espère que Rei va revenir très vite car j'ai beaucoup de patient à qui rendre visite aujourd'hui et à cause de ce malaise, j'ai suffisamment prit assez de retard comme ça. »

Justement, Rei est toujours dans les bras de Yuuichirou et continue d'évacuer sa tristesse.

« Comment vais-je faire sans lui ? Demande-t-elle à l'homme qui l'a tient dans ses bras, entre deux sanglots. Il a toujours été là pour moi et si je le perds, je vais me retrouver seule.

- Tu ne seras pas seule Rei car je resterai à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive.

- Peut-être mais si mon grand-père n'est plus là pour te verser ton salaire, je doute que tu restes au temple bien longtemps. Tôt ou tard, il te faudra bien repartir pour te trouver un nouvel emploi.

- Certes mais … »

Rei se retire des bras de Yuuichirou et le regard droit dans les yeux.

« Mais quoi ?

- Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal pour ça mais bon, tant pis, je me lance. »

A ce moment, l'homme pose un genou sur le sol et prend l'une des mains de Rei pour l'enfermer dans les siennes. Suite à ce comportement, la jeune prêtresse se pose des questions.

« Yuuichirou, que fais-tu ?

- Rei, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi au moins une fois dans ma vie. Depuis le jour où j'ai fait ta connaissance, j'ai de suite été frappé par ton intelligence, ta dévotion mais aussi par ta grâce, ta beauté mais surtout ta générosité. Même s'il m'arrive parfois de t'énerver sans le vouloir, il faut que tu saches que toutes ces qualités que tu possèdes ont charmé mon cœur. »

Le but de sa déclaration approche et l'homme se sent rougir car jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un beau jour, il serait capable de s'ouvrir comme il le fait actuellement.

« Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme Rei. »

Se mettant à rougir de son côté, la guerrière ayant les pouvoirs de Mars ne sait quoi répondre. Comme il a si bien sur le dire, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

« C'est vraiment très gentil Yuuichirou et ta déclaration me touche beaucoup. Toutefois, j'ai trop de choses en tête pour le moment et je ne tiens pas à me tracasser davantage à la suite de cette demande en mariage. Lorsque les jours seront plus faciles à gérer, je te fais la promesse que je viendrais vers toi pour en reparler. »

A la suite de ces mots, l'homme quitte sa position pour se mettre debout. Toutefois, il n'a pas l'air déçu de ce que vient de lui répondre la petite-fille de son maître et sourit tendrement.

« Aucun souci Rei et je comprends tout à fait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Rei ? »

La femme tourne son visage sur sa droite et remarque que Chiaki vient dans sa direction. De suite, Yuuichirou s'éloigne afin de retourner à son travail mais surtout pour laisser les deux filles discuter tranquillement.

« Un souci Chiaki ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu es partie tellement vite que je n'ai pu continuer ce que j'avais à te dire concernant ton grand-père.

- Attends ? Ne me dis pas que les mauvaises nouvelles vont continuer ?

- Je suis navrée. »

Cette fois, Rei décide de se montrer forte.

« Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui se passe Chiaki !

- Entendu. La maladie a beaucoup progressé dans l'organisme de ton grand-père et je vais devoir multiplier mes passages. Désormais, je suis partie pour trois rendez-vous par semaine et si cela empire, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Il faudra envisager une hospitalisation. »

Et encore une fois, Rei se met à pleurer. Dans la chambre de son grand-père, Usagi et Makoto s'agenouillent auprès du lit de celui-ci. L'homme est assit sur son futon et les draps recouvrent son corps jusqu'à la taille. Très vite, il regarde la blonde et ne peine pas à la reconnaître.

« Attendez, ne me dites pas que c'est le petite Usagi ?

- Et si, répond-elle en lui souriant. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

- Mais moi aussi ma petite et tu es devenue une ravissante jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Le vieillard délaisse la petite amie de Mamoru afin de s'intéresser à Makoto.

« Bonjour toi.

- Bonjour.

- Comment marche ta petite affaire ?

- Très bien et sachez qu'Usagi travaille pour moi désormais.

- Vraiment ? »

Les deux femmes hochent positivement de la tête avant que le grand-père de Rei leur fasse part de leur avis.

« Voilà qui est très bien et je suis très content pour vous deux. En tout cas, je vous présente mes excuses pour vous recevoir dans cet état.

- Ne soyez pas désolé pour nous. » S'empresse de lui dire Usagi.

Même si l'homme est soulagé d'entendre ces paroles, il abandonne les deux partenaires de son regard afin de baisser son visage. Là, le grand-père ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude de s'afficher sur ses traits. Makoto le remarque et lui pose une question.

« Tout va bien ?

- Non pas vraiment. Même si la petite Chiaki fait de son mieux pour tenter de faire disparaître ce mal qui me ronge de l'intérieur, je sais très bien que mon heure arrive. Le jour où je vais fermer mes yeux, je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour Rei.

- Il ne faut pas penser ainsi voyons.

- Tu es mignonne Makoto mais pourtant, c'est la réalité. J'aimerai que vous me fassiez une promesse et je compte sur vous pour que cette conversation ne sorte pas de cette chambre. Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr, lui répond la blonde.

- Très bien. Le jour où je serais parti pour le royaume des morts, je voudrais que vous garder un œil sur ma petite-fille et que vous fassiez tout votre possible pour l'aider en cas si elle avait un souci.

- Je ferais de mon mieux, ça c'est sûr, lui dit Usagi.

- Pareil pour ma part et j'en toucherai un mot à Ami et à Minako si vous voulez ?

- Merci beaucoup mes petites chéries. »

Naturellement, Usagi pose ses mains sur celle du vieil homme et Makoto imite très vite son comportement.

« Rei a toujours été l'une de nos amies même si ces derniers temps, on se faisait très rare. Il faut dire que nos vies actuelles commencent à bien se remplir mais jamais nous ne tournerons le dos à votre petite-fille, je le jure sur ma propre vie, dit la réincarnation de la Princesse de la Lune.

- Elle a vraiment de la chance de vous avoir toutes les deux. Que dis-je, toutes les quatre. »

La journée laisse place au crépuscule quelques heures plus tard. Rei est revenue auprès de son grand-père une fois que Chiaki est partie dans l'après-midi afin de voir ses autres patients. Concernant Usagi, Makoto et Luna, elles ont quitté la propriété dans le but de retourner à la boutique pour éviter d'éprouver Minako, Ami et Taeko. Quant à Yuuichirou, ce dernier est parti faire un tour en ville afin de noyer son chagrin dans un bar, suite au refus de la jeune prêtresse. Alors qu'il est installé devant le comptoir, trois femmes se tiennent assise autour d'une table à quelques centimètres de là. Bien sûr, ces derniers sont Perle, Gaïa et Flamme. D'ailleurs, la dernière n'arrête pas de regarder Yuuichirou.

« N'est-ce pas Flamme ? » Lance soudainement Gaïa assise face à elle.

Entendant son prénom, celle qui s'est mesurée aux guerrières de la Lune dans la journée cesse de fixer Yuuichirou et croise le regard de son amie.

« Excuse-moi, tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Que t'arrive-t-il Flamme ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Tu nous sembles ailleurs. »

Perle, qui est installée à côté de Gaïa ne se prive pas pour se mêler de la conversation.

« Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non. C'est juste que je trouve ce garçon particulièrement charmant.

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui est au comptoir et qui a l'air triste. »

Les deux partenaires de Flamme tournent leur tête pour connaître l'homme en question et semble horrifiées dès qu'elles le remarquent.

« Tu le trouves mignon ? S'inquiète Gaïa.

- Oui et j'ai bien envie de faire sa connaissance.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Lui demande Perle.

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il est vrai que Flamme aimerait se placer à ses côtés pour savoir ce qui le rend malheureux et tenter de le réconforter. Toutefois, que dirait sa supérieure si elle apprenait l'existence d'un homme dans le cœur de l'une de ses guerrières ?

« Tu penses à notre Reine, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuit celle qui manipule l'eau.

- Oui et de la façon dont elle réagirait si elle apprenait que je fréquente un garçon.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas nous qui allons lui raconter, n'est-ce pas Gaïa ?

- Tout à fait. Si ton cœur te pousse vers lui, écoute-le et fonce ! »

Regardant ses amies, Flamme se rend compte que ces dernières l'encouragent réellement à faire la connaissance de Yuuichirou. Du coup, elle n'hésite plus du tout mais avant de quitter la table, elle compte bien leur dire quelques mots.

« Merci les filles, vous êtes géniales. »

Gonflée à bloc, Flamme quitte le siège sur lequel elle se trouve pour traverser l'immense pièce du bar. Ensuite, elle s'installe sur le tabouret se situant à la droite de l'apprenti et commande deux verres. Lorsque le barman revient vers cette ravissante jeune femme, cette dernière lui demande de poser l'un des verres sous les yeux du triste qui est très étonné de cette attention. Ensuite, le gérant du bar s'éloigne et Yuuichirou n'hésite pas à s'adresser à celle qui se tient à ses côtés.

« C'est très gentil à vous mademoiselle mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas être de bonne compagnie ce soir ?

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Journée difficile ?

- A qui le dîtes-vous ?

- Je vous rassure, la mienne n'a pas été très fructueuse aujourd'hui car tout ce que j'entreprenais se soldait par des échecs.

- Tout comme moi et pourtant, elle n'est responsable de rien.

- De qui donc ?

- Le petite-fille pour qui je travaille depuis de nombreuses années. »

Se rendant compte qu'il parle à une inconnue, l'homme s'excuse de se montrer aussi bavard et Flamme décide de jouer la carte de la bonne copine dans un premier temps.

« Vous savez, si vous en avez gros sur le cœur, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler car je saurais vous prêter une oreille attentive.

- Merci beaucoup mais c'est aussi parce que je ne vous connais pas que j'hésite à me confier.

- Dans ce cas. »

Flamme lui présente sa main droite.

« Je me nomme Flamme. »

Yuuichirou en fait de même et lorsque la poignée de mains s'effectue, l'homme révèle son identité.

« Je me nomme Yuuichirou. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. »


End file.
